


Уроки выживания в мирное время

by orphan_account, tinplate



Series: Ursa Major [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Illya, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Последний раз они виделись почти месяц назад.  
Эта миссия разбросала их по Европе. Илья в ЦЕРНе держал под наблюдением талантливого, но лишенного каких-либо моральных принципов физика, решившего обеспечить себе старость продажей крайне опасного в перспективе проекта, и притом абсолютно не тем людям. Габи в Гамбурге работала над вербовкой другого ученого - идеалиста и романтика от науки, который, к тому же, был одним из немногих в мире, у кого хватало способностей разобраться в работах своего беспринципного швейцарского коллеги. Соло повезло больше всех: он потягивал “Шато д’Икем” в Глионе, наслаждаясь хрустальным альпийским воздухом, и ждал, когда появится покупатель.

Они каждый вечер связывались по защищенной телефонной линии. В ее надежности не было причин сомневаться, - но, по инструкции им приходилось ограничиваться парой-тройкой фраз, из которых, будь даже они подслушаны, нельзя было бы выудить никакой полезной информации. 

В сущности, эти краткие беседы просто служили сигналами, что все они живы и продолжают работать. Но через какое-то время Илья к своему удивлению обнаружил, что начинает ждать ежевечернего короткого сеанса связи. Привыкший ранее работать в одиночку, он поначалу не мог понять, почему, чем ближе к вечеру, тем сложнее ему сосредоточиться. Несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что его пальцы начинают выбивать на колене нервную дробь, и он сразу сжимал руку в кулак, испытывая смутное чувство досады и замешательства. 

Он не опасался возврата вспышек ярости, - последний раз это случилось так давно, что он уже начал забывать, что это такое. Что именно с ним происходит, он понял довольно быстро, но облегчения это понимание не принесло. 

Илья соскучился. 

Это вполне нормальное человеческое чувство смущало его. Отчасти потому, что само слово “соскучился” подразумевало нечто вроде слабости и зависимости, оно куда уместнее применялось бы в отношении ребенка или собаки, и отчасти - потому, что Илья сам с каждым днем всё чаще думал о тех, по кому скучал.

Ему не хватало Габи - её маленьких сильных рук, хрипловатого голоса и беззлобных поддёвок; и он скучал по Соло.

Последние полгода Илья просыпался в Макао, в Бухаресте, в Карсон-сити, или в Рио - но, где бы он ни встретил утро, и каким бы ни было за окном небо – серым или ярко-солнечным, одно было неизменно: он был не один.

Привычку к одиночеству вытеснила новая, и сейчас Илья мучился синдромом отмены.

Ему не хватало Соло - его молчаливого присутствия, язвительных шуточек, неизменного “эй, Угроза”, и его стряпни. Он скучал по кофейным отпечаткам от кружки, которые Соло оставлял на свежих газетах, и по плеску воды в ванной, и - Илья встряхивал головой, отгоняя навязчивые образы, - по тёплому дыханию Соло на своём затылке по утрам.

***

На назначенную Уэверли встречу Илья ехал прямо из аэропорта - ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы подчистить за собой следы в ЦЕРНе. Габи и Соло вернулись в Лондон на пару дней раньше, и когда такси остановилось напротив кондитерской - выбор места показался Илье довольно странным, - его уже ждали внутри.

Габи поднялась навстречу Илье, и он наклонился, позволяя ей обхватить его шею тонкими тёплыми руками и прижаться губами к скуле. Соло подался вперёд, словно тоже хотел встать, но прервал движение на полпути и просто с улыбкой кивнул.

Перед Уэверли стояла тарелка с бельгийскими вафлями, тонущими в шоколадном сиропе. Он отправил в рот очередной кусок, прожевал, вытер губы салфеткой и коротко кивнул Илье. Тот озадаченно смотрел на шефа: половину лица Уэверли скрывали тёмные “авиаторы”, одет он был в кожаную куртку поверх бледно-розовой рубашки. Перемазанная шоколадом вилка едва заметно подрагивала в его пальцах.

Илья покосился на ухмыляющегося во весь рот Соло. А потом перевёл взгляд на Габи, и она беззвучно, одними губами проартикулировала: “Не спрашивай”. 

\- Итак, - Уэверли отодвинул тарелку, снял и аккуратно положил на стол очки и сцепил пальцы в замок. - Мисс Теллер, джентльмены, позвольте рассказать, зачем я вас собрал здесь сегодня.

Выглядел Уэверли изрядно помятым, под покрасневшими глазами набрякли мешки, но выражение лица было чрезвычайно довольным.

\- Прежде всего, хочу сообщить, что я чрез-вы-чайно доволен вашей работой. Да! Я мог бы сказать, что из вас все-таки получилась команда моей мечты - умные, бесстрашные, способные на взвешенный и продуманный риск сотрудники. Но есть одно “но”...

Он прервался, кашлянув в кулак с негромким “прошу прощения”. Поморщившись, взял со стола бутылку “Перье” и залпом ополовинил её прямо из горлышка.

\- Так вот, - невозмутимо продолжил он, поставив бутылку и не обращая внимания на Соло, который скалился, уже почти не пытаясь сдерживаться. - Проблема в вашей квалификации. Мистер Курякин получил профессиональную подготовку, но мисс Теллер - прошу прощения, но наша обожаемая Габи - дилетант. Талантливый, безусловно, - но, будем честными, милая, вы - не профессионал. Да и вы, мистер Соло…

Уэверли погонял по тарелке недоеденный кусочек десерта и посмотрел на агентов, очевидно ожидая вопросов.

\- Даже не думаю возражать, мистер Уэверли, - очень серьёзно сказал Соло. - Хотелось бы только уточнить, что следует из вашей речи?

Уэверли удовлетворённо кивнул, пошарил в кармане куртки и вытащил две связки ключей. Одну уронил в ладони Габи, вторую кинул через стол, и Соло поймал её в воздухе.

\- Из моей речи следует, что вы, мисс Теллер, и вы, господа, возвращаетесь в школу. 

Уэверли оставил их в кафе, сославшись на неотложные дела личного характера.

Как только стеклянная дверь за спиной шефа закрылась, Соло хохотнул и допил одним глотком свой скотч.

\- Рад видеть тебя, Угроза. 

Перегнувшись через стол, он слегка сжал лежавшую на столе ладонь Ильи, а потом снова откинулся на спинку стула.

Илья убрал руки со стола и сцепил их между колен. Соло смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, и Илья перевёл взгляд на Габи.

\- Мне показалось, или шеф немного… нетипично себя вёл?

Габи прыснула.

\- Вчера мы ходили на концерт.

\- Куда? – недоверчиво переспросил Илья.

\- Концерт, - повторила Габи. - “Роллинг Стоунз”. Спросил, не хочу ли я составить компанию. Естественно, я захотела.

\- Но зачем?

Габи пожала плечами.

\- Возможно, он меломан, просто мы не слишком хорошо его знаем. В общем, мы пошли туда вместе, и там он, кажется, накурился. Или нанюхался. Во всяком случае, на алкоголь не похоже, запаха не было.

\- Ага, - сказал Илья, не зная, как ещё реагировать.

Габи поднялась.

\- Проводите меня? Ваша квартира, кстати, всего в двух кварталах от моей. Может, я даже как-нибудь позову вас в гости.

Почти весь путь они проделали в молчании. Габи шла посерёдке, держа Илью за рукав. Сапоги на низком, по последней моде, каблуке почти не прибавляли ей роста, и между ними она выглядела совсем пигалицей. Сумочка, болтавшаяся у неё на плече, била Илью по бедру.

Илья посмотрел на Соло поверх темноволосой макушки Габи. Губы Соло тронула лёгкая улыбка, когда он перехватил его взгляд. 

Глаза Наполеона оставались абсолютно серьёзными.

В прихожей Илья попытался нашарить на стене выключатель, но так и не нашёл его.

Пока он снимал куртку, наощупь вешал её и разувался, Соло обошёл квартиру, заглянул в обе спальни, обошел кухню с ванной, и вернулся.

\- Конечно, это не “Савой”, мистер Соло, но мы скромная, маленькая организация, а здесь есть всё, чтобы обеспечить вам относительный комфорт, - передразнил он Уэверли, мастерски изобразив знакомые интонации.

Илья невольно улыбнулся. Аккуратно поставив ботинки у стены, он выпрямился, пригладил ладонью волосы и застыл на месте, не зная, что сказать.

Соло смотрел на него, едва заметно наклонив голову, засунув руки в карманы брюк, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и тоже молчал.

\- Ну… как там? - наконец неловко сказал Илья.

Соло вздохнул, потёр лоб - и шагнул к нему. 

\- Илья, - произнес он вполголоса. - Илья.

Он не успел ничего сказать в ответ. Соло обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе, сжимая так, будто не рассчитывал больше увидеть живым.

\- Илья, - повторил он. 

Его подбородок упирался в плечо Курякина. Дыхание касалось шеи Ильи, кожу словно невесомо гладили тёплые осторожные пальцы, и у него поднялись дыбом волоски на руках. Соло разомкнул объятия - теперь он прижимал Илью к себе одной рукой, вторая легла ему на затылок. Медленно, пропуская волосы между пальцев, Соло провёл ладонью вверх, к макушке, и вниз, повторяя ласку снова и снова. 

Илья сглотнул. Соло повернул голову, так, что теперь его губы касались кожи Ильи чуть ниже уха, продолжая повторять его имя - почти беззвучным шёпотом, растягивая слоги, “И-и-илья-а-а-а”, вдох и выдох. Соло вёл ладонью вниз по затылку, по шее и плечам, и снова вверх.

\- Соло… Я… - начал Илья - и оборвал себя на полуслове.

Соло отстранился. Чуть откинул голову, глядя Илье в глаза, погладил пальцами его скулы, коснулся кончиков ресниц, провёл по приоткрытым губам.

\- Я не буду ничего от тебя требовать, - сказал он. - Никогда.

***  
Когда Илья проснулся, за окном было ещё темно. Он протянул руку, нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке часы, вгляделся в циферблат.

Пять утра. 

Илья провёл ладонями по лицу, пытаясь вспомнить, что видел во сне, но ничего, кроме смутного ощущения тревоги, в памяти не всплывало.

Он сел и потряс головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Оделся, не включая света, и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, вышел из комнаты. 

Дверь в спальню Соло была приоткрыта. Илья замер у порога, прислушиваясь: тот едва слышно стонал во сне. 

Обычно Соло спал крепко и спокойно, почти не меняя позы, дышал размеренно и глубоко. Самому Илье после той самой римской командировки ещё какое-то время снились кошмары, хотя и намного реже, чем в первое время после плена. Когда он начинал метаться по постели и стонать, Соло обнимал его сзади, закидывал ногу ему на бедро, крепче прижимая к себе, и шептал что-нибудь успокаивающее ему в затылок. И кошмары отступали. Соло оказался прекрасной заменой снотворному - и привыкание, как выяснилось, вызывал не менее сильное.

Илья обулся в тёмной прихожей, наощупь нашёл куртку и вышел из квартиры, осторожно закрыв дверь за собой.

От утреннего холода в голове у него окончательно прояснилось. Он выкурил сигарету, стоя у дома, потом засунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки и медленно зашагал по пустынной улице. 

Все эти полгода он думал, что заключил сам с собой честную сделку. Отдать себя Соло в благодарность за спасение жизни и возможность разделить тот ад на двоих не казалось слишком большой ценой, да и не только в этом было дело. Илья тогда решил для себя, что раз он сам так сильно нуждается в Соло, то по справедливости должен принять его со всеми его чувствами и желаниями. К тому же он не предполагал, что всё окажется настолько серьёзным, втайне рассчитывая, что Наполеон остынет и успокоится, как только удовлетворит свою жажду. Слёзы Соло тогда напугали его. Примерно так пугали окружающих его собственные припадки гнева. Вот только он не сразу понял: то был не острый приступ, а симптом тяжёлого хронического недуга.

Илья тогда всё обдумал, как ему казалось, до мелочей. И все равно их первая близость оказалась для него прыжком со скалы в холодную воду: как бы ты себя не настраивал, ты никогда не будешь по-настоящему готов к мгновению, когда врежешься в ледяную толщу воды. Ты почти уверен, что выплывешь, но знаешь, что шока и боли всё равно не избежать, и от их предчувствия внутренне сжимаешься и замираешь.

Илье пришлось прыгать со скалы дважды.

Соло был достаточно бережен, чтобы не причинять ему боли, и достаточно опытен, чтобы Илья действительно мог получать удовольствие. Илья не возражал против принимающей роли: он считал, что после плена лучше подготовлен к этому в чисто физическом смысле, как бы цинично это ни звучало. И даже если получаемое им удовлетворение было, главным образом, чисто механическим, одна только возможность глубоко засыпать без сновидений, обретаемая им в объятиях Соло после секса сама по себе догорого стоила.

Но в тот раз, когда Соло впервые лёг под него, всё оказалось гораздо сложнее. 

Соло гладил его запястье большим пальцем, не переставая говорить, - и Илья, загипнотизированный этой рассеянной лаской, сам не заметил, как вышло, что Соло уже трогает его шею, гладит плечи, обводит пальцами контур губ, пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы. В какой-то момент Илья встретился с ним взглядом - и сердце на мгновение замерло. Соло смотрел на него безнадёжно спокойным взглядом умирающего от голода человека, которому чувство собственного достоинства не позволяет нарушать правила этикета за богато накрытым столом. 

Заведённый до предела этим взглядом и простыми, почти невинными прикосновениями, Илья подался навстречу его рукам, прильнул, вцепившись в натянувшуюся на спине Соло рубашку. 

Наверное, потому, что это был первый раз, когда Илью самого едва не трясло от возбуждения, Соло и решился на это.

Всё вышло слишком быстро и скомкано - из-за того, что Илья был перевозбуждён и одновременно с этим с ума сходил от страха, что случайно сделает Соло больно. Воспоминания о собственном первом опыте, помимо опасений навредить напарнику, добавляли в этот безумный коктейль ещё и жгучую ноту стыда. 

Эта смесь отравляла его до сих пор.

Небо стало уже почти совсем светлым. 

Илья потёр друг о друга замёрзшие ладони, достал ещё одну сигарету и не спеша выкурил по дороге назад.

Когда он поднялся в квартиру, Соло ещё спал - ничком, засунув левую руку под подушку и вытянув правую так, что расслабленная кисть свешивалась с края кровати. 

Илья, осторожно ступая, подошёл, присел на самый край. Пружины едва слышно скрипнули, и Соло пошевелился, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав.

Илья, как был, в одежде, лёг рядом поверх одеяла, и, устроившись на боку, лицом к Соло, подложил кулак под щёку. Протянул руку и провёл ею по плечу Соло, задержав ладонь на сгибе его локтя. 

Соло медленно поднял веки, моргнув сонно несколько раз. Облизал губы и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Угроза. У тебя холодные руки.

\- Выходил прогуляться, - ответил Илья. - Ты стонал во сне. Всё нормально?

\- А... Да, в порядке. - Соло повернулся набок и приложил ладонь к его щеке. Посмотрел выжидающе. Глаза его казались совсем тёмными.

Илья не шевелился. 

Соло глубоко вздохнул, придвинулся ближе. Просунул колено между ног Ильи, медленно, осторожно, будто ожидая, что тот оттолкнёт его. Илья закинул руку ему на спину и притянул к себе. 

\- Соло... Ты действительно так сильно... - он шептал, словно боялся спугнуть тёплую сонную тишину. – Ты, правда меня...

Он осёкся.

Соло отвёл волосы с его лба, провёл большим пальцем по его губам и кивнул.

\- Прости, - шёпотом попросил Илья. - Я не знал, что можно... Не думал, что так бывает.

Соло придвинулся ещё ближе. Теперь их лица были так близко друг от друга, что Илья чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице.

\- Ничего, - сказал Соло. - Ничего. Я тоже.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Судя по свету, льющемуся из окна, уже перевалило за полдень.

Соло рядом не было. Илья коснулся его примятой подушки: она ещё хранила его тепло.

Он встал, потягиваясь, и осмотрелся: они провели в этой квартире меньше суток, но уже можно было безошибочно определить, что это комната принадлежит Наполеону Соло. Бутылка “Блэк лейбл” и стакан на столе, флакон “Ветивера” и “Двенадцать цезарей” Светония на тумбочке возле кровати. Раскрытый чемодан, не до конца ещё разобранный, на полу возле шкафа; на дверце висит костюм - безукоризненный, словно только что из ателье. Илья рассеянно провёл ладонью по лацкану, вспомнив, что сам ещё не распаковал вещи. А еще ему не мешало бы принять душ и переодеться после того, как он, полностью одетый, проспал несколько часов в объятиях Соло.

Из кухни пахло свежесваренным кофе. 

Соло, с чашкой в руках, стоял у окна. 

\- Привет, Ковбой, - сказал Илья.

Соло обернулся, приподнял в приветствии чашку и улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, Угроза. Сварить тебе? Я не знал, сколько ты ещё проспишь. 

Илья мотнул головой.

\- Может, позже. Сейчас мне нужно в ванную. Прямо чувствую, как одежда липнет к телу. – И, помолчав, добавил: - Спасибо.

Соло усмехнулся:

\- За предложение сварить тебе кофе? Всегда пожалуйста. Это не сложно.

\- Нет, - сказал Илья. - Не за это.

Он почистил зубы и побрился. Умывшись холодной водой, он провёл по лицу рукой - и от воспоминания о том, как ладонь Соло лежала на его щеке этим утром, как пальцы касались его губ, у Ильи на долю секунды внутри что-то сжалось. Чувство, похожее на то, как замирает под ложечкой, когда, раскачавшись до максимальной высоты, летишь на качелях вниз. 

\- Дурак ты, Курякин, - пробормотал Илья по-русски своему отражению.

Стоя под тёплым душем, он вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад Соло сидел на краю ванны в расстегнутой на груди рубашке и подвёрнутыми рукавами, и смывал мыльную пену с его плеч. К тому времени Илья окончательно привык к его прикосновениям, и вторую кровать в гостиничных номерах и квартирах, где им приходилось останавливаться вместе, они оба признавали лишней по умолчанию. Соло все-таки подобрал к нему отмычку: Илья не испытывал к нему такого же откровенного желания, с каким тот хотел его самого, но его тело постепенно научилось отзываться на теплоту и прикосновения. Эта реакция, к удивлению Ильи, оказалась искренней настолько, что он, пусть и на какое-то время, забывал о «логике и справедливости» происходящего между ними. Несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что, глядя на руки Соло, думает о том, как эти руки касались его накануне ночью. Что, в свою очередь, неизменно вызывало за собой целую череду мысленных образов. 

Вот как сейчас.

Илья выключил воду, постоял несколько секунд, а потом врубил горячую. И, когда терпеть стало уже невозможно, задержал дыхание и до упора повернул выключатель на холодную.

Ледяные струи, обрушившиеся на макушку, заставили Илью вздрогнуть и вслух выругаться.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - крикнул Соло с кухни. - Давай быстрее, завтрак готов.

\- Да, - отозвался Илья. - Сейчас выхожу.

Стуча зубами, он вылез из ванны и растёрся жёстким перекрахмаленным полотенцем. 

Чистую одежду он, как выяснилось, захватить забыл, а одеваться в грязное не хотелось. После недолгих колебаний Илья обернул бедра полотенцем и вышел.

Соло, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в дверях кухни. Увидев Илью, он приподнял бровь. 

-Надо же. Ты делил со мной постель, сняв только ботинки, а к завтраку решил явиться в столь легкомысленном виде? Логичней было бы наоборот.

-Я сейчас оденусь, - неловко сказал Илья. - Забыл взять чистое.

Соло хохотнул.

\- Да брось, не ведись так легко. Просто не мог тебя не поддеть. Садись за стол. Уж мне-то это зрелище точно аппетит не испортит. Скорее наоборот.

Соло рассматривал его с таким откровенным удовольствием, что Илья почувствовал, что краснеет. Это было равнозначно почти прямому вызову. Илья отодвинул стул и сел, Соло устроился напротив.

\- Я всё-таки сварил тебе кофе. Вот теперь можешь поблагодарить.

\- Спасибо, - послушно произнес Илья.

Они ели в молчании. Наконец, отодвинув тарелку, Соло заговорил:

\- Послушай, может, мне просто кажется, но ты меня как будто сторонишься. Это немного смущает после… После, знаешь, всего. Я что-то сделал не так, Угроза? Или что-то в отношении нас с тобой изменилось в твоей светлой упрямой голове? 

Илья глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Нет. Слушай, я тогда тебе всё сказал, и, если честно, мне не очень-то легко говорить об этом снова.

\- Если тебе со мной тяжело...

\- Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, - оборвал его Илья. - И не жалею о том, что… О своем решении.

\- Я тоже. - Соло невесело усмехнулся. 

\- Просто… Наполеон, я не привык ко всему этому. 

\- Мы провели вместе полгода, Илья, - сказал Соло. - Почти каждый день. Почти двести дней.

\- Эти полгода нас бросало по карте мира, как теннисный мячик по корту. У меня не было времени раздумывать над тем, что происходит, и…

\- А теперь ты получил время на размышления. - Соло хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд. - И?..

Илья попытался подобрать слова, которыми можно было бы донести без потерь, что именно он чувствует. После тех полугода с Соло, месяц без него был похож на ощущения человека, вышедшего из жаркой комнаты на холод: сначала кажется, что дышать стало легче, а в голове прояснилось, но уже довольно скоро начинаешь мёрзнуть, и хочется вернуться. 

\- Я и раньше не особо был хорош в таких вещах, - сказал наконец Илья. - Ни с кем надолго не сходился. Наверное, просто не умею.

Он посмотрел на Соло, но тот выжидающе молчал.

\- Если я... делаю что-то не так, как... Это не специально, не потому, что хочу оттолкнуть, просто не знаю, как надо. - Илья выдохнул. - Я же сказал, что не отказываюсь от своих слов.

\- Я ценю это, - сказал Соло. - Но последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы то решение оказалось для тебя непосильной ношей. 

\- Это не так, - сказал Илья.

Соло чуть прищурился.

\- Уверен? Нам здесь жить с тобой вместе ещё по меньшей мере полгода. Не уверен, что смогу, если пойму, что именно я взвалил на тебя эту ношу. 

Илья, поколебавшись, коротко кивнул.

\- Да. Потому я и говорю об этом. Мне... - он замялся на секунду, потом вскинул голову и, глядя Соло в глаза, продолжил, - Мне с тобой лучше, чем без тебя. И если тебе кажется иначе, то только потому, что я просто не знаю, как надо правильно.

Соло поднялся, собрал со стола посуду и отнёс к мойке.

\- Это не шахматный турнир, Угроза. Часы не тикают и правила ходов не прописаны. 

Илья молчал, глядя на его спину.

Соло поставил вымытые тарелки в шкафчик, вытер руки и, подойдя к нему сзади, положил ладони ему на плечи. 

\- Возможно, тебе для начала стоит научиться легче относиться ко всему этому, Илья. Времени у тебя достаточно.

Ладони его были тёплыми и чуть влажными после горячей воды. 

\- Возможно, - отозвался Илья.

Соло слегка сжал его плечи и на мгновение прижался губами к макушке. Потом вернулся на своё место и подвигал по столу чашку с недопитым кофе.

\- Отлично. Кстати о времени. Звонил Уэверли. Сказал, что завтра утром заедет и лично отвезёт нас в школу. Как любящий дядюшка первоклассников.

\- Звонил? - переспросил Илья.

\- Да, звонил. Знаешь, Угроза, есть такое замечательное изобретение - телефон. Позволяет людям разговаривать, будучи на расстоянии друг от друга.

\- Очень смешно, Ковбой.

Соло ухмыльнулся. На мгновение Илья увидел прежнего Наполеона Соло - язвительного и беспечного, бесконечно уверенного в себе, того самого Соло, который умел вывести Илью из себя за беспрецедентно короткое время. 

То, что этот самодовольный лощёный тип и тот Наполеон, который буквально вытащил его из ада, и который потом плакал, не стесняясь своих слёз, а еще ночами обнимал Илью, отгоняя от него кошмары, был одним и тем же человеком, делало всё только сложнее.

Илья подавил вздох.

\- Ещё звонила Габи, - продолжил Соло. - Спрашивала, не хотим ли мы прогуляться. Я, по правде говоря, предпочёл бы провести остаток дня так же, как и утро, но, как ты понимаешь, не смог ей это сказать. От прогулки мне удалось вежливо уклониться, но мисс Теллер всё равно жаждет компании. Так что, пожалуй, тебе всё-таки придется одеться - она вот-вот должна прийти. 

Соло направился к двери. Когда он проходил мимо, Илья поймал его за руку. В глазах напарника плеснулось удивление.

Илья потянул его к себе, заставляя нагнуться, и коснулся губами его губ.

\- Было вкусно, Ковбой. Отличный кофе. 

Соло помедлил. Потом, положив руку ему на шею, поцеловал в ответ, ещё раз и ещё, как будто не мог оторваться. Потом выпрямился и сказал: \- Одевайся. Поблагодаришь меня как следует после ужина. Если захочешь.

***  
Габи пришла, едва Илья успел натянуть чистые брюки и футболку. Она с порога вручила ему бутылку водки и чмокнула в щёку, потом скинула туфельки и прямиком направилась в комнату Соло.

Тот поднялся ей навстречу с кресла, сжал её маленькие ладони.

\- Я принесла водку, - сообщила она.

\- Настоящая леди, - заметил Соло.

\- Ой, умолкни. - Она повертела в руках флакон “Ветивера”, понюхала и с мимолетной гримасой поставила на место. Уселась на кровать, болтая ногами. - Ты, конечно, будешь хлебать свой виски, но мы с Курякиным не какие-то там буржуи. 

Илья протянул ей стакан и сел рядом.

\- Не понимаю, как можно пить водку, когда есть неплохой виски, - пожал плечами Соло. - Буржуй ты или нет, здесь вопрос хорошего вкуса.

\- Не понимаю, как можно пить что-то еще, если есть водка, - парировал Илья. - Мы, русские, всегда пьём водку. А когда напьемся, достаём балалайку. Ты разве не знал?

Габи фыркнула.

\- Ну ладно, хватит. Давайте выпьем за… Ну, хотя бы, за успешное завершение последней миссии.

Они чокнулись. Габи залпом выпила, соскользнула с кровати и включила радио.

\- О, эта классная, - она плеснула себе ещё водки, сделала погромче, и, закрыв глаза и покачивая головой в такт музыке, начала подпевать. - Я-а пытаюсь… и пытаюсь… но не могу получить удо-влет-во-рение! 

-Боже мой, - прокомментировал Соло. - Это надо срочно прекратить. Эй! Габи, а ты не знаешь каких-нибудь подробностей о тех курсах, на которые отправляет нас дядюшка?

Габи, не открывая глаз, подняла указательный палец в жесте, призывающем Соло заткнуться.

\- Не могу-у… не могу-у… УДО-ВЛЕТ-ВО-РЕНИЕ.

\- По крайней мере, хоть драться не лезет, - заметил Илья. - А то бывало и такое, уверяю тебя.

\- Ну вас к чёрту, зануды. - Габи убавила звук и снова села на кровать. - Алекс… Уэверли мне, как и вам, не рассказал никаких деталей. Вроде, это высшая школа британской разведки. Для подготовки агентов. Учат, наверное, всяким шпионским штучкам. Да мы завтра сами всё узнаем. В общем, давайте выпьем за завтра.

Спустя несколько часов Габи уснула, устроив голову на коленях Ильи.

\- Как мило, - сказал Соло. - Подержи её, Угроза, я расстелю постель.

Илья перехватил Габи под колени и плечи и поднялся. Она пробормотала что-то во сне и обхватила его руками за шею.

\- Готово. Можешь укладывать.

Пока Илья устраивал Габи поудобнее, поправлял ей подушку и накрывал одеялом, Соло принёс стакан воды и флакон с аспирином, поставил на тумбочку и погасил свет. 

\- Пойдём. - Он нашёл руку Ильи, сжал его пальцы, и Илья ответил на пожатие.

В голове у него слегка шумело, но он не чувствовал себя пьяным - просто приятно расслабленным. Он вышел из комнаты вслед за Соло и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

У себя в спальне он сел на кровать, наблюдая, как Соло расстёгивает рубашку.

\- Будешь спать со мной, Соло, - полувопросительно сказал он.

\- Если не возражаешь, - ответил тот, снимая рубашку и вешая на спинку кресла. - Я мог бы разделить кровать и с Габи, тем более, что она занимает меньше места, чем ты, но что-то мне подсказывает, что нам с ней обоим утром будет немного неловко.

\- А со мной?

Соло пристально посмотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову.

\- Ну, к такого рода неловкости я уже успел привыкнуть.

Илья поднялся, шагнул навстречу и обнял его. Возможно, дело было в алкоголе, но Илья не был в этом уверен. Он провёл ладонями вниз по спине напарника, задержавшись на талии, и прижал его к себе. Соло, помедлив, положил руки ему на плечи, коснулся губами скулы.

\- Не могу понять, почему тебе это так нравится, - шёпотом сказал Илья.

\- Тебе тоже это нравится, нет?

\- Тут… другое.

Соло взъерошил волосы на его затылке, прижимаясь плотнее, и Илья поразился, насколько он горячий. 

Вероятно, всё дело действительно в алкоголе.

\- О. “Другое”, значит. Правда? 

\- Не знаю, - признался Илья. - Может, и нет. Я не понимаю, как можно так... хотеть…

\- Не уверен, что смогу объяснить, - Соло потянул его футболку вверх, и Илья краем сознания отметил, что поднял руки с такой готовностью, будто весь вечер только и ждал этого. - Сам не вполне понимаю.

\- Даже когда я тебя… Тебе даже это нравится?

\- Поразительно, да? - Соло гладил его плечи и спину медленными, расслабленными движениями.

Илья сглотнул.

\- И тебе не больно?

\- Не настолько, чтобы это мешало получать удовольствие. Удо-влет-во-рение, как поет наша Габи, - усмехнулся Соло и мягко толкнул Илью к кровати. - Можем проверить прямо сейчас, если сомневаешься.

\- Кстати о Габи…

Соло поцеловал его, и Илья, чувствуя, как всё громче грохочет в ушах пульс, ответил на поцелуй. Лицо у него горело.

\- Значит, - прошептал Соло ему в губы, - нам нужно быть очень, очень тихими.

***


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

Телефон никак не хотел смолкать.

Илья заворочался и протестующе застонал. Соло легко провел ладонью по его плечу.

\- Я отвечу.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Илья и приподнял голову, чтобы Соло мог высвободить руку и встать.

Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы он наблюдал, как Соло натягивает брюки. Илья втайне надеялся, что настойчивая трель оборвётся, и тот вернётся в постель, но телефон всё продолжал звонить.

Он вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Дверь закрылась за Соло с тихим стуком.

Илья сквозь полудрёму слышал его голос, но разобрать слова было невозможно. Потом скрипнула дверь ванной и приглушённо зашумела вода. 

Илья сам не заметил, как снова задремал. Разбудили его капли воды, падающие на лицо. Он вздрогнул, распахнул глаза: над ним нависал Соло, с мокрых волос которого стекала вода. Напарник был чисто выбрит и выглядел неприлично свежим.

\- Доброе утро, - Соло улыбнулся и, просунув ладонь ему под затылок, наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Илья почувствовал на языке прохладный вкус зубной пасты. 

\- Привет, Ковбой, - улыбнулся он в ответ.

\- Жаль тебя будить, правда, но времени у нас в обрез. Уэверли сообщил, что машина будет через час. - Соло, противореча собственным словам, прилёг рядом, положил руку Илье на грудь и уткнулся лбом ему в висок. - И Габи ещё спит. Если ты встанешь и прямо сейчас пойдёшь в душ, я, так и быть, сам разбужу её и приведу в чувство.

\- А если нет? – зевая, поинтересовался Илья. Ощущение Наполеона, лежащего рядом и влажного после душа, было неожиданно приятным.

В ответ Соло провёл прохладной ладонью по его груди и животу вниз.

\- Тогда, скорее всего, душ потребуется не только тебе, но и мне. Второй раз за утро.

У Ильи на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Он рывком сел, и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с напарником, попытался нашарить свою одежду, затерявшуюся где-то в изножье кровати. 

\- Габи. Ты обещал. Я быстро. 

Соло перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, наблюдая, как Илья поспешно натягивает трусы и достаёт из шкафа чистое полотенце и смену белья. 

В дверях он обернулся. Соло смотрел на него серьёзным, почти жёстким взглядом.

\- Слушай… Будешь делать кофе - свари и на меня, ладно? - попросил Илья неловко.

Губы Соло едва заметно дрогнули.

\- Конечно, Илья. 

Габи, хмурая и бледная, сидела перед кружкой с дымящимся кофе, потирая висок кончиками пальцев. Соло с увлечённым видом намазывал тост маслом.

Илья сел на свободный стул, потрогал стоящую перед ним чашку. Кофе как раз остыл до приемлемой температуры.

Габи посмотрела на него исподлобья.

\- Интересно, почему ты выглядишь так, будто только что вернулся с пробежки? 

Соло хмыкнул.

\- Может, он и правда занимался в ванной какой-нибудь хитрой зарядкой.

Илья покосился на него. Выражение лица Соло было непроницаемым, – будто ничто на свете не в состоянии отвлечь его от размазывания масла по ломтику поджаренного хлеба, - но Илья почему-то на мгновение почувствовал неловкость.

\- Когда-то у меня была гиря, - сказал он, пытаясь избавиться от этого чувства. - Чугунный шар с ручкой, шестнадцать килограмм. И я каждое утро делал с ней зарядку, да.

\- Охотно верю, - буркнула Габи. - Это Соло у нас ничего тяжелее стакана со скотчем в жизни не поднимал.

Соло в притворном возмущении вздёрнул бровь:

\- С чего ты взяла? Иногда ещё и бутылку.

Габи фыркнула.

\- А, ну, да. Извини. Илья, а тебя я сегодня официально ненавижу за этот твой цветущий вид. Мы же выпили поровну. Я-то, почему выгляжу и чувствую себя, как Scheisse?

\- Потому, милая, что ты вдвое легче него, а значит, и алкоголя тебе требуется вдвое меньше, - терпеливо объяснил Соло. - Скушай тостик. Намазать тебе? 

Габи, насупившись, помотала головой, сделала несколько глотков кофе, по-детски обхватив кружку обеими ладонями.

С улицы донёсся звук автомобильного клаксона. Илья глянул на часы:

\- Похоже, это за нами. 

\- Ну вот, - посетовал Соло, откладывая недоеденный тост. - Я даже не успел собрать ранец и школьный обед.

Машина оказалась обычным городским такси. 

Они втроём втиснулись на заднее сиденье - Габи между Ильёй и Соло. Уэверли, с комфортом расположившийся на пассажирском сиденье рядом с водителем, дал знак трогаться и повернулся к ним. 

\- Итак, мисс Теллер, джентльмены, пока мы в пути, позвольте рассказать, что вас ждёт в ближайшее время. 

\- Тряска и запах бензина? - мрачно предположила Габи. Выглядела она всё ещё довольно помятой, но лицо её уже начинало понемногу приобретать нормальный цвет.

Уэверли одарил их обаятельной полуулыбкой.

\- Наша Габи, как всегда, мила и остра на язычок. Нет, мисс Теллер, я вам предлагаю заглянуть в будущее чуть дальше. Как нам всем известно, АНКЛ - мой личный проект, моё, если так можно выразиться, любимое дитя-вундеркинд, у которого есть богатая и щедрая фея-крёстная. Под “крёстной” имею в виду МИ-6. - Уэверли сделал паузу, выжидающе глядя на них, и Соло кивнул. - Кстати, вы смотрели кино… как же его… Хотя бы один из фильмов про агента по фамилии Бонд? Рекомендую. Уморительное зрелище, я смеялся до слёз. Непременно посмотрите, как только выйдет очередной. Этот Бонд, надо сказать, чем-то мне напомнил мистера Соло.

\- Да-а-а, - насмешливо протянула Габи.

Соло непроницаемо молчал. Не дождавшись другой реакции, Уэверли поскреб подбородок. 

\- Но давайте вернёмся к делу. Так вот, эта крёстная великодушно согласилась заняться вашим профильным образованием. Буквально сейчас мы подъезжаем к учебному заведению, где готовят сотрудников британской разведки. Благодаря прекрасной репутации нашего маленького предприятия, которую вы - то есть мы - заработали за последний год, а также моему давнему личному знакомству с мистером Диком Уайтом, вам дарованы некоторые привилегии: вы не обязаны во время учёбы проживать в общежитии, как большинство остальных курсантов… Если, конечно, сами не захотите.

\- Спасибо, но мы, пожалуй, откажемся, - вежливо ответил Соло за всех троих.

\- Что ж, так я и думал. В остальном, какими бы вы одаренными ни были, на поблажки рассчитывать не советую. Особенно в том, что касается профильных дисциплин. В течение следующих шести месяцев опытнейшие наставники будут превращать ваши ум и тело в идеально работающий, безотказный механизм, готовый послужить делу защиты мира от любой серьёзной угрозы. 

Илья заметил, как дёрнулась бровь Соло, а Габи прикусила нижнюю губу. Самому ему пришлось кашлянуть в кулак, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

От внимания Уэверли, похоже, это тоже не укрылось.

\- Да… С пафосом, пожалуй, я слегка перебрал. - Он развел руками, неловко улыбаясь. - Но суть, я полагаю, вы уловили.

Машина выехала за черту города и через километров десять-двенадцать остановилась перед воротами ничем не примечательного здания. На первый взгляд строение казалось неохраняемым - Илья не увидел ни шлагбаума, ни контрольно-пропускного пункта с вооруженной охраной. Более того, во дворе вообще не было ни души, но заброшенным здание не казалось. Газон за оградой выглядел ухоженным, а краска на стенах - свежей.

Уэверли выбрался из машины, подошёл к воротам и толкнул створку. Та со скрипом приоткрылась.

\- Мы приехали? Похоже на сельский госпиталь, - скептически щурясь на бледно-жёлтый фасад, заметила Габи.

\- Вы, моя дорогая Габриэль, недалеки от истины, - улыбнулся Уэверли. - Для большинства людей это и есть военный госпиталь с пансионатом. Но на самом деле внутри он больше, чем кажется снаружи.

После элементарного, по мнению Ильи, теста на уровень интеллекта и личной беседы с бесстрастным психиатром он попал в распоряжение к подтянутому мужчине лет пятидесяти в неброском костюме, чем-то неуловимо похожему на Уэверли. Тот проводил его в кабинет, один в один похожий на классную комнату любой школы: ряды парт, грифельная доска и учительский стол. Кроме Габи и Соло, за партами сидели ещё трое - две девушки лет тридцати и смуглый долговязый мужчина, по виду ровесник Ильи. Илья занял место слева от Соло.

Мужчина в костюме закрыл за собой дверь и, скрестив руки на груди, присел на край стола и обвёл всех шестерых внимательным взглядом. Как будто мысленно пересчитав присутствующих, он, наконец, коротко кивнул.

\- Итак, добрый день. Вам всем известно, где вы находитесь, и для чего вы здесь. У вас будет возможность познакомиться друг с другом чуть позже. Меня вы можете называть мистером Дугласом. Я куратор вашей группы, и любые проблемы, если таковые в процессе обучения возникнут, решать будете через меня. Учебные материалы вам будут выданы из фондов школы, поэтому на занятиях вы должны с собой иметь лишь искреннее желание стать лучше и эффективнее послужить вашей организации. Если у вас нет вопросов, вынужден проститься до завтра. Жду вас в девять утра в этой аудитории. Всего хорошего. Можете знакомиться.

Он, еще раз коротко кивнув, вышел.

\- Супер, - сказала Габи. - Просто класс. 

Девушек звали Эмма и Джейн. Внешность их была такой же непримечательной, как и имена, обе казались довольно милыми, но слишком простыми, без заметных характерных особенностей. Если бы Илью попросили описать кого-нибудь из них, он оказался бы в затруднении: взгляду не за что было зацепиться. Они даже были друг на друга похожи - как, впрочем, и на добрую половину молодых женщин на улицах Лондона.

\- Вы сёстры? - спросил их Соло, и Эмма - та, у которой волосы были светлее, - улыбнулась.

\- Только если работа потребует. 

Соло хмыкнул. 

Смуглого мужчину звали Фаридом. Он говорил с едва заметным акцентом и был дружелюбен настолько, что это бросалось в глаза, даже когда он просто сидел и молчал. У него был взгляд мальчишки, который очень хочет найти себе друзей в новой школе. 

Однако рукопожатие его оказалось на удивление сильным.

\- Ты первый, у кого акцент сильнее моего, - радостно заявил он, тряся руку Ильи. – Дуглас сказал, у нас будет курс английского отдельно от местных. Здорово, что мы с тобой в одной группе.

\- Да, наверное. - Илья осторожно высвободил ладонь из дружественной хватки и убрал руку в карман. Под взглядом тёмных глаз Фарида ему почему-то было немного неуютно. Он поспешил отвернуться, ища взглядом Соло.

Тот, похоже, никакой неловкости не ощущал. Небрежно облокотившись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги, он болтал с девушками. Габи сидела на своей парте, покачивая ногой. 

Илья подошёл к ним.

 

\- Не понимаю, зачем вообще понадобились эти топорные тесты, - говорила Джейн. - Разве что убедиться, что мы не полные имбецилы и шизофреники.

\- Возможно, как раз для этого, - заметил Соло. - На государственную службу кто только не попадает.

Эмма хихикнула.

\- А вы забавные, - сказала она. – Нам говорили, у вас есть стиль. Не знаю, как насчёт стиля, но внешность у вас не очень-то типичная для наших. Это, кстати, комплимент.

\- Ой, да брось, - благодушно сказала Габи, расправляя плечи.

\- Нет, правда. - Эмма коснулась рукава Ильи. - Я бы согласилась работать машинисткой в какой-нибудь жалкой конторке в обмен на такие ресницы. Тем более, что с такими ресницами я бы о-очень быстро продвинулась по карьерной лестнице.

Брови Соло взлетели чуть ли не к кромке волос. Он перевёл взгляд на Илью, едва заметно ухмыляясь краешком губ.

\- Это в маму, - неловко сказал тот.

Чёрт знает, что ещё на такое можно ответить .

Джейн засмеялась и толкнула подругу локтем в бок.

\- Ну, хватит. Вы ещё привыкнете к её шуточкам. Главная проблема - понять, когда она шутит, а когда говорит всерьёз.

\- Да уж, - задумчиво произнес Соло, не сводя с Ильи взгляда. - Похоже, с этим и вправду могут возникнуть проблемы.

Такси ждало их за воротами, но Уэверли в машине не было. Водитель захлопнул потрёпанный томик Ле Карре.

\- Я заеду за вами завтра в то же время, - сообщил он, заводя мотор. - А, и ещё. Мистер Уэверли просил передать, что заранее вами гордится.

***  
После вчерашней поездки на заднем сиденье, когда его колени упирались в спинку водительского кресла, а сам он был зажат между дверью с одной стороны и Габи - с другой, Илья был искренне рад возможности нормально вытянуть ноги. 

\- Вообще-то, - сказал он, повернувшись к Соло и Габи, когда машина тронулась, - мне кажется, довольно накладно дважды в день гонять такси за город и обратно. У нас в стране курсантов на такси в школу не возят.

Водитель усмехнулся.

\- Ну, это если бы я был таксистом… 

\- То есть… 

\- Я тебя умоляю, - фыркнула Габи. - Ты же знаешь Уэверли. Сколько раз мы от него слышали о «панамском банке» и что надо быть скромнее? Машина ведомственная, а старина Гарри за баранкой - сотрудник агентства, как, кстати, ты мог бы уже и догадаться. Даже с учётом его зарплаты, наш дорогой дядюшка порядочно сэкономил. Он, кстати, мне проговорился, во сколько обошёлся бы наш полный пансион. Судя по расценкам, на обед там каждый день должны подавать ризотто с трюфелями, не меньше, - она легонько ткнула Соло кулаком в колено.

\- Надо же, я и не подозревал, что моя стряпня так врежется тебе в память, - заметил Соло. - Но польщён. И поражен твоей выдающейся осведомлённостью. С чего это дядюшка вдруг решил раскрыть перед тобой и карман и душу?

Габи пожала острыми плечами:

\- Ну… Так уж вышло. Долгая история.

\- А я никуда не спешу, - проникновенно заверил её Соло.

\- Слишком долгая, чтобы рассказать её за время пути, - отрезала Габи. - Интереснее было бы послушать о том, например, почему Илья выглядит таким помятым. Отложенное похмелье? Или вы вчера решили все-таки прикончить твою бутылку?

Илья отвернулся и уставился на дорогу, с запоздалой досадой подумав, что, наверное, сделал это слишком поспешно.

\- Нет, мы не пили. В основном, беседовали о литературе, - невозмутимо сказал Соло.

\- Да? И какие же книги вы так увлечённо обсуждали, что это помешало Курякину выспаться? - скептически поинтересовалась Габи.

В зеркало заднего вида Илья видел, как губы Соло дрогнули в едва заметном намёке на ухмылку. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, медленно сжал и разжал кулаки. 

\- “Жизнь двенадцати цезарей” Светония, - без малейшей заминки ответил Соло.

По крайней мере, примерно полпроцента правды в этом точно было. 

Соло прижал его к стене, едва они вошли в квартиру, и поцеловал - жадно, напористо, заставляя его разжать плотно стиснутые губы. Одну руку он запустил в волосы на затылке Ильи, сжимая короткие пряди в горсти и пригибая его голову к себе, второй вытащил подол рубашки из его брюк, а потом провёл раскрытой холодной ладонью по спине. Илья, ошеломлённый этим внезапным натиском, чувствовал, как от прохладного прикосновения мельчайшие волоски на теле встают дыбом. Он ответил на поцелуй, вцепившись в ткань пиджака на широкой спине.

\- Чертовски долгим был этот месяц, - выдохнул Соло, оторвавшись, наконец, от его губ. - Габи нет. Можно выбрать любую комнату. В моей, вроде бы, кровать пошире.

Светоний оказался у Ильи в руках часом позже. Он бездумно перелистывал страницы, не разбирая слов. Пот высыхал на его спине, лицо горело, кровь оглушительно грохотала в ушах. Соло вернулся с кухни, забрал у него из рук томик, положил на тумбочку. Протянул запотевший стакан:

\- Попей.

Пока он послушно глотал холодную воду, Соло протянул руку и отвёл влажные пряди с его лба. Илья поднял на него глаза: Соло улыбался - мягкая, рассеянная полуулыбка, совершенно не вязавшаяся с серьезностью взгляда. 

Илья уснул в крепком кольце его рук и проснулся немногим позже от того, что Соло касался губами его плеча, шеи, тёрся лицом о затылок. Рука Соло скользила по его телу - ленивое бесконечное путешествие от ключиц вниз по груди и животу, по бедру до колена и снова вверх, - и Илья повернулся на спину, подставляясь под эту ладонь. Словно принимая приглашение, он закинул руку Соло себе на шею и притянул его к себе.

Утром он чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, и при этом, как ни странно, вполне бодрым. Отражение в зеркале ванной, впрочем, сообщило ему, что насчёт бодрости он, похоже, погорячился.

За месяц разлуки он успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения - лёгкого саднящего напоминания о вторжении, которое не покидало его весь день, вызывая в теле мгновенные вспышки тактильных воспоминаний: щека Соло, прижимающаяся к его ноге, закинутой на широкое плечо напарника, жёсткие пальцы, впивающиеся в бедро, горячая ладонь на животе. 

И вот сейчас…

Илья набрал полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул и глянул в зеркало заднего вида. 

Габи молчала, подперев щёку кулачком и рассеянно глядя в окно. Соло, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, кажется, задремал. 

Он покосился на водителя: тот задумчиво жевал зубочистку, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. 

Остаток пути Илья считал мелькающие за окном столбы вдоль дороги. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

Дуглас поприветствовал группу сухим кивком.

\- Доброе утро. Сегодня я ознакомлю каждого из вас с индивидуальными учебными планами. Дисциплины, которые вы будете изучать, в основном для всех вас одинаковы: фотодело во всех его разновидностях, изготовление микроточек, тайнопись, средства связи, методы негласного съёма информации, основы приобретения источников и работы с ними, способы ведения наружного наблюдения и приёмы его выявления. Расписание будет составлено с учётом уже имеющихся навыков и способностей каждого из вас. В частности, мистер Курякин и мистер Рахаль будут посещать лингво-курс, призванный довести их владение английским до уровня носителей языка. Также в нашем учебном заведении большое внимание уделяется физическому развитию. Кроме обязательных занятий по боевым искусствам, поощряется посещение спортивного зала в свободное от основных занятий время. В три пополудни у вас часовой перерыв на обед, после чего учеба продолжится до семнадцати тридцати. С восемнадцати до двадцати часов вечера наши инструкторы по боевым искусствам ждут вас в спортзале. Вопросы? Да, мисс Теллер?

\- Вы всегда говорите, как радио, или только на лекциях? 

Дуглас улыбнулся одними губами:

\- В пятницу вы сможете сами ответить на этот вопрос, Габриэль. 

\- А что будет в пятницу? - поинтересовался Соло.

\- Небольшая еженедельная вечеринка, - ответил Дуглас. – Это, в некотором роде, тоже входит в программу обучения, так что присутствие обязательно. 

Он положил на край стола тонкую стопку листков, которую всю свою речь держал в руках.

\- Можете ознакомиться со своим расписанием. Первое занятие начнется через пятнадцать минут. Удачи. И приложите все усилия, дамы и господа. Если вам что-то покажется слишком лёгким - помните, что, возможно, это вам только кажется. 

\- Я раздам, - предложила Эмма, когда дверь за куратором закрылась.

Отдавая Илье листок с его расписанием, она чуть прикусила губу. Ее ровные белоснежные зубки были мелкими, как у зверька. Глядя на Илью исподлобья, она, хлопая ресницами, сжала листок тонкими ухоженными пальцами, и отпустила, только когда он потянул его к себе чуть сильнее.

\- Не вижу в расписании никакой вечеринки, - сказал Соло. - А ведь это занятие заинтересовало меня больше всего.

Джейн заглянула в его листок, положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Тут есть бар, - объяснила она. – Он только для персонала и учащихся, так что публика довольно однообразная, хотя в остальном – самый обычный бар. Каждую неделю нам положено ходить туда. Вроде как для тренировки социальных навыков. Ну и заодно учиться пить. Это, в общем-то, полезное и тонкое искусство. Эмма, например, - Джейн слегка улыбнулась, - так и не освоила его как следует.

\- А! - воодушевлённо отозвался Соло. - Габи! Слышала? Здесь поощряют выпивку. Тебе понравится.

\- Жду - не дождусь, когда шутки о моём воображаемом алкоголизме, наконец, перестанут казаться тебе остроумными, - беззлобно огрызнулась Габи.

Илья краем уха прислушивался к их перепалке, пока изучал своё расписание. Похоже, от занятий по фотоделу он был избавлен в пользу уроков английского. На практике ему так часто приходилось иметь дело со всеми видами фотоматериалов, что чему-то новому здесь его вряд ли смогут научить. Так что замена показалась ему вполне разумной. 

На плечо ему легла тяжёлая рука.

Он резко обернулся. Вплотную за его спиной стоял Фарид и лучезарно улыбался.

\- Борьба, а? - Он похлопал Илью по плечу, а потом сжал его. - Я бы тебя уложил на спину. На татами. 

Илью на мгновение охватило неприятное чувство, похожее на отголосок головной боли. Было понятно, что парень просто пытается быть своим в доску, но Илье остро захотелось стряхнуть его ладонь. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки.

\- Ты, конечно, высокий и хорошо сложен, но тем интересней, - продолжал Фарид, не замечая, как напрягся Илья. – Я, кстати, говорят, неплохой борец. Из лучших. Надеюсь, скоро поспаррингуем, а?

\- Конечно, - сдержанно ответил Илья. - Надеюсь, да.

*** 

За пять дней он не узнал особо много нового: практически всему, как выяснилось, его отлично научили в спецшколе КГБ. Разница заключалась только в деталях. Некоторые из них заставляли Илью чувствовать что-то вроде гордости за родину. После лекции о технических новинках, применяемых МИ-6, он, выйдя из класса, сказал Соло с легкой гримасой презрения:

\- Каменный век. У нас больше половины этих ваших «новейших» разработок были в ходу ещё до войны. 

Соло приподнял бровь:

\- Ну, Угроза, пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что «у нас» для тебя с некоторых пор означает «здесь», а не в великом и ужасном Советском Союзе. 

\- Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду, - отчеканил Илья, вздёрнув подбородок. - Каменный. Век.

Соло ухмыльнулся.

\- Конечно, понял. Не горячись так, а то растаешь.

После их первого занятия в тире инструктор, изучив мишени Ильи и Соло, прищёлкнул языком и сказал, обращаясь сразу к обоим:

\- Я так понимаю, пару раз до этого вы оружие в руках держали.

\- Да, приходилось. Пару раз, - скромно согласился Соло.

\- Пожалуй, парни, нет смысла тратить на вас моё время и боеприпасы. - Инструктор развёл руками. - Свободны. 

До занятий по рукопашному бою оставался час, который они решили провести в спортзале. В зале и раздевалках никого, кроме них, не оказалось. Илья потянул носом воздух: этот запах, сложная смесь пота, пыли, моющего средства, железа и ещё чёрт знает чего, был точно таким же, как в спортшколе времён его юности, да и выглядел зал почти так же.

\- Смотри-ка, Угроза, надо же. Твои любимые гири. - Соло наклонился, похлопал чугунный шар по чёрному блестящему боку, ухватился за ручку и выжал одной рукой - легко, будто гиря была из пластика. - Сколько тебе было, когда ты баловался этими красотками? Пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Сейчас надо бы перейти к чему-то посерьёзнее.

Он опустил гирю, неторопливо обошёл зал по кругу, попутно прикасаясь к железу. Повис на турнике, пару раз легко подтянулся и мягко спрыгнул на пол.

Илья неотрывно смотрел на него, мысленно пытаясь облечь во внятную форму причину своего внезапного замешательства. 

Он чувствовал себя, как, наверное, мог бы ощущать себя человек с серьезной близорукостью, неожиданно вернувший себе идеальную остроту зрения. 

Он был знаком с Соло настолько близко, что этого было достаточно, чтобы знать каждый сантиметр его тела. Его руки помнили твёрдость мышц под гладкой кожей, знали, каковы они наощупь, когда сокращаются и расслабляются, тяжесть и тепло Соло были хорошо знакомы его собственному телу - но он никогда, вдруг понял Илья, по-настоящему не смотрел на своего напарника и не видел его. Он замечал морщинки у его глаз, раннюю седину в чёрных густых волосах, мог распознать на его губах легчайшую тень усмешки, но всё, что ниже безупречного воротничка рубашки, что обычно скрыто хлопком и тонкой шерстяной тканью костюма, странным образом не имело для Ильи чётких очертаний. 

И вот теперь, наблюдая, как перекатываются мышцы на широкой спине, как двигаются плечи, когда Соло размахивает руками, разминая суставы, он не мог оторвать взгляда. Массивность Соло, крепость его мускулов оказались для Ильи внезапным открытием. Гладкий, обходительный, ироничный Соло в элегантной броне костюма и этот - с мощной спиной, с впечатляющим рельефом мышц под кожей рук, с крепкой шеей, двигающийся неправдоподобно ловко и легко для своих габаритов мужчина - где-то посередине между этими двумя существовал и третий Соло. Тот, которого Илья знал лучше всего. 

Тот, который ночами прижимал его к постели, кого помнили его руки и принимало в себя его тело.

Илья сглотнул и опустил глаза.

\- Ты что-то сказал, Угроза?

Илья сделал вид, что завязывает распустившийся шнурок.

\- Ты бы поработал над техникой, прежде чем гирями жонглировать, - буркнул он, прислушиваясь к себе.

Пульс у него, пожалуй, был немного быстрее положенного.

***

Местный бар действительно оказался просто баром. Не таким, впрочем, куда обычно после смены заходят работяги, чтобы пропустить по пиву. Бар выглядел как солидное заведение с историей: массивные столы, кожаные диваны, приглушённый тёплый свет и негромкий кул-джаз. Фарид уже был там. Он расположился у стойки из темного полированного дерева, пока бармен смешивал ему олд-фэшн.

Джейн была права и насчёт публики: добрую половину посетителей Илья уже встречал в аудиториях, спортзале или столовой. Те, кого он еще в лицо не знал, судя по всему, тоже чувствовали себя здесь в своей тарелке.

Габи первая заметила Джейн и Эмму, сидящих за столом в полутёмной глубине зала. Она помахала рукой и направилась к ним. Илья и Соло последовали за ней.

Девушки выглядели совершенно иначе, чем привык их видеть Илья. Из бесцветных простушек они вдруг превратились в привлекательных молодых женщин, пожалуй, даже наделенных неяркой, сдержанной красотой. Они по-прежнему походили друг на друга, как родственницы, но сейчас взгляд не соскальзывал с их лиц, как раньше. Илья мысленно поставил им за это преображение высокую оценку - оно требовало определённых навыков, особенно если учесть, что никаких особых средств, кроме умело наложенного грима и грамотно подобранной одежды и украшений, задействовано не было. Даже Соло, судя по выражению его лица, был впечатлён.

Габи расцеловала воздух в миллиметре от щёк девушек, будто они были ее давними подружками, и села во главе стола. Эмма, искоса поглядывая на Илью из-под полуопущенных ресниц, похлопала по сиденью рядом с собой, и он, приняв это приглашение, сел. Соло занял место напротив него, рядом с Джейн.

Всё вокруг напоминало Илье внезапно обретшую цвета сцену из чёрно-белого кинофильма эпохи джаза. Он заказал себе “Роб Рой”, Габи принесли “Кровавую Мэри”, а Соло получил свой неизменный скотч безо льда. Беседа за столом, поначалу прохладно-сдержанная, после второй порции выпивки стала вполне оживлённой, а после третьей и вовсе потекла гладко, как река.

Илья вполуха прислушивался к тому, как Джейн рассказывает Габи случаи из своей работы.

\- ...хотел завербовать Джин Шримптон, но она якобы оказалась тупой до ужаса и потенциально бесполезной. На самом деле, я думаю, она его просто тогда отшила, вот и вся история. Никакой вербовки, банальная обида. Подожди, у тебя ещё впереди все эти клубы и полезные знакомства. Думаю, Александр не преминет воспользоваться твоим хорошеньким личиком. Побываешь и в “Лу-Лу”, и в “Аннабель”, и.... Тебе ещё успеет это всё осточертеть, милая. 

К их столу подошёл Дуглас - такой же подтянутый и прямой, как на занятиях, но его сухое лицо оживляла лёгкая улыбка, а глаза блестели, делая его на добрых пять-семь лет моложе. Он неожиданно тепло поздоровался со всеми присутствующими. Пожав руки Илье и Соло и кивнув каждой из женщин по очереди, он протянул руку Габи:

\- Мисс Теллер. Не откажетесь, если я приглашу вас на танец? Заодно у вас появится шанс выяснить, действительно ли я бездушный человек-радиоприемник.

Габи фыркнула и, закатив глаза, состроила гримаску, но в итоге поднялась из-за стола и положила ладонь на протянутую руку куратора. 

Вскоре они уже покачивались под Чета Бейкера в медленном танце. Дуглас что-то рассказывал, а Габи вовсю хохотала, закидывая голову и демонстрируя белые зубы.

В голове у Ильи начинало шуметь. Стакан перед ним, как по волшебству, снова оказался полным. Он отхлебнул, чуть ослабил галстук и осмотрелся. 

Джейн шептала что-то в самое ухо Соло. Её локоть лежал у него на плече, наманикюренные пальцы легонько барабанили по лацкану его пиджака. Соло ухмылялся и кивал. Судя по тому, как двигалась его рука под столом, он гладил Джейн по колену.

Это предположение заставило Илью на мгновение замереть - он не ожидал…

Не ожидал чего, собственно? Это, в конце концов, Наполеон Соло, профессиональный дамский угодник. Поглаживание коленки расположенной к нему женщины вряд ли значило для него больше, чем жест, которым смахивают с плеча пылинку. 

Тёплая узкая кисть Эммы легла на запястье Ильи, а потом скользнула ниже. Пальцы её переплелись с его пальцами, бедром она прижалось к его бедру. Он, не вполне уверенный в правильности своей реакции, слегка сжал руку девушки, и та, опустив ресницы и быстрым движением облизав идеально накрашенные губы, потёрлась коленом о его ногу.

Илья моргнул.

Соло, которому Джейн продолжала шептать что-то, поглаживая его рукав, смотрел на Илью через стол, чуть прищурившись, - долгим, неподвижным, холодным взглядом.

*** 

Гарри приехал за ними за час до полуночи. 

Илья коснулся плеча Эммы - та, скинув туфельки и вытянув ноги на сиденье, прислонилась спиной к плечу Ильи и лениво посасывала свой “космо”, которым Илья уже потерял счёт. К его удивлению, пьяной Эмма не выглядела, может, лишь слегка возбуждённой и раскрасневшейся, что было заметно даже под слоем пудры. 

\- Нам пора. Прости.

Она выпрямилась, надула губки.

\- Ох, как жаль. Ну, после выходных увидимся.

Потянувшись к Илье, она обхватила его шею и легко коснулась губами его губ.

Илья встал, бросив взгляд на Соло. Тот смотрел на него с лёгкой усмешкой, расправляя подвёрнутые рукава рубашки.

\- Габи… - начал Илья.

\- Уэверли заехал за ней около получаса назад, - сообщил Соло, надевая пиджак и засовывая галстук в карман. Верхнюю пуговицу рубашки он оставил расстёгнутой. - Ты, видно, был слишком занят, раз не заметил. Пойдём.

Всю дорогу до дома они молчали. Илья чувствовал себя странно: лёгкое опьянение мешалось в его голове с чем-то, похожим на щемящее острое предчувствие. Соло, отвернувшись к окну, смотрел на мелькающие в темноте за стеклом огни домов.

Молчали они, и поднимаясь по лестнице на свой третий этаж.

Едва захлопнув дверь, Соло включил свет в прихожей и привалился к стене. Он стоял, наклонив голову к плечу и засунув руки в карманы брюк, изучая Илью внимательным взглядом.

Илья попытался понять, насколько пьян Соло, но это оказалось нелегко. Глаза его, хоть и блестели, были совершенно ясными. Илья вдруг впервые заметил, как много серебряных волосков появилось в чёрной шевелюре за последние полгода - в прохладном люминесцентном свете они были заметны особенно ярко. Скулы Соло горели румянцем - неровным, мальчишески-нежным, словно просвечивающим из-под кожи, чётко очерченные губы казались темнее, чем обычно. Нежная тень от ресниц лежала на скулах.

\- Ну, что? - спросил Соло. - Ну?..

Илья сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул к нему.

Поцеловал осторожно, едва касаясь губами губ, легко тронул кончиком языка нижнюю. 

Соло не шевелился - так и стоял, руки в карманах, подбородок вздёрнут. Дыхание его было горячим и пахло алкоголем. 

 

Илья поцеловал его ещё раз, настойчивей, прижимаясь плотнее. И на мгновение ему показалось, что губы Соло дрогнули. Тогда Илья обхватил его лицо ладонями, гладя большими пальцами скулы, заставляя его губы раскрыться под нажимом его собственных, он ощущал языком прохладную гладкость зубов и обжигающую влагу рта. Прижав Соло всем телом к стене, он почувствовал, как руки того дёрнулись, но так и остались на месте. 

Илья отстранился, выравнивая дыхание, продолжая ласкать кончиками пальцев скулы Соло, заглядывая в его спокойные, тёмные от тени ресниц и расширившихся зрачков глаза. Если бы он не ощущал собственным телом, как Соло возбуждён, то мог бы подумать, что тот к происходящему равнодушен; но, поскольку это было слишком очевидно не так, казалось, что Соло дает ему разрешение делать то, что он сам сочтет уместным. 

Соло оторвал спину от стены, вынул, наконец, руки из карманов, позволяя снять с себя пиджак. Илья потянул вверх его рубашку, вытаскивая её из-под ремня, выше, к самой груди, к лопаткам, положил ладонь на гладкую горячую кожу чуть выше крестца и, помедлив, скользнул ею вниз, под ремень, под резинку трусов, к ложбинке между крепких ягодиц - и замер.

\- Ну?.. - тихо повторил Соло. Голос его смеялся.

У Ильи с новой силой зашумело в голове. 

Он рывком развернул Соло спиной к себе, прижал всем весом к стене, грудью ощущая, как тяжело вздымаются его рёбра, вдыхая слабый запах “Ветивера” от его волос. Скользнул руками по бокам к застёжке брюк, нащупывая, чтобы расстегнуть, пряжку ремня, потянул вниз брюки вместе с бельём одной рукой, второй одновременно расстёгивая свои. И вдруг всё опрокинулось, и он сам теперь лежал, задыхаясь под массивным телом Соло, на ковре, пахнущем пылью, с расстёгнутыми штанами, возбуждённый, растерянный, глядя в лицо Соло, нависшего над ним. 

Предплечье Соло пережимало ему горло, давая возможность втянуть ровно столько воздуха в лёгкие, сколько было необходимо.

Соло, тяжело дыша, облизнул губы и отрицательно покачал головой, растрепавшиеся волосы качнулись в такт движению. Колено его упиралось в пах Ильи, заставляя его развести ноги, замереть, сдаться - и Илья замер. 

Соло наклонился поцеловать его.

Руки Ильи сами собой взметнулись вверх. Он вцепился в волосы на затылке Соло, притягивая его ближе, кусая его губы, изворачиваясь под ним в попытке оказаться сверху - но вдруг вспышкой пронзило воспоминание, отчетливая картинка: широкая спина, мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, мощные плечи; жилы и мускулы, сокращающиеся, двигающиеся, как идеально отлаженный механизм, - и Илья прекратил борьбу. 

Соло прижимал его запястья к пыльному ковру. Илья смотрел, как из трещинки на его нижней губе медленно сочится кровь.

\- Пойдём, - попросил Илья. - К тебе. Пойдём. 

В спальне Соло они избавились от остатков одежды и упали на кровать, обнявшись так плотно, что трудно было дышать, переплетясь ногами, целуясь до вкуса крови на языке. В какой-то момент Соло глухо застонал, его объятие ослабело, и он уткнулся лицом в шею Ильи там, где она переходит в плечо, слегка сжал кожу зубами. Илья, и так уже взвинченный до предела, охнул, извернулся, подминая Соло под себя, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечи, почти бессознательно тычась членом между его ягодиц. 

\- Нет, - хрипло сказал Соло. - Нет, Илья.

Он не успел понять, как снова оказался снизу. Соло вздёрнул его, толкнул вперёд, и он едва успел выставить руки и упереться ими в спинку кровати. Ладони Соло обхватили его запястья, жёстко, как наручники из плоти, живот Соло прижимался к его спине. Дыхание Соло обжигало его ухо.

\- Ты не понял, Илья? - Голос Соло срывался, но каким-то образом звучал пугающе спокойно. - Ты мой. Ты мой, твоё тело, твоя задница, твоя упрямая башка - ты мой. 

Он навалился на Илью, коленом расталкивая его ноги пошире, поцеловал его в шею за ухом, в напряжённое плечо. 

\- Если ты не в состоянии понять, что никто… Никто, кроме… Я буду втрахивать это в тебя, пока не дойдёт. Кивни, если ты меня слышишь. Ты слышишь меня, Илья? Ну?

Перед глазами у Ильи плыло. Он кивнул, попытался сглотнуть ком в сжимающемся горле. Возбуждение, невыносимое само по себе, странным образом подпитывалось страхом, и от того становилось настолько сильным, что пугало, превращая всё происходящее в безумный замкнутый круг.

Один из наручников - ладоней Соло - разомкнулся, и спустя несколько мгновений Илья вздрогнул от влажного прикосновения - и от новой волны ревущего возбуждения пополам со страхом, когда член Соло упёрся в него, и Илья понял: Соло собирается трахнуть его почти без смазки, по слюне. Он дёрнулся, но пальцы Соло впились ему в бедро, удерживая на месте.

\- Стой. Не смей. Ты мой, уже забыл? Я напомню. 

Соло толкнулся внутрь, и Илья вздрогнул, сжался, приготовился кричать - но боль только принесла облегчение, отвлекая от возбуждения, которое к этому моменту стало просто нестерпимым.

\- Я буду трахать тебя, пока каждая клеточка твоего тела не запомнит это наизусть. Ты пропахнешь мной насквозь, до последней поры, чтобы ясно было абсолютно всем, начиная, блядь, с тебя самого: ты принадлежишь мне. - Соло шептал, не останавливаясь, и голос его подрагивал в такт толчкам. - Когда я тебя трахаю, весь мир для тебя должен сосредоточиться на моём члене, и всё, чего ты должен хотеть, - это ещё. Принимать меня. Как сейчас. Вот так. Чувствуешь? Скажи. Ну, скажи.

Илья застонал, оторвал руку от спинки кровати, пытаясь дотянуться до своего члена, но Соло перехватил его за запястье, вернул на место.

\- Нет. Попроси. Скажи словами.

\- Наполеон, - взмолился Илья. 

\- Ещё. Повтори.

\- На… Наполеон, - выдохнул Илья. Его начало трясти. С члена капала смазка - слишком много для смазки, крупные капли, оставляющие пятна на сбитой простыне.

\- Правильно. У тебя должно вставать только от того, что ты произносишь моё имя, и ты будешь кончать, просто зная, что ты мой, и я тебя трахаю. Только я, никто больше, никогда. Видишь, вот так. Ты уже протекаешь. Илья. Илья. Мой Илья.

Не прекращая говорить, Соло продолжал двигаться в нем. Он, то замедлялся, выводя член почти на всю длину, а потом с мучительной плавностью вводя его обратно, то, как будто в стремлении усилить свои слова, донести их до Ильи, отпечатать на его подкорке, начинал ускорять движения бедер.

Илья почти терял равновесие, не падая только потому, что его удерживали руки Соло, прижимающие его запястья к спинке кровати. 

В его вселенной остался только яростный шепот Наполеона Соло и безумное, пугающе непривычное возбуждение, застывшее на пороге перехода на какой-то совершенно иной уровень. 

\- Ты кончаешь подо мной, Илья. Ты понимаешь это? Чувствуешь? Я это делаю с тобой. Я, не ты сам, Илья. Ты кончаешь, потому что мой член внутри тебя, тебе больше ничего не нужно, ты понимаешь это? Не нужно ничего делать. Не надо ни о чём думать. Ты мой, и тебе этого достаточно. 

Внезапно Илья понял: так и есть. Не надо больше ни раздумывать, ни бояться, - ничего. Надо просто принять слова Соло, как он сейчас принимает в себя его член. Принять целиком ту стихийную силу, что заключена в оболочку человека, заявившего и отстаивающего на него свои права – его напарника, любовника и друга. Отпустить всё остальное, и тогда наступит облегчение, и всё станет просто. Всё встанет на свои места.

Словно в ответ на это крушение внутренних барьеров, благословенное, восхитительное, долгожданное облегчение, наконец, наступило, затопив остатки сознания. Илья чувствовал, как содрогается всем телом от сильнейшего оргазма, как сокращаются его внутренние мышцы, и как в ответ на это движения Соло становятся еще глубже и резче, заполняя его до отказа, до самого предела его возможностей. 

Соло, еще крепче стиснув его запястья, вошел в него на всю длину и замер, содрогаясь с ним в унисон. 

Илья уронил голову на спинку кровати, упершись лбом в холодное дерево, Соло тяжело дышал, прижимаясь потной грудью к его взмокшей спине. 

-Ты мой, - хрипло прошептал он, уткнувшись головой в шею Ильи, - подводя окончательный итог, ставя последнюю точку.

На какое-то время они так и замерли, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда Илья начал немного приходить в себя и сделал попытку выпрямиться и освободиться, Соло отпустил его руки, но лишь затем, чтобы перехватить за талию и, не разрывая своих железных объятий, повалился набок, утягивая Илью с собой. Лежа на боку, Соло снова обхватил его всем своим телом, не позволяя отодвинуться даже на несколько сантиметров, не допуская, чтобы его начинающий обмякать член выскользнул из тела Ильи. 

Илья, наконец, расслабился в этом собственническом захвате, чувствуя на душе странную пустоту и спокойствие. Как будто что-то ранее мешающее ему дышать полной грудью, теперь было разнесено вдребезги, и на освободившемся пространстве он может выстроить что-то другое, совершенно новое. Он прислушивался к этому непривычному для себя состоянию полного покоя, осознавая, что неотделимой частью и единственной причиной этой перемены является мужчина, заключивший его сейчас в неразбиваемые объятия. Ему казалось, что Соло, дышащий ему сейчас в затылок, хотя и кажется успокоившимся, но не спит, чуткий, как зверь, реагируя на каждое его движение. Откуда-то пришло осознание того, что Соло не заснет, пока не спит он сам. И что смысл выражения «охранять чей-то сон» теперь не кажется ему пустой абстракцией. 

Илья пытался привести свои мысли в порядок в тщетной попытке отвлечься от проходящих через все его тело новых, почти принудительных судорог удовольствия. 

Он потянулся дрожащей рукой к стене, чтобы нашарить сбившееся на край кровати одеяло. Ему хотелось накрыться и постараться уснуть. Но Соло, почуяв его движение, цепко поймал его руку и, прижав к себе еще ближе, хотя это казалось невозможным, зашептал ему на ухо.

-Тшш, Илья. Ты куда? Урок еще не окончен. Надо закрепить пройденное.

Член Соло, все еще находившийся в его теле, снова наливался кровью, твердел, начинал медленно и плавно скользить в нём.

На этот раз смазки было более чем достаточно, и Соло без всяких усилий снова размеренно и сильно трахал его, его член двигался как горячий, хорошо смазанный поршень. Илья застонал и откинул голову на плечо напарника. У него даже не возникло мысли о том, чтобы не сдаться. Второй раз за эту ночь. 

Движения Соло, как будто попадали в такт ударам его сердца. Илье казалось, что его нервные окончания перегреты настолько, что еще немного, и сгорят. Не в силах воспринимать все это дальше, оставаясь в сознании, Илья медленно начал уплывать в беспамятство. Только в ушах звучал хриплый шепот Соло: «Ты мой, Илья. Мой». 

***


	5. Chapter 5

*** 

\- На самом деле, - сказал Соло, поднимая воротник пальто и снова пряча затянутые в перчатки руки в карманы, - для начала октября несколько холодновато. Что скажешь, Угроза?

Илья покосился на него.

\- Серьёзно? Ты хочешь обсудить со мной погоду?..

Соло пожал плечами, щурясь на силуэт Габи у пруда: она кормила уток, отрывая куски от булки и бросая в воду с энтузиазмом маленькой девочки.

\- Почему нет? Всё лучше, чем молчать. А поскольку ты не спешишь начинать беседу, я предложил свою тему. Весьма банальную, надо сказать, но для начала сойдёт.

Илья вытащил из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и убрал остальные в карман.

\- Да ты сам всю дорогу молчал, - заметил он, крутя сигарету в пальцах. 

\- Я думал, - ответил Соло. – Тебе интересно, о чем именно? 

Илья хмыкнул.

\- Не уверен. Но ты же всё равно скажешь, верно?

Соло развернулся к нему, положив руку на спинку скамейки за его плечом, чуть наклонился и доверительно произнёс:

\- Меня всё это время мучает вопрос - моя сперма все еще в тебе? Потому что, знаешь, утром мой палец вошёл в тебя без малейших усилий. Знал бы ты, как трудно мне было сдержаться, чтобы не трахнуть тебя.

 

Илье показалось, что сердце у него подскочило к горлу, а потом стремительно ухнуло вниз. 

\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил он. - Заткнись. 

Сигарета, которую он так и не прикурил, выпала из его пальцев.

Соло похлопал его по колену затянутой в перчатку рукой:

\- Ладно, ладно. Не напрягайся так. Смотри, Габи идёт тебя спасать.

Габи подошла к ним, дыша себе на ладони. 

\- Прожорливые твари, эти утки, - весело сказала она. – Глядя на них, я даже сама проголодалась. И, кстати, жутко замёрзла. Как насчёт пойти в какое-нибудь теплое место, где можно еще и пообедать?

\- Отличная идея, сестрёнка. - Соло поднялся. - Заодно сэкономлю пару часов на готовку дома. У меня как раз наметились на сегодня кое-какие планы, которые потребуют много времени и полной отдачи.

Он взглянул на Илью с лёгкой ухмылкой, и тот понадеялся, что вспыхнувшие щёки можно, если что, оправдать румянцем от холода. 

\- Идём, Угроза. Тебе тоже не помешает поесть. Весь день на одних блинчиках не протянешь. 

Соло действительно приготовил на завтрак блинчики, но к тому времени, как Илья, наконец, сел за стол, они уже бесповоротно остыли.

Виноват был в этом опять же Соло. Когда Илья проснулся, он лежал рядом, обняв подушку, и смотрел на него. И едва Илья открыл рот, чтобы спросить, давно ли он не спит и спал ли вообще, Соло приподнялся на локтях, потянулся к нему и запечатал его рот долгим, глубоким, влажным поцелуем. 

А потом уверенно, хотя и очень бережно ощупал каждый сантиметр его тела тёплыми сильными пальцами. Будто проверяя, не причинил ли случайно вреда прошлой ночью. Но при этом Соло ухитрился превратить этот почти медицинский осмотр в мучительную нескончаемую ласку, собственнически поглаживая, снова и снова целуя приоткрытые пересохшие губы Ильи, оставляя засосы на шее и на груди чуть ниже ключиц.

Тело Ильи, хотя и ныло после всего случившегося ночью, как после тяжёлой тренировки, было расслабленным и податливым. Ему не хотелось ни двигаться, ни сопротивляться. Он позволял Соло поворачивать себя, раздвигать ноги, по-хозяйски бесстыдно касаться, поглаживая, сжимая. Илья почти отстранённо отмечал собственное возбуждение, накрывающее его с каждым новым прикосновением медленно и неуклонно, как прилив. Когда Соло перевернул его на живот и, с нажимом пройдясь кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, раздвинул его ягодицы и медленно ввел палец, он сам развёл ноги шире, полностью готовый ко всему, что могло последовать.

Но тут Соло поднялся, напоследок легко хлопнув его по заднице.

\- Вставай. Душ, завтрак, а потом мы идём на прогулку с Габи. Сегодня блинчики. Ты же любишь блинчики? Тогда давай живей.

Соло вышел, оставив его, задыхающегося от возбуждения и растерянного, одного… 

\- Если никто не возражает, я бы предложил взять по стейку, - сказал Соло. - Габи? Илья? Тебе-то уж точно не стоит отказываться от хорошего куска мяса, учитывая предстоящие тебе в ближайшее время физические нагрузки.

Илья, упершись взглядом в напарника, отчетливо проартикулировал: «Сука». Лицо у него горело. Он попытался как можно незаметней сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки.

\- Мне без разницы, если честно, - произнес он вслух. К его большому облегчению, голос прозвучал почти ровно.

Уголок губ Соло едва заметно дёрнулся вверх. 

\- Классно, - кивнула Габи. - И по «Гиннессу».

\- Конечно же, Габи, отличная идея, - вдохновенно поддержал Соло. - И непременно по «Гиннессу». 

Илья ел молча. Пока они с Соло расправлялись со своими стейками и жареной картошкой, Габи успела доесть свою порцию. Она еще заказала себе десерт и теперь лениво ковыряла ложечкой шарик мороженого.

\- Твой аппетит вызывает у меня невольное уважение, - сказал Соло, наконец отодвинув пустую тарелку и допив последний глоток своего стаута. 

\- Это потому, что я очень энергичная юная леди, - парировала Габи. - Если вы закончили, можно погулять ещё. Пройтись по магазинам. Или сходить в кино. Или ещё что-нибудь придумать. У меня весь день свободен.

\- С удовольствием, - сказал Соло. А потом, помолчав, добавил: - Но в другой раз, пожалуй. Я обещал Илье помочь с некоторыми моментами насчет древних римлян. Он, видишь ли, ещё не до конца понял некоторые детали из Светония, а я отлично разбираюсь в той эпохе.

\- Из Светония? - недоуменно переспросила Габи. - Это что, так важно, что обязательно нужно тратить на это выходные? Именно сегодня?

\- Вообще-то, нет, - хмуро сказал Илья.

\- Вообще-то, да, - не допускающим возражений тоном сказал Соло. – На учебной неделе у нас на это будет слишком мало времени.

Габи наморщила носик, переводя взгляд с Ильи на Соло и обратно.

\- Знаете что, ну и ладно, - сказала она наконец. - Позвоню Алексу и скажу, что внезапно освободилась. Даже интересно, куда он меня потащит на этот раз.

\- Алексу? - Соло ухмыльнулся.

\- Именно, - сухо подтвердила Габи, поднимаясь и надевая пальто. - Но тебе лучше называть его шефом.

***

Габи уехала, расцеловав их в щёки и пообещав позвонить завтра.

Пока несли счёт, они молчали, глядя друг на друга через стол. Илье остро хотелось отвести глаза, но что-то во взгляде Соло не позволяло ему сделать это.

Расплатившись, Соло встал.

\- Пойдём. Прогуляемся немного.

Несколько минут они шагали молча. Ветер усилился и дул в лицо, выбивая слезы из глаз. 

\- Помнишь, о чем я тебя спрашивал в парке? – спросил наконец Соло. Подождав ответа несколько секунд и не дождавшись его, он продолжил. - Знаю, что помнишь. Так вот, мы сейчас зайдём в первую по пути аптеку, и я куплю флакон детского масла. Ты догадываешься, зачем? 

Илья покачал головой. Внезапно ему пришла в голову мысль, что ветер, срывающий слова с губ Соло, доносит их до идущих сзади людей. Он оглянулся: на несколько десятков метров позади них никого не было, кроме парочки девчонок-подростков, звонко хохотавших над чем-то своим. Было ясно - им нет никакого дела до двух высоких мужчин, неторопливо шагающих впереди. 

\- Ты наверняка сейчас уже не такой растянутый, как с утра, поэтому смазки я жалеть не буду, - продолжал Соло спокойным голосом. - Все будет так легко и безболезненно, что ты будешь изнывать от желания попросить меня быть пожёстче. Но ты же не попросишь, верно? Ни за что. Так, Илья?

Они остановились у аптеки. Соло, уже взявшись за ручку двери, смотрел на него со странным любопытством.

\- Ты ненормальный, Соло, - сказал Илья. 

Соло усмехнулся.

\- А ты?..

*** 

Соло ждал, прислонившись к входной двери, пока Илья разуется, потом крепко взял его за запястье, потянул, увлекая за собой.

\- Пойдём.

Илья, уже заведенный с утра, не стал задавать лишних вопросов, а просто последовал за ним. 

У себя в комнате Соло указал Илье на кровать, и он молча присел на край. Соло опустился в стоящее напротив кресло и откинулся на спинку, окинув Илью долгим задумчивым взглядом. Пальцы его сжали подлокотники так сильно, что побелели ногти.

\- Разденься, - сказал он, наконец. - Пожалуйста.

Помедлив, Илья стащил водолазку, расстегнул ремень; избавившись от брюк, ногой оттолкнул их в сторону. 

Соло встал и, не сводя с него напряженного взгляда, неторопливо начал расстёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки.

\- Не останавливайся. Продолжай, Илья. 

Сердце бешено грохотало у Ильи уже где-то в горле. Он, не понимая, что заставляет его подчиняться, стащил с себя остатки одежды вплоть до носков, и выпрямился.

\- Присядь. - Соло, сняв рубашку, с пугающей аккуратностью сложил её и положил на спинку кресла. Подойдя вплотную к Илье, он мягко провёл раскрытой ладонью по его лицу, мазнув по губам большим пальцем. Коснулся кончиками пальцев тёмных меток засосов, одного за другим, как будто пересчитывая.

\- Я полюбил тебя два с половиной года назад. И первые два года я хотел тебя, ни на что даже не надеясь, довольствуясь только возможностью быть с тобой рядом. Целых два года, Илья. - Он говорил спокойным негромким голосом, пожалуй даже, слегка рассеянно. - Знаешь выражение «танталовы муки»? Наверняка знаешь. Я почти уверен в этом.

Он замолчал. Протянув руку, провёл по волосам Ильи. Илья не знал, как реагировать на все это, как будто загипнотизированный негромким голосом Соло и его словами, в которых, несмотря на всю их обескураживающую внезапность, просматривалась неумолимая логика и скрытая боль. 

\- Ложись. На спину. И, пожалуйста, раздвинь ноги. 

Илья подчинился, чувствуя, как холодеют ладони и сводит судорогой предчувствия живот.

Соло, окончательно раздевшись, застыл возле кровати, разглядывая его. Провёл рукой по его подрагивающему животу, слегка коснулся члена и наклонился, чтобы достать из кармана валяющихся на полу брюк флакон масла.

Взобравшись на кровать, он встал на колени между разведённых ног Ильи.

\- Когда ты решил спать со мной, я был рад и тому, что ты давал мне. Я бы никогда не сказал тебе прямо о том, что мне мало, потому что был счастлив и этим. Но… - Он открыл флакон и щедро плеснул в сложенную ковшиком ладонь масла. В воздухе разнёсся нежный, сладковатый запах. - Вчера я понял, - ты сам мне показал, - на что ты способен на самом деле. Насколько ты готов, и, что важно, сам хочешь принимать меня. Потому что, Илья, это… - он позволил маслу пролиться на живот Ильи, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, - это нужно тебе не меньше, чем мне.

Он замолчал, медленными, нежными движениями размазывая тонко пахнущее масло по животу Ильи, по его члену и внутренней стороне бёдер, раздвигая скользкими пальцами ягодицы и смазывая вход. 

Илья в смятении осознал, что снова начинает возбуждаться. Рука Соло скользила по его телу, задевая член только мимоходом, но и этого было более чем достаточно.

\- Я не допущу, чтобы всё опять стало, как раньше, - жёстко сказал Соло. - Это окончательно сведёт с ума и меня, и тебя. И если для того, чтобы донести до тебя эту истину, мне придется трахать тебя до потери пульса, то я готов на это. Я буду делать это, пока до тебя не дойдет, что твое единственное желание, единственный способ обрести покой и счастье – это принимать меня и мой член. Мы больше не вернемся на исходную точку. 

Он провёл рукой с остатками масла вверх и вниз по своему стоящему члену, подхватил Илью под колени, потянул на себя.

\- Тебе надо осознать и понять, насколько ты в этом нуждаешься. Перестать себя сдерживать. Прекратить держаться за сомнения и страхи. Отпустить их. Тебе не нужно ни о чём волноваться, Илья. Пока я с тобой, пока я тебя трахаю, ты свободен от всего остального. Я сам обо всём позабочусь. Отпусти себя. Твоя единственная забота - кончать подо мной. А моя единственная забота - это ты. 

Когда он начал входить в него, у Ильи на мгновение сбилось дыхание - но это и вправду было слишком легко, слишком мало. Он не ожидал поймать себя на такой мысли, и это его встревожило - но тут Соло въехал в него до упора, неожиданно резко, и снова, и ещё раз, и Илью накрыл отзвук того, что он чувствовал прошлой ночью. Это чувство было слабее, но с каждым толчком усиливалось, как каждая следующая волна оказывается чуть выше предыдущей. Илья, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом, закрыл лицо предплечьем, но тут же услышал голос Соло:

\- Нет, Илья. Нет. Посмотри на меня.

Он послушался, убрал руку и потянулся к своему члену, глядя Соло в глаза, и тот кивнул: можно. Не прекращая трахать его всё в том же размеренном ритме, глубокими, мощными толчками, Соло закинул его ноги себе на плечи, одной рукой потянулся вниз, и положил ладонь поверх ладони, которой он ласкал себя, повторяя его движения. Одна нога Ильи начала соскальзывать, и он инстинктивно упёрся в твёрдое плечо Соло ступнёй. Соло придержал ее, рукой прижав плотнее к своему плечу, и, не прекращая движений бедрами, наклонил голову и нежно поцеловал лодыжку. От этого жеста Соло, как будто неосознанного, у Ильи перехватило дыхание. А потом ему стало не до того. В Соло будто что-то переключилось, он шумно втянул воздух и начал вбиваться в Илью всё быстрее.

Илья чувствовал приближение той самой высокой волны - не сносящего разум оргазма, равного по силе цунами, что был вчера, но тоже достаточно мощной, чтобы заставить его всхлипнуть. Он выпустил свой член из ладони, вцепился в бедро Соло, вонзив пальцы в каменные мышцы, и Соло продолжил двигать рукой уже в одиночку, всё быстрее и быстрее, нагоняя темп, в котором двигались его бёдра.

\- Сейчас, - хрипло сказал Соло. - Вот сейчас.

Это не было разрешением, скорее как будто поощрением, и Илья, со смешанным чувством облегчения, благодарности и восторга, кончил на его руку, на свой скользкий от сладко пахнущего масла живот. 

И почти тут же Соло коротко застонал, изливаясь внутри, навалился на него всем весом, и, содрогаясь, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. 

Илья, распятый, распластанный под горячим тяжёлым телом, загнанно дыша, закрыл глаза. 

Соло повернул голову, коснулся губами его кожи.

\- Хорошо. - Горячий шёпот обжигал Илье шею. - Вот так хорошо.

*** 

Илья стоял у плиты, глядя на закипающий чайник.

Он уже привык, что кофе по утрам варит Соло, и ему казалось неправильным браться за это вместо него. 

А ещё он вдруг понял, что очень давно не пил крепкого сладкого чая. Хотя бы из пакетика, как сейчас. Когда-то он предпочитал именно чай - в сущности, это Соло приучил его к кофе. Как и к кулинарным изыскам, и ко сну в обнимку, и как сейчас снова приучает к чему-то новому.

И если всё остальное не вызывало у Ильи никаких особых возражений, то методы, которыми Соло пытался привить ему новую привычку, беспокоили его. Возможно, даже пугали.

Настолько, что вчера он решился заговорить об этом вслух. 

Они с Соло ещё долго молча лежали, остывая, приходя в себя после секса (который скорее стоило бы называть еблей, потому что обозначить словом “секс” их недавнее занятие было бы примерно как назвать “Блэк Лейбл”, который предпочитал Соло, разбавленным этанолом). Соло, обняв Илью со спины, тёрся носом об его взмокший затылок, изредка касался губами шеи, легко сжимал зубами мочку уха. Илья почти начал засыпать - от физической усталости и оттого, что в голове у него творился полный хаос. Соло вёл себя, как человек на грани помешательства, и Илье начинало понемногу казаться, что и сам он уже не вполне в своем уме.

\- Есть хочу, как волк, - сказал вдруг Соло и сел. - Ты не голоден? 

Помедлив, Илья ответил:

\- Да, пожалуй, можно. 

\- Отлично, - Соло слез с кровати, потрепал его по плечу и ухмыльнулся. - Жду тебя на кухне, как только наберешься сил встать.

Пока Соло соображал им быстрый ужин, Илья наскоро ополоснулся в душе, натянул чистую одежду и, приглаживая мокрые волосы, пришел в кухню и сел за стол.

Соло подвинул к нему тарелку с нарезанным сыром и ломтями белого пористого хлеба. Протянул стакан, до середины наполненный тёмной жидкостью:

\- Просто катастрофа. У нас из еды абсолютно ничего не осталось, кроме этого убогого чеддера и вчерашней чиабатты. Но зато я вспомнил, что приберёг бутылку порто. Всего лишь «тони», но зато урожая пятьдесят пятого. Считается, что год был неплохой. Держи.

Илья покрутил стакан в руке, отхлебнул.

Слишком сладко и слишком крепко. 

\- Спасибо.

Соло наклонил голову, заинтересованно разглядывая его. 

\- Ты что такой скучный, Угроза? Ужин не нравится? Ну, прости, завтра исправлюсь.

\- Что с тобой происходит, Наполеон? - негромко спросил Илья. 

Он вскинул голову и посмотрел Соло прямо в глаза. 

\- Ты о чём? Боюсь, не совсем тебя понял.

\- Да брось, - оборвал его Илья. - Ты себя ведёшь так, будто вот-вот созреешь для дурки. Только что… - Илья на несколько секунд замялся, потом, собравшись с духом, решительно продолжил. - Только что мне было трудно понять, чего именно ты хочешь - трахнуть меня или убить, а теперь ты светским тоном извиняешься за недостаточно шикарный ужин. Тебе не кажется, что это несколько выходит за рамки нормального? Мне - кажется. И это пугает. Я не за себя боюсь. И не тебя, конечно. Я за тебя волнуюсь, Соло. Что происходит? 

Соло помолчал, наблюдая, как порто медленными потеками стекает по стенкам стакана.

\- Ну, вроде как, все живы. - Он поднял взгляд на Илью и криво усмехнулся. – И вроде как тебе даже понравился этот, как ты говоришь, убийственный трах. Понравился? Или ты побоишься признать, что я прав, а, Илья?

\- Не побоюсь, - резко ответил Илья. - Да, мне было хорошо. Но это не делает твое поведение нормальным. Я сам чувствую, как начинаю сходить с ума. Если мне… Если ты говорил тогда всерьёз … А мне все равно это…

\- Слушай, - устало сказал Соло, - помнишь, я сказал, что был рад, когда ты решил со мной спать, но мне всегда было мало, и постоянно хотелось больше? Так вот – это правда. А теперь я точно знаю, что ты способен на большее, и что ты будешь только рад дать мне то, что я хочу. Если бы я раньше знал, что тебя заводят все эти разговорчики и приказной тон, я бы… - он замолк, подбирая слова. - К счастью, я всё-таки выяснил, как тебя растормошить. Пусть случайно, но всё-таки. Может, давай свернём этот дурацкий разговор и просто договоримся принимать всё это как игру, пусть и со странными правилами, но которая нравится нам обоим, а?

\- То есть, - уточнил Илья, - в пятницу ты трахнул меня почти насухую, чтобы проверить, заводит ли меня жёсткий секс? И это, по-твоему, нормально? Чёрт, Наполеон, это было довольно близко к изнасилованию. Кончил я в итоге или нет, суть не меняется.

\- Нет. - Соло слегка скривился, как от горечи, и сделал большой глоток из стакана, как будто желая смыть эту горечь сладким вином. - Нет, я бы не стал так поступать нарочно. Я был здорово пьян. Нет, это меня не извиняет, да я и не оправдываюсь, но это может хоть как-то объяснить, почему так все получилось. Но дело, конечно, не только в алкоголе. Я на самом деле слегка двинулся. Ты прав, Илья. Я одержим тобой. Мне всегда тебя мало. И ты здесь, всегда рядом, и ведешь себя в постели так, словно исполняешь малоприятную обязанность… - Он жёстко сжал губы. - Я с тобой иногда себя чувствовал, как мародёр с девственницей, которая даёт просто потому, что боится: если не даст - будет хуже.

\- Ты несёшь чушь, Наполеон, - возразил Илья. К лицу у него прилила кровь, щёки запылали, а в голове зашумело. - Я уже не раз говорил тебе: я не отказываюсь от своих слов. И не жалею о том, что я с тобой.

Соло невесело усмехнулся.

\- Я не хочу быть твоей обязанностью, Илья. Я тоже говорил тебе об этом не раз. Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня, или пытался быть ради меня кем-то другим. Я люблю именно тебя, и именно тебя я так сильно хочу. И я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, Илья. Чтобы ты понял: не надо себя сдерживать. Ты можешь передать контроль мне. По крайней мере, на то время, пока мы трахаемся. Снимай свою броню хотя бы в спальне, пожалуйста. Иначе мы оба действительно сойдём с ума.

Илья вспомнил, как ещё совсем недавно не мог поверить в то, что можно испытывать к кому-то желание, подобное тому, с каким Соло хотел его самого. И как ни неловко было в этом признаваться самому себе, сейчас он понимал его немного лучше, чем ещё несколько дней назад. Но то, каким способом Наполеон заставлял его открыть и принять свои желания и потребности, сбивало его с толку.

Он в пару глотков допил вино и, пытаясь собраться, сказал:

\- Знаешь, а у нас в стране портвейн считается напитком алкоголиков. Впрочем, у нас и портвейн не такой. - Он замолк, глубоко вдохнул и покосился на Соло. Тот молча отрывал от хлеба кусочки и отправлял в рот. - И… что теперь нам делать, Наполеон?

Соло поднял голову. Пожал плечами.

\- Единственное, что я могу предложить, - давай попробуем поиграть по моим правилам. Твоё тело их уже приняло, попробуй понять и разумом, что это всего лишь игра. Пусть и слегка жёсткая, но именно игра, в которую оба участника играют ради удовольствия. И которую всегда можно прекратить, если она перестанет тебе нравиться. 

\- Но ты же сказал, что не допустишь, чтобы всё стало, как раньше, - напомнил Илья.

\- Нет. Не допущу. Но я не собираюсь тебя насиловать - чёрт, да я просто не смогу физически это сделать. Хотя бы потому, что прекрасно знаю: ты легко смог бы убить меня, если захотел бы. И понятно, что дело совсем не в этом. Ты не слабак и не жертва, равно как и я - не насильник. Но и сидеть на голодном пайке я больше не буду. Если ты решишь, что тебе мои потребности не по силам и ты не хочешь того, что я предлагаю, - я просто уйду.

Илья потёр ладонью лоб. 

Это было слишком сложно - и при этом потрясающе просто. На секунду он вспомнил ту лёгкость, которую ощутил под Соло, когда тот говорил: «Отпусти всё». 

Нет, самого Соло он отпускать не хотел. Несмотря ни на что. И прямо сейчас ответить сам себе на вопрос, почему ему настолько хочется, чтобы Соло остался, он точно не мог. 

\- Нет необходимости пока никому уходить, - сказал он. - Ладно. Давай попробуем.

Илья вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда из воспоминаний о вчерашнем разговоре его выдернуло внезапное прикосновение. Соло обнимал его, прижимаясь животом к его спине, и Илья через футболку почувствовал прохладу влажной после душа кожи напарника. С мокрых волос Соло капало на его плечо. От Наполеона еле заметно пахло мылом и мятой, и ненавязчиво - привычным “Ветивером”. 

\- Как же я по тебе соскучился, - пробормотал Соло. Он потёрся гладко выбритой, чуть влажной щекой об ухо Ильи, и, прижав его еще крепче к себе одной рукой, протянул вторую и выключил огонь под выкипающим чайником. 

\- Ага. Привет, Ковбой. Целую вечность не виделись, - неловко пошутил Илья. 

\- Для меня так и есть, - согласился Соло. Он положил подбородок ему на плечо и провёл рукой по животу, забираясь под футболку. - Я люблю тебя, Илья. Думаешь, я многим говорил эти слова и не врал при этом? Это не так уж и легко, поверь. Тебе же я говорю их совершенно серьёзно. И я буду стоять так, - он поглаживал живот Ильи, второй рукой крепко обхватив его за плечи, прижимая к себе вплотную, - пока ты не поймёшь, что я искренен и говорю чистую правду. Не хочу тебя отпускать, пока есть такая возможность. Хочу запереть тебя в этой квартире как минимум до завтрашнего утра и не отпускать дальше вытянутой руки. И то ненадолго. Уж прости за откровенность, мне очень трудно сдерживаться. 

У Ильи засосало под ложечкой. Он стоял, не делая попыток высвободиться и не зная, что сказать.

И тут Соло разомкнул объятия. 

\- Но сначала я схожу в мясную лавку, куплю два нормальных стейка и приготовлю их как положено, а не так, как нам подали их вчера в той забегаловке. А ты можешь пока подумать над вопросами, которые ты задашь мне про римлян, раз уж мы собираемся заняться углубленным изучением Светония. Или прогуляешься со мной?

Илья покачал головой. Ему хотелось побыть немного одному. Присутствие Соло совсем не помогало упорядочить мысли. 

Он выпил, наконец, чая, вымыл кружку и убрал в шкафчик. Бесцельно послонявшись по квартире, он лёг на кровать Соло, прижался лицом к подушке, втянул носом слабый остаточный запах напарника, а потом, перевернувшись на спину, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Внезапно ему пришла в голову отличная, если вспомнить, что пережила эта кровать за последнюю ночь, мысль. Он поднялся, отыскал чистое белье и аккуратно перестелил постель. Потом, взяв из своей спальни учебник английского, снова лёг.

Хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Эй, Угроза. Я дома.

\- Я здесь, - отозвался Илья и прислушался.

Зашуршали бумажные пакеты, стукнуло что-то о кухонный стол, и вот уже Соло сидит на краю кровати рядом с ним. Он казался спокойным, на его губах блуждала та непринуждённая полуулыбка, которую Илья уже начал забывать.

\- Что это у тебя? - Соло заглянул в учебник. - Фразовые глаголы? Захватывающее, наверное, чтение. - Он потянул книгу из рук Ильи с мягкой настойчивостью. – У меня есть другое предложение насчет того, чем можно заняться в выходной, помимо зубрёжки. Возможно, тебе понравится.  
*** 

\- Господи, - сказал Соло, в его голосе звучало искреннее восхищение. - Ты такой потрясающе гибкий! И почему я раньше не знал? Мог бы придумать что-нибудь ужасно интересное. Например…

\- Заткнись, - сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Илья. - Я единоборствами занимался, чему ты удивляешься? 

Он лежал на спине поперёк кровати. Одна его нога уже почти привычно устроилась на плече у Соло, вторую, согнутую в колене, Соло прижимал к постели, лишая его возможности двигаться. Илья впервые чувствовал себя настолько раскрытым и выставленным напоказ.

\- Я не удивляюсь, я восхищаюсь, - сказал Соло. - Превосходный обзор. 

Он двигался медленно, что было для Ильи почти пыткой, но он из-за принятых им ранее условий не мог попросить Соло ускориться. Раздеваясь и помогая раздеться Илье, он объяснил, что хочет устроить им обоим проверку на выносливость. Особенно, как сказал он, его интересуют пределы возможностей Ильи. В своих способностях в этой области Соло, кажется, был вполне уверен. 

А вот Илья в своих уже начинал сомневаться. Соло входил в него медленно и плавно - раз за разом, строго придерживаясь неторопливого ритма, гипнотически размеренного, сводящего с ума. 

\- Знаешь, почему я применил так мало смазки? - спросил Соло, и Илья не без укола мстительной радости отметил, что голос у него слегка срывается. - Чтобы ты прочувствовал каждый сантиметр моего члена, его длину, когда я вхожу до упора, и толщину. Когда ты так лежишь, мне отлично видно, как он в тебя входит, как растягивает. Попробуй представить это. Как ты принимаешь меня в себя, медленно, до самого конца. Эй? Ты со мной? Что такое? Остановиться?..

Илья, зажмурившись, кусая нижнюю губу, замотал головой, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в простыню. По его виску медленно скатилась слеза, ресницы намокли и слиплись.

\- Я и не собирался, не надейся, - ласково продолжил свой бесконечный монолог Соло. - Тебе же нравится, когда я в тебе, да? Этого мало, Илья. Тебе нужно полюбить это ощущение.

Илья потерялся окончательно. Время растянулось, как резиновая лента, перед глазами всё плыло, и он, плотно сжав веки, потянулся к своему члену - но рука Соло обхватила его запястье, отвела в сторону: “Нет, ещё нет”, - Илья разочарованно застонал.

\- Прекрати. Хватит. Пожалуйста, я не могу больше, - взмолился он - и понял вдруг, что говорит по-русски. И с изумлением, пробившимся сквозь горячий туман, он услышал, что Соло отвечает ему тоже на русском:

\- Можешь, Илья. Ещё как можешь. 

Резкая трель телефонного звонка заставила его распахнуть глаза. 

Соло остановился только на пару мгновений, чтобы дотянуться до трубки и взять ее.

\- Слушаю.

«Зачем?..» - беззвучно спросил Илья, и Соло, улыбнувшись уголками губ, вошел в него до упора неожиданно мощным, резким движением. Илья закусил кулак, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди стон.

\- Нет, со мной всё в полном порядке, - говорил Соло в трубку. Голос его звучал так, словно он взбежал на последний этаж высотки без единой передышки, но пытался это скрыть. - Голос? Я отжимался. Не считал, милая. Нет, к сожалению, сегодня никак. Илью? Подожди минутку, сейчас позову.

Ухмыляясь, он протянул трубку Илье, вопросительно приподняв брови. Тот отчаянно замотал головой, продолжая впиваться в кулак зубами. Соло пожал плечами и снова прижал трубку к уху.

\- Знаешь, его нет дома. Наверное, вышел за сигаретами. Ага, до завтра. Передам, конечно же.

Он положил трубку на рычаг и потёрся щекой о лежащую на его плече ногу Ильи.

\- Сука, - выдохнул Илья, разжав зубы. - Что хотела Габи?

\- Габи? То есть, ты настолько отвлекся от процесса, что понял, что это была Габи? Надо же, - разочарованно протянул Соло. - Я хотел, чтобы ты кончил только тогда, когда все, кроме происходящего здесь между нами для тебя перестанет существовать. Видимо, я плохо старался. Придётся продолжить, Илья. Придётся потерпеть ещё. 

Остаток дня Илья помнил как сквозь туман. 

Соло, кажется, всё-таки добился своего. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

*** 

Илья проснулся от того, что Соло навалился на него всем своим горячим телом - закинул сверху ногу и обнимал за плечи рукой, прижимая своим немалым весом к постели и лишая возможности вдохнуть полной грудью. Он пошевелился, пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжелого и жаркого тела напарника. Соло, который, казалось, крепко спал, отреагировал практически мгновенно: он тут же прижал Илью к себе, ловко перевернулся вместе с ним набок и сладко зевнул над ухом, сонно поглаживая по груди и животу:

\- Доброе утро. Куда-то спешишь?

Он прижимался к Илье сзади, и тот прекрасно чувствовал его утренний стояк. И Соло определённо не собирался позволить ему пропасть впустую. Тем более, что торопиться им пока действительно было некуда. До времени, когда они обычно поднимались, чтобы собраться на учебу, оставался ещё добрый час.

Это был спокойный, расслабленный секс. Он казался Илье, каждая клеточка которого до сих пор помнила вчерашнюю нескончаемую, изматывающую душу и тело еблю, настоящим отдыхом. Соло в этот раз не поскупился на смазку - он двигался в Илье плавно и легко, неторопливо лаская его член скользкой от масла рукой. От его жаркого дыхания на затылке у Ильи вставали дыбом мельчайшие волоски на теле. 

\- Надеюсь, я сейчас не пожалел смазки, - пробормотал Соло ему в ухо. - Не хотелось бы тебя растрахать больше необходимого. Тебе хватает? Хочешь сильнее? Прости, сейчас у меня мало времени, чтобы заняться тобой как следует. Просто хочу, чтобы тебе было о чём повспоминать в перерывах между лекциями.

Нежный, невинный запах детского масла перемешивался с запахом секса, пропитавшим, казалось, за последние двое суток всю комнату насквозь. Соло каждым своим словом подталкивал его всё ближе к краю, и Илья кончил быстро и сильно - яркая разрядка, слабо похожая на опустошающее, растянутое во времени удовольствие, которое Соло уже не раз и не два заставлял его пережить за прошедшие выходные.

Чуть позже, уже побрившись, Илья стоял перед зеркалом и, поворачивая голову, изучал метки, оставленные Соло на нем. Соло подошёл к нему сзади и обнял за шею одной рукой - почти удушающий прием, разве что самую малость слабее, - и, ухмыляясь, добавил к коллекции засосов свежий.

\- Детский сад какой-то, - сердито сказал Илья, выворачиваясь из захвата. - Мы же не подростки. Как мне объяснять вот это, а? - Он ткнул пальцем в наливающееся густым багровым цветом пятно на шее.

\- А никак, - Соло пожал плечами. С его губ не сходила самодовольная, даже, пожалуй, сытая ухмылка. - Тебя смущает мысль, что кто-то обратит на это внимание? Ну, пошлёшь их к чёрту. Или, - ухмылка стала ещё шире, - скажешь, что провёл выходные с очень темпераментной женщиной. Горячая, мол, попалась штучка.

\- Тяжело тебе, наверное, с таким-то темпераментом, – не без издевки в голосе заметил Илья.

\- Мне отлично, – невозмутимо отозвался Соло. - Вопрос лишь в том, хватит ли тебе выносливости. Ведь у меня на тебя большие планы.

Илья вздохнул.

\- Умение меня достать ты никогда не растеряешь. Верно, Ковбой?

\- Да просто надень ты одну из своих излюбленных водолазок, - сказал Соло. 

 

Дело было даже не в засосах. Илье казалось, что от него пахнет Соло - как будто все, что говорил он той безумной ночью с пятницы на субботу, вдруг стало явью, как будто слова "ты пропахнешь мной насквозь" оказались сбывшимся проклятьем. Как будто Соло на самом деле пометил его всеми возможными способами - своим запахом, засосами, чувством растянутости, спонтанно возвращающимися отзвуками боли и удовольствия. 

Водолазку он всё-таки надел. 

Допивая остывший кофе, он ждал, пока Соло, наконец, соберется. И тот появился, свежий, благоухающий, в своём, как всегда, безупречном костюме, как раз в тот момент, когда подъехала машина.

На лестнице он остановил Илью, придержав за руку, окинул его долгим пристальным взглядом и, притянув к себе, коротко, легко поцеловал в губы.

\- Впервые жалею, что Габи не дура, - сказал он. - Впрочем, она рано или поздно всё равно бы докопалась до истины. Так почему бы не сегодня? Пойдём, Угроза.

Габи на сей раз заняла место рядом с водителем.

\- Даже не подумаю уступить, - заявила она Илье, хотя тот ничего и не собирался говорить по этому поводу. - Алекс сказал, что мне нужно учиться пользоваться тем, что я красивая юная леди, что это само по себе даёт мне право на привилегии. Вот, пожалуй, прямо сейчас и начну.

\- И тебе доброе утро, дорогая, - сказал Соло.

\- Доброе, - согласилась Габи. - Хотя ещё на пару дней продлить эти выходные я бы не отказалась.

\- Полностью с тобой согласен! - горячо поддержал ее Соло.

\- Ну, не знаю даже, - тихо пробормотал Илья, покосившись на него, и Соло изумлённо приподнял бровь. Губы его дрогнули в намёке на ухмылку, взгляд неуловимо стал жестче, и Илья перевёл глаза на мелькающие за окном машины дома.

\- Что, не успели разобраться со Светонием? - поинтересовалась Габи. 

\- Ну, старину Марка Светония можно изучать бесконечно... - вдохновенно начал Соло.

\- Старина Гай Светоний Транквилл здорово удивился бы, узнав, что внезапно стал Марком, уважаемый эксперт по римлянам, - прервала его Габи. 

Илья негромко кашлянул в кулак, не отрываясь от пейзажа за окном.

\- Иногда, - невозмутимо продолжил Соло, - я путаюсь в своих энциклопедических познаниях. Слишком уж они обширны. И память на имена временами меня тоже подводит.

Габи повернулась к нему. Прищурившись, смерила его изучающим взглядом, потом посмотрела на Илью, который всё так же молча продолжал смотреть в окно, и наконец, пожала плечами:

\- Ой, ладно, всё. Не уверена, что хочу знать что-то ещё о ваших римских чтениях.

***

На занятии по английскому языку после короткой лекции о коллоквиализмах Илье на практическую часть урока в пару определили Фарида. 

После ненормальных, открывших много нового о нем самом выходных, в голове у Ильи царила сумятица, но он не предполагал, что мысли его спутаются настолько, что это помешает сосредоточиться, даже если приложить толику усилий. 

И только когда он осознал, что Фарид уже несколько раз окликнул его по имени, а он смотрит сквозь него, как сквозь воздух, ничего вокруг не замечая и не слыша, Илья почувствовал горькую смесь неловкости, досады и злости на себя самого.

Даже в худшие моменты своей жизни он всегда мог заставить себя отстраниться от физического дискомфорта – от боли, голода или холода. Это всегда было вопросом преобладания разума над плотью. И являлось для него делом привычным. Он привык относиться к своему телу как к послушному, надёжному инструменту, эффективному механизму, который при должной заботе и в отсутствие исключительных обстоятельств служит ему без сбоев. При этом Илья прекрасно понимал, что сделан из плоти и крови, со всеми присущими живому человеку потребностями и желаниями. Он не отрицал ни боль, ни удовольствие, но всегда мог держать их в узде, не давая влиять на работу мозга. Даже будучи в плену у марокканцев, одурманенный наркотиками, лишённый возможности полноценно управлять собой, он умел заставить тело слушаться в оставленных ему пределах, как, например, в случае с посланием на Морзе для Соло. В плену он смог заставить себя выжить и остаться при этом самим собой - Ильёй Курякиным.

Сейчас же всё было иначе. Ноющая усталость в мышцах, ощущение растянутости и остаточная саднящая боль утягивали его в ревущий водоворот обжигающих воспоминаний, и тело отвечало на них - кровь приливала к голове, пульс учащался, в ушах начинало шуметь. Этот проклятый бесконечный цикл прервать было невозможно. И то, что Илья, на короткое время из него выбираясь, попадал в него снова и снова, говорило ему о том, что происходящее сейчас между ним и Соло меняет не только его тело. Что-то рушилось у него в сознании, и хуже всего было то, что он пока не может понять, что строить на этих руинах. Единственной стабильной мыслью в этом водовороте стремительно осыпающихся ориентиров была глубокая убежденность Ильи в том, что Соло точно знает, что делает. До этого момента Соло не подводил его, он всегда оказывался рядом, когда Илья попадал в беду, в последний момент появляясь из ниоткуда и вытаскивая его на поверхность в буквальном или переносном смысле. Поэтому и сейчас Илья выбрал для себя в качестве последней надежной опоры - безоговорочно доверять Соло, и никогда не сомневаться в нем, чтобы тот ни делал. 

\- Эй, ты где? Возвращайся!

Жизнерадостный голос Фарида и дружеское похлопывание по плечу вернули его к реальности. Илья встряхнул головой, моргая, и поднял на Фарида глаза.

\- Я... немного задумался, извини. 

Фарид поцокал языком.

\- Не выспался? Это заметно, друг. Что, выдались тяжёлые выходные? Даром время не терял? Брось отмалчиваться, да у тебя на лице неоновыми буквами написано, как ты круто развлекался в эти дни. Страстная попалась девушка, а, друг?

\- Что?.. Нет, - машинально ответил Илья, пытаясь собраться.

Фарид сверкнул зубами в широкой ухмылке:

\- Нет? Так, значит, это был горячий мужик? 

Илья вздрогнул, как от пощёчины. Сделав над собой усилие, он сжал зубы, медленно выдохнул и, заставив себя улыбнуться, сказал:

\- Отличная шутка. Но у меня, к сожалению, просто было слишком много дел. 

Фарид открыл было рот, но тут благословением небесным прозвучал сигнал к окончанию урока, и Илья, пробормотав извинение, быстрым шагом вышел из класса.

В туалетной комнате он умылся холодной водой и, опершись обеими руками о раковину, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

\- Соберись, - пробормотал он отражению. - Соберись, Курякин. 

Выходя из уборной, он уже в дверях оглянулся на зеркало. Илья в отражении улыбался ему - растерянной и горькой улыбкой.

Следующим по расписанию был тир. И хотя инструктор по стрельбе освободил Илью и Соло от собственно обучения, тренировки для поддержания навыка на впечатлившем его высоком уровне приветствовались. И они с Соло старались не пропускать занятий, хотя и работали отдельно, по самым крайним мишеням, чтобы не мешать основной группе.

Когда Илья вошел в пропахшее порохом помещение, Соло уже был на месте. Он приветственно помахал Илье, и тот, выбрав себе оружие, пошел к своему месту. 

\- Как твой английский? - как будто между прочим осведомился Соло, выглядывая из-за разделяющей их перегородки. Он уже надел очки, но наушники пока лежали на стойке. – Ты так усиленно изучал фразовые глаголы, что это не могло не пойти тебе на пользу. 

Непроизвольно всплывшее на поверхность воспоминание о том, чем именно закончилось для Ильи чтение словаря, моментально послало острый импульс возбуждения в район паха. Возбуждения, смешанного с чем-то похожим на чувство тревоги. Как будто он упускает что-то важное, что-то очень серьезное. Словно как только Илья начинает приводить в порядок мысли, густая допаминовая анестезия туманом окутывает его мозг, мешая поймать и обдумать какую-то ускользающую от него важную мысль. Илья усилием воли смахнул наваждение и даже сумел ответить напарнику ровным спокойным голосом: 

\- Нормально. Урок сегодня был на другую тему. Так что фразовые глаголы не пригодились.

Соло пожал плечами и надел наушники. Илья сосредоточил все свое внимание на знакомых манипуляциях. Отточенными, почти машинальными движениями он проверил пистолет, зарядил обойму и, надев очки и наушники, прицелился. В момент, когда знакомая тяжесть пистолетной рукояти легла в его ладонь, он почувствовал, как что-то в нем переключилось. Перед его глазами была только мишень и пистолетная мушка, рука не дрожала, в голове впервые за долгое время воцарилась холодная ясность. Илья ухватился за это ощущение, отринув все, что его сейчас окружало. Даже присутствие Наполеона Соло, который все равно каким-то образом, даже выпадая из поля зрения, даже находясь за тонкой фанерной перегородкой, ощущался как невидимый глазу источник теплового излучения, который можно почувствовать лишь кожей, не могло отвлечь его от стоящей перед ним сейчас задачи.

Илья отбросил все мысли и нажал на курок. Он стрелял, а потом перезаряжал пистолет и снова стрелял. Этот процесс проходил практически без участия головного мозга, почти на рефлексах. Все, что имело значение – это цель, которую надо поразить. 

Вынырнуть из этого состояния его заставило ощущение тяжести на левом плече. Оказалось, что Соло уже отработал свою мишень и зашел Илье за спину. Наклонившись к его уху, он, приподняв его наушник, сказал: 

\- Илья, смотри. Ты меня сегодня сделал вчистую. Я имею в виду, по стрельбе. 

Илья, как будто очнувшись, нажал кнопку управления мишенной установки. Мишень подъехала ближе. Из тридцати выпущенных пуль, в девятку попало только три, все остальные ушли в десятку. Центр круга был излохмачен и представлял собой дыру с рваными краями. 

\- Впечатляет, - добавил Соло.

Илья снял наушники и оглянулся. – Не знал, что мы с тобой соревнуемся, Ковбой. С каких это пор? - Он повернул голову в сторону мишени Соло. Его результат был похуже. Хотя если сравнить со стандартными показателями, тоже весьма и весьма неплох. Но девяток было выбито больше, да и несколько пуль ушли в восьмерку. 

Илья пожал плечами. – Если тебя это задевает, надо просто больше тренироваться. 

\- Согласен. Вот и я о том же. Надо тренироваться больше, если в чем-то ты далек от совершенства. В последнее время это я и пытаюсь до тебя донести. – Соло хмыкнул. Хотя Илье был понятен его намек, он с неожиданным для себя удивлением обнаружил, что способен спокойно реагировать на его слова. Не краснея, как школьница, и не борясь с поднимающейся из груди к горлу гулкой пульсацией сердцебиения. 

\- Ты прав, Соло, – со спокойной улыбкой ответил Илья. – В чем-то лучше ты, а в чем-то – я. Ну, что там у нас дальше? Рукопашка? Сдаем оружие и пошли.

Соло слегка прищурился, а потом кивнул и последовал за ним. 

В спортзал Илья пришёл, чувствуя себя почти новым человеком. Хотя, пожалуй, правильней было бы сказать - почти прежним. Он поискал взглядом Соло: тот в дальнем углу зала, небрежно опершись одной рукой на стену и оживлённо жестикулируя второй, рассказывал что-то наверняка забавное смеющейся Джейн.

Илья сел на татами, скрестив ноги, и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию. В голове у него было восхитительно пусто. 

\- Давай вставай, - раздался у него над ухом голос Габи. - Помнишь, что ты обещал мне?

Он улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Готова?

Он позволил Габи несколько раз бросить себя через бедро. Восторг на её личике после каждой удачной попытки поднял ему настроение. В последний раз он решил не поддаваться - и с неожиданно приятным чувством гордости за её успехи искренне похвалил её, когда она вполне успешно провела приём.

Тренер вошёл в зал, хлопнул в ладоши, и группа, все шестеро, уселись в ряд на краю татами.

Обведя их пристальным взглядом, тренер подбородком указал на Илью:

\- Ты. - И, после недолгого раздумья, кивнул в сторону Соло. - И ты. Давайте в центр.

Илья внутренне порадовался выбору тренера - как будто некий незримый арбитр давал ему шанс ещё раз напомнить Соло и, что важнее, себе самому, кто он такой и на что способен. 

\- Правила вы помните: разрешено всё, что не запрещено. А запрещено, прежде всего, убивать друг друга и наносить травмы, которые помешают вам явиться на следующую тренировку. Начали. 

Илья стоял неподвижно, не спуская глаз с Соло. Тот наклонил голову, опустил плечи, улыбаясь уголками губ, и сделал шаг к Илье, расслабленный, обманчиво мягкий, как огромный крадущийся кот. И так же по-кошачьи стремительно он метнулся вперёд, врезаясь в Илью всем телом, обхватил его за талию железным захватом, пытаясь оторвать его ноги от земли и опрокинуть на лопатки. Илья оказался готов - после своей маленькой победы в тире он предполагал, что Соло попытается, как минимум, уравнять счёт. Он был уверен в своих силах, подпитываемых вновь обретённым внутренним равновесием - или, по крайней мере, его подобием. Илья решил, что в ходе спарринга на какое-то время, пожалуй, даст Соло повод считать, что тот взял верх. Он позволил Соло провести нельсон - высвободиться и бросить его на татами для Ильи технически было проще простого, и он, уже внутренне ликуя, собирался так и сделать. Уложить Наполеона Соло на лопатки, посмотреть, как сердито сдвигаются его брови и исчезает эта усмешечка с красивого лица. 

\- Что же ты не воспользовался случаем продемонстрировать свою растяжку, Илья? 

Почти беззвучный шёпот над ухом вышиб воздух у Ильи из лёгких.

Это было грязно. Более грязно, чем он мог ожидать от Соло. Слишком подлая игра даже для него.

\- Что вы застыли, как две сраные статуи? - крикнул тренер, но его слова доносились до Ильи как будто с другой планеты.

\- Ничего, дома наверстаем, - пообещал Соло вкрадчивым шёпотом. - Проверим, как широко я смогу развести твои длинные ноги перед тем, как засадить тебе.

Ревущая горячая волна затопила Илью, в зародыше погасив искру гнева, которая могла бы отрезвить его, исправить... исправить всё. С беспомощным отчаянием он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к его паху. У него вставал, и единственное, что он мог сделать, - распластаться под навалившимся на него Соло, прижимаясь горячей щекой к прохладной поверхности матов.

Самым паршивым было то, что Илья в глубине души уже знал - когда они вернутся домой, все будет именно так, как пообещал Наполеон Соло. 

*** 

Дома, уже почти засыпая в привычных объятиях Соло, прижавшегося к нему со спины, Илья сказал:

\- Не делай так больше, Наполеон.

\- Как? - спросил Соло после долгой паузы.

\- Как сегодня в спортзале. 

Илья представил, как Соло ухмыляется.

\- Почему? Тебя это смущает?

\- Просто в этом нет необходимости.

\- Что ты имеешь...

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду, Наполеон, - оборвал его Илья. - Просто... не нужно.

Помолчав, Соло поцеловал его в затылок.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Я постараюсь, Илья.

***


	7. Chapter 7

*** 

Неделя пролетела, как один день. Илье удалось найти точку равновесия, и он был благодарен Соло за то, что тот внял его просьбе и на людях не изводил его намёками и не устраивал своих маленьких провокаций. Похоже, Соло решил, что ежевечерняя обязательная доза секса его вполне удовлетворит. Илья вынужден был признаться себе, что его тоже устраивает устоявшийся распорядок, хотя ненасытный темперамент Соло не переставал его удивлять.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь будет достаточно? - спросил он как-то, восстанавливая дыхание после очередного раза. 

Соло, лежавший рядом с ним на спине, расслабленно улыбнулся, протянул руку и костяшками пальцев медленно, нежно провёл по его скуле.

\- Когда-нибудь.

***

В пятницу в баре Илья почти не пил. Глядя в голодные, жадные глаза Соло, он уже знал, что ждёт его, когда они вернутся домой, и от этого в голове шумело без алкоголя. В эти выходные Габи была занята, и им с Соло не было нужды даже выходить из квартиры. Они провели их, покидая постель, только чтобы поесть и освежиться под душем, в горячем мареве похоти, удовольствия и боли. И Илья, решивший целиком и полностью довериться Соло, отпустить себя и не думать ни о чём, был удивлён тому, как он не мог понять всего этого раньше и насколько всё может быть проще.

Кстати, Соло, как и обещал, все-таки проверил, насколько хороша его растяжка, и воспоминания о том, как это происходило, ещё пару дней заставляли Илью краснеть.

Вторая неделя прошла точно так же, если не считать того, что Илье гораздо проще было сосредоточиться на учёбе. Тело его привыкало к Соло, к его ненасытности и требовательности. К тому, что удовольствие, от которого кружится голова и подгибаются колени, становится необходимым и самому Илье. Каждую ночь после секса он засыпал, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Ему ничего не снилось, и просыпался он полностью отдохнувшим.

 

Снова наступила пятница.

Илья знал, чем она закончится, и что последует за ней. Он принял неутолимый голод Соло как данность и был уже готов к тому, что в ближайшие дни его мир будет ограничен стенами их квартиры, объятьями Соло и его постоянной жаждой секса. А еще бесконечными, изматывающими, стирающими границы между удовольствием и болью, экспериментами, которые Соло с рвением учёного-энтузиаста проводил над его телом. Илья в итоге нашёл в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы признать: он этого ждёт. Моменты, когда он, шатаясь, как пьяный, с блаженной пустотой в мыслях, шёл на кухню и жадно пил, проливая воду на грудь, а следом являлся Соло и обнимал его со спины, прижимаясь разгорячённым телом, и медленно водил губами по его затылку, шее и плечам, - эти мгновения были бесценны. Почти как мгновенно вырубающий его, глубокий сон без сновидений. 

В баре Илья взглядом поискал своих одногруппников: Соло сидел за стойкой, увлечённо обсуждая что-то с Фаридом, Джейн и Габи тоже беседовали, стоя неподалёку с бокалами в руках. Эммы Илья не заметил. 

Он сел за свободный столик и заказал себе водку - скорее, просто для того, чтобы не сидеть за пустым столом в одиночестве. Он крутил рюмку в пальцах, разглядывая посетителей и постукивая ногой в такт музыке. Когда его взгляд задержался на Соло, тот, будто почувствовав, обернулся. Губы его тронула лёгкая улыбка, он прищурился и отсалютовал Илье своим стаканом и кивнул, словно говоря ему: пей. Илья, чувствуя, как учащается пульс, повторил его жест и опрокинул водку одним глотком.

Соло снова кивнул и повернулся к собеседнику.

Внезапно сзади шею Ильи обвили чьи-то руки. Пахнуло духами и алкоголем, на скуле Ильи кто-то запечатлел влажный неуклюжий поцелуй. Он обернулся.

\- Я напилась, - весёлым голосом сообщила Эмма. - Уж-жасно. Я сяду рядом с тобой?

Илья сделал приглашающий жест.

\- Конечно.

Она плюхнулась рядом с ним на диван, прислонилась головой к его плечу, потерлась о рукав.

\- Боже. Коктейли с текилой меня погубят. А ты трезвый! Это ужасно. Трезвым быть у-жас-но. 

\- Ну, не сказал бы, - улыбнулся Илья.

\- Мне надо домой, - вдруг без перехода сообщила Эмма. - Останусь - напьюсь ещё сильнее. И выходные полетят к чёрту. Проводишь меня?

Илья замялся. Взгляд его невольно метнулся к Соло. 

Тот сидел у бара, уже один, и всё с той же тенью улыбки на лице наблюдал за Ильёй. Заметив на себе его взгляд, Соло поднял кулак с выставленным вверх большим пальцем. 

\- Подожди минутку, - сказал Илья Эмме. - Мне нужно предупредить напарника.

Он подошёл к Соло.

\- Слушай...

Соло хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Дамский ты угодник. Так и липнут к тебе, да?

\- Она напилась, - объяснил Илья. - Действительно неслабо. Просит, чтобы я проводил её до дома. Ты знаешь, жилой корпус в десяти минутах ходьбы.

Соло поднял брови:

\- Окей. А от меня чего хочешь? Спросить разрешения?

\- Нет, - резко ответил Илья. - Поставить тебя в известность, что уйду ненадолго.

\- Я не против, - сказал Соло с великодушной улыбкой. - Даже если ты пытаешься сделать вид, что тебе не требуется моё разрешение, я разрешаю.

Илья почувствовал, как у него снова начинают гореть щёки. 

\- Спасибо, - едко сказал он. - Большое спасибо, Ковбой.

Прогулка с Эммой заняла больше времени, чем рассчитывал Илья. Она на самом деле перебрала, и по дороге ей то вдруг приходило в голову собрать букет из опавших листьев, то она пыталась закружить Илью в танце. Он невольно вспомнил Габи, улыбнувшись про себя. 

Ему кое-как удалось ее урезонить, и она проделала остаток пути, практически повиснув у него на руке. 

Прощаясь возле крыльца, Эмма обняла его и, привстав на цыпочки, потянулась с явным намерением поцеловать в губы, но Илья повернул голову, и её губы влажно мазнули по его щеке.

Вернувшись, наконец, в бар, он обнаружил, что Соло там нет. Он нашел взглядом Габи: та всё ещё болтала с Джейн. 

Илья подошёл и тронул её за плечо: 

\- А где Соло?

\- Понятия не имею, - ответила Габи. - Вышел минут десять назад, сказал, чтобы мы ехали домой без него. И вообще он был какой-то странный. - Она прищурилась на Илью. - Оба вы какие-то странные в последнее время. 

Илья неловко пожал плечами. 

\- Может быть, тебе это просто кажется. Пожалуй, я ещё выпью.

\- Ага, - рассеянно отозвалась Габи, уже повернувшись снова к собеседнице. Похоже, разговор с Джейн сейчас занимал её куда больше.

***

Стоя у входной двери, он долго раздумывал, позвонить в дверь или открыть её своим ключом. Он не был уверен, что Соло дома, и мысль о том, что это может оказаться правдой, неприятно кольнула его.

В конце концов, он нажал кнопку звонка.

Спустя кажущиеся бесконечными тридцать секунд, дверь распахнулась, и Соло практически втащил его внутрь за отвороты пальто и прижался горячими и сухими, будто в лихорадке, губами к его губам.

\- Думал, не дождусь. - Он расстёгивал пальто Ильи, запуская под него руки, чтобы прижать Илью к себе, в промежутках между словами покрывал короткими сухими поцелуями его лицо и шею. - Уже так успел по тебе соскучиться.

Илья был удивлён. Он думал, что Соло будет недоволен, возможно, даже зол - его внезапный уход из бара позволял предположить это. Неожиданно горячий прием со стороны напарника его обрадовал. Илья ответил на очередной поцелуй, позволяя раздевать себя дальше.

Соло стащил с плеч Ильи пальто, и оно упало на пол. Илья потянулся было, чтоб поднять его, но Соло остановил его.

\- Чёрт с ним. Брось. Пойдём уже.

Илья выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

\- Да ты здорово пьян, - сказал он наконец.

Соло облизнул губы, усмехнулся.

\- Да. Но не настолько, чтоб позволить тебе сейчас просто пойти спать. Наоборот, так я даже смогу дольше продержаться.

У Ильи запылало лицо. Соло потянул его за рукав, и он послушно пошел за ним.

В спальне Соло снял с него пиджак и рубашку, не переставая целовать. Илья был уже достаточно возбуждён, чтобы позволить Соло развернуть себя к нему спиной. Соло взъерошил волосы на его затылке, коснулся губами его шеи, мягко прикусил мочку уха. Руки его, привычно тёплые и настойчивые, скользили по плечам Ильи, по спине, заставляя дыхание Ильи учащаться.

\- Кстати, как прогулка с дамой? - словно невзначай спросил вдруг Соло спокойным тоном.

\- А?.. - растерянно выдохнул Илья. - Нормально. Проводил и вернулся. Тебя, кстати, уже не было.

\- Когда вы ушли, Джейн сказала, что у Эммы наконец-то появился шанс, - продолжал Соло всё тем же расслабленным, почти безразличным тоном. - И как, удалось ей воспользоваться этим шансом?

\- Что?.. - переспросил Илья. У него уже шумело в голове от возбуждения, и он не вполне понимал, о чем говорит сейчас Соло.

\- Слишком долго тебя не было, вот я и ушёл, понимаешь, Илья? По дороге думал, ну как так может быть, что ты все еще не можешь понять...

\- Что понять? 

Возбуждение и недоумение окончательно перепутали все мысли у Ильи в голове, лишив его возможности соображать быстро. И он был совсем не готов к тому, что Соло резко толкнёт его в спину, одновременно делая подсечку.

Он упал на колени рядом с креслом, и Соло всем своим весом навалился сверху, схватил его за волосы на затылке и прижал лицом к шершавой обивке, и одновременно с этим, пресекая любую попытку подняться, жестко завернул ему руку за спину.

От неожиданности Илья несколько секунд мог только хватать ртом воздух.

\- Наполеон, - сдавленно сказал он наконец. - Ты... Что ты творишь?

\- Ты все еще не можешь понять, что ты мой? - Соло поддёрнул его руку вверх, и Илья невольно зашипел от боли. - Я же, блядь, объяснял тебе, как мог. Это же так просто, Илья. Я думал, пары уроков хватит, ты же не тупой, нет? Мне ещё раз повторить? Доходчивей? 

Он говорил это быстрым горячечным шепотом, как одержимый, и у Ильи похолодело в груди. 

\- Наполеон, хватит, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойней. - Ты пьян. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

Соло дёрнул его руку еще выше, и одновременно с резкой болью, пронзившей плечо, Илья услышал тихий хруст в суставе. Он скрипнул зубами, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Он легко мог сейчас высвободиться, скинуть с себя Соло, бросить его на пол и от души врезать... но ему мучительно не хотелось приводить его в чувство таким вот способом. 

\- Я ещё раз попрошу, - повторил он с нажимом. - Наполеон, отпусти меня. Если ты так и сделаешь, наутро я забуду об этом. Буду винить во всем алкоголь, а не тебя. Согласен?

Давление на плечевой сустав слегка ослабло, но Соло всё ещё прижимал его к креслу.

\- Я же еще тогда, в тот самый раз, сказал тебе, что дело не только в алкоголе. Далеко не в нем. Почему, Илья. Почему ты не можешь понять... – Соло как будто не слышал Илью, продолжая свой пугающий монолог. 

Его голос сорвался. Он резко потянул брюки Ильи вниз, пытаясь стащить их с него, и Илья не смог сдерживать себя дальше.

Буквально одним стремительным движением он вывернулся, сбросив Соло с себя, и прижал его к полу, фиксируя запястья. В голове у него болезненно пульсировало, в глазах потемнело. Он стиснул челюсти, пытаясь справиться с опасно подступающим гневом, и медленно выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Ты пьян, - предельно чётко проговаривая каждое слово, сказал он. - Проспись. Я ухожу спать к себе. На сегодня мы закончили, Наполеон. Теперь я тебя отпущу. 

Соло медленно поднялся, отряхиваясь.

Илья несколько мгновений смотрел на него, не мигая, потом молча развернулся к двери.

\- Илья, - окликнул его Соло уже вполне нормальным голосом. - Подожди. Я слегка перебрал. Бывает, ну же. Давай...

Илья замер на пороге на секунду, а после вышел, захлопнув дверь за собой.

Он проснулся от того, что ему трудно было дышать. Соло сидел рядом, на краю кровати, и гладил его по голове, повторяя что-то снова и снова голосом, каким обычно разговаривают с испуганными детьми.

Он попытался вдохнуть поглубже, и это удалось ему не сразу. Грудь словно придавила тяжелая холодная плита, и сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. 

\- Всё прошло, Илья, я здесь, с тобой. - Соло положил ладонь ему на лоб, и Илья невольно подался навстречу её благословенной прохладе. Всё его тело покрывала липкая испарина, руки дрожали.

\- Я здесь, - повторил Соло. - Всё кончилось, это был просто дурной сон. Я с тобой, я здесь. Всё хорошо. Дыши.

Его голос успокаивал. Илье наконец почти удалось выровнять дыхание. Он вспомнил, как, после внезапной вспышки безумия Соло, ушёл в свою комнату, и как почти мгновенно заснул - и больше ничего.

Глаза Соло влажно блестели в полутьме.

\- Тебе лучше? - мягко спросил он.

Илья кивнул.

\- Я принесу воды, - сказал Соло. - Я мигом. 

Пока Илья жадно пил, Соло поддерживал его затылок, словно он был тяжело больным. Чувствовал он себя действительно плохо. Его трясло, в груди всё ещё болезненно сжималось.

Соло поставил стакан на тумбочку. Провёл рукой по волосам Ильи. Пальцы его подрагивали. 

\- Ты кричал во сне. Я не мог не прийти. Прости. И за то... - голос его дрогнул, - за то, что я натворил вечером, тоже. Я идиот, Илья. 

Он говорил так сдавленно, словно выталкивая слова через силу, будто ему больно. У Ильи кольнуло слева под рёбрами.

\- Ладно, - хрипло сказал он. - Ты идиот. 

Ладонь Соло прикоснулась к его щеке. 

\- Мне уйти? - спросил он. - Я сделаю, как ты хочешь. Не надо говорить, чтобы я остался, если ты не хочешь этого, хорошо?

Илья мотнул головой. Он начинал приходить в себя, слабость понемногу уходила из его тела, оставляя мутный осадок неясного страха. Он попытался ещё раз вспомнить, что же ему приснилось, но в памяти не всплывало никаких образов. Единственное, что он помнил, так это то, что ему было страшно. Так страшно, как, наверное, не было очень давно. Возможно, даже никогда в жизни. 

\- Нет. Останься, Наполеон. 

Он подвинулся, освобождая место для Соло, и тот лёг рядом. Подложив одну ладонь под щёку, другой он продолжал медленно гладить волосы Ильи. Лицо его было очень серьёзным и казалось немного печальным.

\- У меня уже очень давно не... - начал Илья. - Когда ты спишь рядом, кошмаров не бывает. 

Соло молчал. Рука его продолжала мерно двигаться, пальцы зарывались в волосы Ильи, нежно проходясь по коже головы.

Илья вздохнул и закинул руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе поближе. Когда их лица оказались почти соприкоснулись, Илья прижался губами ко рту Соло, к его неподвижным мягким губам. Оторвавшись на секунду, поцеловал ещё раз - глубже, дольше, раздвигая языком губы Соло, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Соло помедлил, прежде чем ответить. Ладонь его, замершая на затылке Ильи, двинулась ниже, легла на шею и сжалась.

Илья оторвался от его губ, переводя дыхание. Он почувствовал, как у Соло встаёт, и отстранился. 

Соло не остановил его и не притянул к себе.

Илья выдохнул. Скользнул рукой по плечу Соло ниже, вдоль широкой спины, до талии, по боку и мерно вздымающемуся животу.

Когда он запустил руку Соло в трусы, сдвинул их с бёдер к коленям и сжал его уже твёрдый член, Соло вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Илья... 

Илья заткнул его поцелуем, настойчиво двинул несколько раз рукой по его члену, а потом опрокинул напарника на спину. Быстро избавившись от трусов, оседлал Соло, сжимая его бёдра ногами, лежа грудью на его груди и прижимая локтями его руки к бокам.

\- Не надо этого делать, - встревожено сказал Соло. - Не обязательно, Илья. 

\- Да, - отозвался он. - Не обязательно. 

Он тёрся животом о живот Соло, внимательно глядя ему в лицо, чувствуя, как Соло возбуждается всё больше, и возбуждаясь сам. 

Соло шумно втянул воздух. Между бровями у него легла складка. 

\- Стой. Стой, хватит. Зачем ты это делаешь? - Он попытался подняться, но Илья жёстко прижал его к постели, не прекращая двигаться. Соло с усилием сглотнул и прекратил попытки высвободиться. Илья ещё какое-то время удерживал его, а потом, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, поднёс ладонь ко рту и сплюнул в неё. Просунул руку между их телами и размазал слюну по члену Соло.

\- Что... Илья!..

Илья мотнул головой, прикусил нижнюю губу и, помогая себе рукой, начал медленно опускаться на член Соло.

Тот сдавленно охнул. 

\- Илья, да что же ты... Тебе же будет больно.

\- Я знаю, - выдохнул он. - Знаю.

Стиснув зубы, он опустился, впуская Соло в себя до конца и на какое-то время замер, часто и неглубоко дыша, пытаясь притерпеться. А потом начал двигаться.

\- Господи. - Голос Соло дрожал. - Илья. Мой Илья. Ненормальный. 

Илья прерывисто вздохнул, и это прозвучало почти всхлипом. По щеке его поползла слеза, и он, склонившись лицом к лицу Соло, стёр её о его щёку. Он двигался всё быстрее и резче, насаживаясь на Соло, принимая его всё глубже.

Соло глухо застонал. 

\- Стой, - он положил руки на бёдра Ильи, сжал, заставляя его остановиться. - Подожди.

Илья замер, глядя на него широко распахнутыми, дикими глазами. Ресницы у него были мокрыми.

Дальше время как будто прыгнуло вперёд: он вдруг оказался под Соло, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и тот, крепко сжимая его бёдра, поддёрнул его вверх, ставя на четвереньки.

Илья снова всхлипнул, когда Соло въехал в него одним мощным толчком, и этот всхлип совпал со стоном Соло.

Ещё один толчок, и ещё, и следующий - с каждым разом всё глубже и сильнее. Илью трясло. Он стонал почти безостановочно, едва не срываясь на крик, когда Соло входил в него до упора.

\- Илья, - срывающимся голосом говорил Соло. - Всё хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я с тобой. Рядом. Всегда.

Он провёл ладонью по напряжённой спине Ильи, потом снова с силой сжал его бёдра, потянул на себя, двигаясь всё быстрее, вбиваясь в него мощными толчками. 

\- Не бойся ничего, мой хороший. Больше кошмаров не будет. Я не брошу тебя. Я здесь. - Его слова почти заглушались стонами Ильи.

Илья под его напором едва не ударился лбом о спинку кровати, в последний момент успев выставить руку и упереться в изголовье. Слёзы катились по его лицу, попадали в нос при каждом рваном вдохе, и он глотал их, захлебываясь соленой горечью. Боль и возбуждение различать друг от друга становилось всё труднее. Он стонал и всхлипывал уже без передышки. Когда он начал кончать, - как тогда, в тот первый раз, но гораздо сильнее, ярче, болезненней, - Соло продолжал трахать его, каждым толчком заставляя его вскрикивать от удовольствия, которое было слишком похоже на боль - а может, действительно ею было. 

\- Я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой, - повторял Соло. - Всё хорошо. Я люблю тебя.

***


	8. Chapter 8

*** 

Илья проснулся один. За окном было слишком светло для осеннего утра, и он, посмотрев на часы, обнаружил, что уже половина первого дня. Илью это удивило – он очень редко мог спать до полудня, и странно, что не проснулся раньше. А еще он даже не заметил, как ушел Соло. Видимо, вчерашние события вызвали слишком сильные перегрузки его нервной системы, и его просто выключило во избежание перегрева. 

Он потянулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям собственного тела, и тело отозвалось усталостью и болью, явными последствиями ночного безумия. Болело буквально все: плечо, которое ему чуть не вывихнул сорвавшийся от ревности Соло; мышцы рук, на которые пришелся их общий с Соло вес, когда он, стоя на четвереньках, пытался удержать равновесие, а потом цеплялся за спинку кровати, чтобы не разбить себе голову; при неловком повороте головы о себе напомнила шея – он не успел сгруппироваться перед внезапным нападением, и его напарник в попытке обездвижить его прижал к креслу его голову под неудобным углом. Особенно настойчивым напоминанием о прошедшей ночи отозвались внутренние мышцы - во время того грубого до жестокости секса Илья не щадил себя в самом начале, а после ущерб довершил вошедший в раж Соло. Илья подумал, что ему очень повезет, если он себе ничего внутри не повредил. Поморщившись от боли, он медленно, с трудом сел, спустив с кровати ноги. В поле зрения попали синяки на бедрах, в местах, где Соло впивался в них пальцами, когда в бешеном ритме дергал Илью на себя. Илья закрыл лицо руками, подушечки пальцев коснулись ресниц – они были жесткими, как будто покрытыми высохшей солью. Ах, да, а еще он вчера плакал. Как ребенок. И это было страннее всего. Слезы не были его стандартной реакцией на боль, Илья достаточно хорошо себя знал. Да и на эмоциональные перегрузки он обычно реагировал по-другому. Черт, если не брать во внимание далекое детство, расколоть его на слезы не удалось даже марокканцам, какие бы мерзости они с ним не вытворяли. А тут прорвало. Илья невесело усмехнулся. Ночка и впрямь выдалась бурная. Даже по меркам недавно установившейся между ними с Соло сексуальной практики, если можно так назвать то, что происходило сейчас между ними. Мысли его снова вернулись к вчерашнему вечеру. 

Вчера Соло попытался взять его силой. За то, что он осмелился проводить девушку и задержаться на полчаса вместо десяти минут. Наверное, это не стоит засчитывать за попытку изнасилования, просто такое наказание. Которое Илья признал настолько заслуженным, что сделал все, чтобы оно все-таки состоялось. Послушный Илья Курякин, желающий искупить свою ужасную вину перед любящим его Наполеоном Соло, и плачущий от счастья, что это ему удалось сделать. Интересно, а с Габи ему можно общаться? За это его Соло не будет наказывать? Илья вдруг засмеялся. А потом резко оборвал себя, внезапно осознав, как выглядит со стороны. Похоже, он все-таки сходит с ума. А может, уже сошел, да только не сразу заметил. 

Илья посидел еще немного на краю постели, раздумывая, что, наверное, надо пойти в ванную, принять душ, привести себя в порядок и постараться прожить этот день. Но оставалась еще одна мысль, которая мешала переключиться на дневную рутину, не желала отпустить его.

Илья со вздохом откинулся на кровать.

Вчера на самом деле была особенная ночь. И дело даже не в том, насколько сильно досталось его телу. Вчера Илья понял кое-что важное о себе самом. А еще о Наполеоне Соло. Всё, наконец, сложилось. Последняя деталь головоломки встала на своё место, и Илья увидел всю картину целиком. И эта картина его не на шутку тревожила. Хотя и намного меньше, чем возможная перспектива потери Соло. Он и до этого знал, что Соло ему нужен, но до вчерашнего не подозревал, насколько. Он наивно думал, что между ним и Соло, даже после заключения нового договора, как он мысленно называл их странное соглашение, останутся рамки, границы того, что есть вещи, которые Илья никогда не позволит с собой делать. И что, как он верил, никогда не позволит себе Соло. Но вчера эти рамки оказались разнесенными в прах. И хотя Соло на самом деле перешел все границы и Илья решил, что для него это все уже слишком, оказалось, что его страх перед самим насилием – ничто перед возможностью оттолкнуть и потерять Соло. И что его подсознание воспринимает эту перспективу как приоритетную угрозу. Илья не запомнил, что именно ему снилось, но паническая атака и состояние на грани сердечного приступа говорили сами за себя. Он, хотя и до последнего не решался себе в этом признаться, все-таки догадывался, в чем истинная причина обрушившегося на него ночного кошмара. Страх потери Наполеона оказался сильным настолько, что избавиться от него он смог, только по собственной инициативе дав Соло именно то, чего тот от него хотел. Илья это сделал, чтобы удержать его. От осознания своих мотивов Илье стало совсем не по себе. Теперь было кристально ясно, что никаких границ и рамок между ними нет. И он зависит от Соло настолько, что будет с готовностью принимать от него все, что тому придет в голову с ним сделать. И, что еще страшнее, теперь он вовсе не уверен в том, что эти рамки существуют для самого Соло. И что со всем этим делать теперь, Илья пока не знал. 

От всех этих мыслей Илью отвлек звук приближающихся к комнате шагов. Илья быстро накинул одеяло и снова сел, откинувшись на спинку кровати. 

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл Соло. Он улыбался уголками губ, но тревожная складка между его бровей с прошлой ночи так и не разгладилась. Илье вдруг мимолетно подумалось, что, возможно, теперь она так и останется там навсегда.

\- Привет, - сказал Соло. - Выспался?

Он стоял в дверном проёме, словно ожидая ответа Ильи, готовый уйти, если тот не захочет его присутствия.

Илья, помедлив, кивнул, и улыбка Соло стала шире. Будто получив разрешение, он шагнул к кровати, сел в изножье и, просунув руку под одеяло, нашёл щиколотку Ильи, ласково сжал.

\- Как ты? - Он ощупывал Илью взглядом, но без даже слабой искры желания, без этого животного голода, скорее, встревоженно-пристально - будто хотел убедиться, что Илья в порядке, цел и невредим.

Илья пожал плечами.

\- Сказал бы "нормально", но, кажется, это не совсем так. Терпимо, наверное.

\- Болит? - тихо спросил Соло. Его пальцы на щиколотке Ильи дрогнули и сжались чуть сильнее.

Илья опустил глаза.

\- Есть немного, - ответил он. - Но это не твоя вина. Я сам...

\- Нет, Илья, - оборвал его Соло. - Я ведь мог... должен был сдержаться. Как и тогда... до всего этого. У меня в спальне. 

Илья молчал, рассматривая свои руки, лежащие поверх одеяла. 

\- Кофе? - Соло прервал затянувшуюся паузу. 

Илья поднял голову.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, задумчиво глядя Соло в глаза, - я ведь раньше даже не любил кофе. Я чай обычно пил. Сладкий, как в детстве. До... до тебя. До тебя вообще многое было по-другому.

\- Ну, всё меняется со временем, - сказал Соло.

Илья будто не слышал его.

\- Я был другим. До тебя. - Он смотрел на Соло - и одновременно словно сквозь него. - Я вообще не уверен, что от меня что-то осталось после того, как...

Он замолчал.

\- Ты - это ты, Илья, - сказал Соло. Голос его чуть заметно дрогнул. – Все тот же самый Илья, который чуть не придушил меня когда-то в общественном туалете. 

Илья покачал головой.

\- Брось, Наполеон. Я изменился. Мы оба. 

\- Может быть, - мягко согласился Соло. - Самую малость.

Илья моргнул, прикусил губу, словно раздумывая.

\- Ладно, - сказал он после долгой паузы. - Кофе так кофе.

Соло улыбнулся.

\- Тебе в постель принести? 

\- Очень смешно, - сердито сказал Илья. - Нет уж, я еще в состоянии дойти до кухни.

\- Точно? - И, не успел он ответить, Соло подвинулся ближе, откинул одеяло. - Ты ночью устроил такое шоу, что я не уверен, сможешь ли ты нормально сидеть. Нужно проверить, действительно ли все в норме.

Илья хотел было возразить, но руки Соло уже легли ему на плечи, мягко прижимая его к постели.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Соло. - Позволь мне. 

Илья заглянул ему в глаза. Соло смотрел на него со спокойной теплотой. В его взгляде не было ни следа того неукротимого вожделения, которое заставляло Илью замирать в пугающем предчувствии, как на верхней точке американских горок перед вышибающим воздух из лёгких стремительным спуском.

Он кивнул. Соло невесомо коснулся губами его лба.

\- Вот и славно.

Илья расслабился и отдался во власть тёплых уверенных рук. Соло ощупывал всё его тело, бережно, тщательно, поглаживал синяки кончиками пальцев, попутно нежно массируя ноющие мышцы. Илья помог ему, перевернувшись на живот. Ему казалось, что комната начинает слегка покачиваться, как лодка на лёгкой утренней ряби. Соло нежно разминал его шею, плечи, проводил раскрытой ладонью по спине. Когда, погладив его по ягодицам, Соло мягко сказал:

\- Илья, сейчас мне надо... - он, не дожидаясь окончания фразы, раздвинул ноги, открываясь для дальнейшего осмотра. Эта реакция - раздвинуть ноги для Соло - вышла настолько инстинктивно-естественной, лишённой даже намёка на стыд, что Илья невольно про себя усмехнулся. 

\- Тебе не больно? - негромко спросил Соло, бережными движениями пальцев проверяя, не повреждён ли Илья изнутри.

Илья помотал головой.

\- Нет. Не особо. 

\- Просто, знаешь, это... то, что было ночью... было довольно жёстко.

\- Тренировки не прошли даром, - Илья усмехнулся. - Как видишь. Я правда в норме, Наполеон. Ну, почти.

Соло хмыкнул. Он вытащил пальцы и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в шею над седьмым позвонком.

\- Камень с плеч. Тогда давай в душ - и я жду тебя на кухне.

Илья долго стоял под горячими струями , позволяя потокам воды смывать с себя следы прошлой ночи. Усталость и боль утекали вместе с мыльной водой в водосток. Тщательно растёршись полотенцем и переодевшись в чистое, Илья вышел из ванной посвежевшим и даже почти бодрым, чувствуя лишь с лёгкую слабость в теле.

Пока он ел, Соло, сидевший напротив с кружкой кофе в руках, не отрывал от него взгляда.

\- Что? - не выдержал наконец Илья .

Соло пожал плечами.

\- Ничего. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь. Это, знаешь, как-то... нормально.

Илья усмехнулся.

\- Ну, хоть что-то у нас нормально, да?

\- Действительно, - улыбнулся Соло. - Уже неплохо. 

Покончив с завтраком, он отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- У нас на сегодня есть какие-то планы? Габи, например? 

\- Нет, - ответил Соло. - Уэверли сегодня отправляет её на какую-то шикарную вечеринку. Она же красавица, наша Габи, и умница. Похоже, шеф считает, что там она сможет воспользоваться всеми этими талантами с пользой для организации. Если хочешь, мы можем прогуляться вдвоём.

Илья задумчиво смотрел на него.

\- Знаешь, - медленно сказал он, - я бы, пожалуй, предпочёл вернуться в постель. В твою, если ты не против. Она на самом деле немного шире.

 

В спальне Илья начал было снимать футболку, но Соло остановил его.

\- Не спеши. Давай просто полежим. У нас впереди полно времени, Илья.

Поколебавшись, Илья лёг поверх одеяла. Соло устроился рядом - на боку, лицом к нему, подперев щёку кулаком.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что всё, что мне нужно, - это засадить тебе поглубже. Нет ведь, Илья?

 

\- Ты мне скажи, - отозвался Илья.

\- Я и говорю. - Соло протянул руку, коснулся его лица. Провёл пальцами по бровям, скулам, по губам и подбородку. - Мне нравится твоё тело. - Соло неторопливо гладил его, нежно, настойчиво. - Твои длиннющие пальцы, сильные руки, твои бесконечные ноги – и не только, когда они заброшены мне на плечи, хотя в этом случае я люблю их особенно. Мне нравится касаться тебя. Как сейчас. Просто...

\- Что "просто"? - спросил Илья. Ему показалось, что на долю секунды голос Соло дрогнул. У самого у него уже начало сбиваться дыхание - эти почти невинные прикосновения Соло пробуждали в нем желание, заставляли его хотеть больше.

\- Просто мне тяжело себя сдерживать. У меня в голове чёрт знает что творится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе. 

\- И сейчас?

\- И сейчас.

Илья чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза - зрачки Соло были расширены, взгляд затуманен. Он сел, стянул с себя футболку, наклонился и поцеловал Соло в губы, глубоко и жарко.

\- Ну, так не сдерживайся. 

\- Илья, ты точно...

\- Только не надо меня жалеть, - резко оборвал его Илья. - Это самое худшее, что может быть. Жалость.

Соло подтащил его ближе, разворачивая к себе спиной, потянул с него штаны.

\- Ладно. Я не буду тебя жалеть. - Он легко сжал зубами кожу у Ильи на шее. - Просто проявлю немного осторожности. Совсем немного. Ты почти не заметишь.

*** 

В понедельник, когда начались занятия, Илья обнаружил, что проблем с концентрацией, таких, как в прошлые недели, у него нет. Сбивающая его с толку, приводящая на грань срыва сумятица в мыслях, из-за которой он пребывал в болезненном, почти полубредовом состоянии, каким-то образом исчезла после того, что произошло между ним и Соло в эти выходные. 

Видимо, надо было просто признать положение вещей и принять его как данность. Каким бы ненормальным все ни казались. 

Во время занятий Илья ловил себя на том, что часто ищет взглядом Соло, и каждый раз, когда бы это ни случалось, - словно по какому-то странному совпадению, он неизменно встречался с ним глазами. Соло смотрел на него спокойно, и даже расслабленно, иногда по его губам пробегала легчайшая улыбка или же он едва заметно кивал Илье.

На перерыве между лекциями к Илье неожиданно подошла Эмма. Со стопкой тетрадей в руках, прижатой к груди, в скромном сером джемпере и юбке ниже колен, без косметики на простом миловидном лице, она походила на обычную студентку. 

\- Привет, - сказала она. 

Взгляд Ильи метнулся к Соло прежде, чем он успел себя удержать от этого почти рефлекторного порыва. Соло сидел на парте, погрузившись в чтение, и не замечал ничего вокруг. Илье показалось, что Эмма заметила его беглый взгляд на напарника, и ладони у него похолодели от необъяснимого ощущения лёгкой паники.

\- Привет, - намеренно легким голосом ответил он. - Как... как выходные? Не полетели к чёрту, как ты боялась?

Она отрицательно мотнула головой, словно отметая это предположение.

\- Нет, всё отлично. Со мной такое не в первый раз, знаешь ли, да и увёл ты меня оттуда вовремя. Кстати, я как раз об этом и хотела пару слов...

Илья почувствовал, как сердце у него начинает ускоряться. Он снова покосился в сторону Соло: тот оторвался от книги и теперь смотрел на него. 

На них с Эммой.

Смотрел спокойно, без видимых во взгляде тревоги, злобы или ревности, но у Ильи всё равно сдавило виски. Усилием воли он заставил себя вслушаться в то, что говорила Эмма.

-...сразу бы сказал, что ты не по женщинам, я бы не стала обижаться. 

За глазными яблоками у него словно взорвалась маленькая бомба. Перед глазами потемнело. Пальцы левой руки начали сжиматься и разжиматься, и Илья, собрав остатки самообладания, собрал их в кулак с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладонь. 

\- Эй?.. Илья?.. Да брось, я никому не скажу, я же не сука какая-то. Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?.. – Эмма дотронулась до его предплечья, участливо заглядывая в глаза. 

Илья стоял, борясь с желанием отдернуть руку и сбежать, но боялся, что если хоть каким-то своим действием нарушит то хрупкое равновесие, которое сейчас с таким трудом удерживал, то приступ накроет его здесь и сейчас, и чем все может обернуться, неизвестно. 

-Илья, что с тобой? Илья! – Голос Эммы долетал до него как сквозь густую вату, перед глазами поплыли красные круги. Вдруг он почувствовал, как тяжелая рука легла ему на плечи, а пальцы Эммы, вцепившиеся в его рукав, разжались. А потом все происходило как будто в тумане. Его развернули и, так и не убирая с плеча руки, кто-то куда-то его повел. Оставшейся на контроле части сознания хватало лишь на то, чтобы идти, не спотыкаясь, автоматически переставляя ноги. И слушать голос, доносившийся до него как будто сквозь плотное одеяло, наброшенное на голову:

-Илья, пойдем. Все хорошо. Вот так… 

В коридоре его прислонили к стене, и он закрыл глаза, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. В голове ревел багровый жар, сердце неслось галопом. Когда он понял, что может, наконец, воспринимать окружающую реальность, дикое напряжение, благодаря которому он еще держался на ногах, схлынуло, и ему показалось, что он вот-вот сползёт на пол по стенке.

\- Илья, - голос Соло пробился к нему сквозь оглушительный грохот пульса в ушах. На плечи ему легли ладони Соло. 

Илья разлепил веки. Перед ним маячило обеспокоенное лицо напарника.

\- Дыши, хороший мой. Вдох и выдох, вот так. Ещё вдох - и выдох. Всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Голос Соло понемногу возвращал его к реальности. Он послушно вдохнул - тяжело, с присвистом. 

Соло обхватил его лицо ладонями. Наклонился совсем близко:

\- Дыши. Спокойно, Илья, всё в порядке. Я тебя держу, я с тобой. Лучше? 

\- Отпусти его!

Илья вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда на Соло налетела Габи. Лицо её было искажено гневом. Она изо всей силы несколько раз стукнула Соло в плечо маленьким твёрдым кулачком, и тот, отпустив Илью, поймал её за запястья, удерживая на месте.

\- Мудак ты этакий, - едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не орать, процедила Габи, одновременно пытаясь высвободиться. - Я знала, что ты мудак, но не представляла, что настолько!..

\- Да что с тобой такое, милая? - в непритворном изумлении спросил Соло. 

\- Не трогай его, - гневно сказала она. - Не смей!

\- Габи, всё в порядке, - выдавил Илья. Дышать ему ещё было трудновато, но в целом он уже более менее пришёл в себя - не в последнюю очередь от удивления. - Не знаю, что ты там себе поду...

\- А ты помолчи лучше! Я не с тобой разговариваю, - резко оборвала его Габи. 

Повисла пауза.

\- Ой, - сказала Габи, прекращая дёргаться в железной хватке Соло. - Ой, Илья, я не то имела... Прости!

\- Ничего, - ровным голосом сказал Илья. - Отпусти уже её, Наполеон. Я в порядке. Пора в класс.

\- Илья... - растерянно прошептала Габи. - Чёрт.

***


	9. Chapter 9

** *

Они почти закончили ужинать, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Соло замер, не донеся вилку до рта, и, приподняв брови, посмотрел на Илью.

\- Ты кого-то ждёшь?

Илья помотал головой.

\- Я тоже нет, - сказал Соло, вытер губы салфеткой, отодвинул стул и встал. - Пойду-ка гляну.

Илья проводил его взглядом, поднялся и вышел в прихожую вслед за ним.

На пороге стояла Габи. В её волосах блестели капельки дождя, кончик носа покраснел от холода.

Она подняла руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой.

\- Привет. Я принесла... 

\- Водку, - подхватил Соло. - Входи, сумасшедшая ты девчонка.

Габи шмыгнула носом.

Когда она повесила пальто и разулась, все трое вернулись в кухню. Габи села на край стула, сжимая сиденье руками, как школьница, которую вот-вот будут ругать.

-Ты уже ужинала? - спросил Соло, доставая для нее тарелку. 

Габи отрицательно махнула рукой, - Спасибо, меня уже покормили. Кстати говоря, Алекс мне сказал, зря я влезла… - окончание фразы съехало на совсем виноватый тон. 

\- Ты рассказала Уэверли про сегодняшний случай? - уточнил Соло, нахмурившись.

\- Ну да, - кивнула Габи. - И он, мягко говоря, меня пожурил. Сказал, что зря я так налетела и лучше бы мне позвонить и всё уладить. Ну, а я подумала, что водка уж точно поможет... уладить. Короче, я решила не звонить. 

\- Я вообще не понял, с чего ты как фурия набросилась на Ковбоя, - вступил в разговор Илья. 

Габи опустила глаза.

\- Мне показалось, что он тебя... - Она замялась. Потом, вскинув голову, решительно продолжила. - Что он на тебя давит. Ну, знаешь. Заставляет делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Ты же просто разговаривал с Эммой, а он...

\- А я увидел, что он вот-вот грохнется на пол, - сказал Соло. 

\- Ну, до этого бы не дошло, - усмехнулся Илья. - Но, Габи, если тебе показалось, что он набросился на меня с целью помешать моей милой беседе с Эммой... Тебе на самом деле показалось.

\- Я пока налью, - заявил Соло, откупоривая водку и доставая из шкафчика рюмки. - Есть вещи, которые я категорически не могу обсуждать на трезвую голову.

Они чокнулись и выпили.

\- Я просто не могу понять, что между вами происходит, - призналась Габи и подвинула пустую рюмку к Соло. Тот налил ей ещё. - То есть, в общих чертах могу... А, чёрт. Не могу. И не уверена, что хочу! - Она опрокинула рюмку, поморщилась. - Просто я, правда, беспокоюсь. Нет, ну в самом деле. Вы же мне не какие-то чужие люди. А Илья сам не свой в последнее время. И ты, Соло, тоже не намного лучше. Вы бы лучше мне просто сказали, что не происходит чего-то, - она снова замялась, как будто подбирала подходящее слово, - плохого. – Потом помолчала, и добавила с извиняющей улыбкой, - И прости за мудака, Соло. Вырвалось. 

Илья переглянулся с Соло. Тот едва заметно пожал плечами.

-Замнем. Может, когда-то я и впрямь дал тебе повод так думать о себе. 

\- Габи, - мягко обратился к ней Илья. - Я не могу сказать, что то, что сложилось между мной и Ковбоем, полностью нормально...

\- Нет, ну это-то и дураку понятно, - хмыкнула Габи.

-...но могу тебя заверить, что я не в заложниках у коварного Соло. Я с ним по своей воле - и можешь вложить в это утверждение тот смысл, какой тебе покажется подходящим. Уверяю тебя: со мной ничего ужасного не происходит. И не случится в будущем. По крайней мере, пока Наполеон рядом. Пока он со мной - можешь быть за меня спокойна.

Габи смотрела на него, слегка прищурившись, пристально и напряжённо.

Потом перевела взгляд на Соло:

\- Он просто так думает или говорит правду? 

Соло потёр подбородок.

\- Полагаю, да. Правду. 

\- И ты не сделаешь ему ничего плохого?

\- Милая, зачем бы мне это? – рассудительным тоном спросил Соло. – Опять предполагаешь худшее? 

\- Чёрт вас разберёт, - пробормотала Габи, наливая себе ещё. - И, Соло, ты действительно не позволишь ничему плохому случиться с ним?

\- Жизнью своей могу ручаться, - без раздумья и без тени иронии ответил Соло.

Илья поднял на него глаза.

Лицо Соло было совершенно серьёзным.

***

В тот вечер Габи посидела у них еще немного, а потом ушла, расцеловав их на прощанье, как обычно. Было похоже на то, что их напарница все-таки приняла для себя решение считать отношения Ильи и Соло условно нормальными. 

Илья предполагал, что рано или поздно Габи обо всем узнает. Но когда он после ее ухода поделился этой мыслью с Соло, тот заметил, что, по его мнению, она должна была догадаться куда как раньше. Впрочем, возможно, так и было. И как бы Илья не относился к тому, что их отношения перестали быть для Габи секретом, почему-то в результате он почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать.

Их отношения с Соло постепенно становились более спокойными. Или, если сказать точнее, менее безумными. И хотя трудно было предугадать, что еще могло ждать их впереди, сейчас Илья просто отдыхал от эмоциональных перегрузок, стараясь использовать предоставленную ему передышку по максимуму. Размеренное однообразие событий его вполне устраивало: учёба и тренировки, а после, уже дома, - то, что тоже можно было бы назвать учебой и тренировками, хотя и в несколько иной области.

С невольным удивлением он отмечал, как у него самого меняется отношение ко всему происходящему, как раздвигаются границы допустимого, когда дело касается Соло и его желаний. 

Если раньше в сексе с Соло он реагировал на исключительно физическом уровне, воспринимая возможности и желания своего тела исходя из потребностей напарника, бездумно ему подчиняясь, то сейчас он начал предпринимать робкие попытки сделать свое восприятие более осмысленным. Как и в обычной учебе, Илья оказался хорошим учеником и здесь. Он постепенно учился понимать, что именно заводит его больше всего, и на что именно ярче всего реагирует сам Соло. 

\- Скажи это вслух, - потребовал однажды Соло. - Я хочу, чтобы ты чётко и внятно объяснил мне, как именно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

\- Я не могу, - признался Илья после мучительно долгой паузы.

\- Ничего, - ласково пообещал Соло. - Научишься. Я помогу тебе.

И Илья учился, начиная с самого простого - попросить о ласке, об объятии или поцелуе. Это оказалось не так уж и сложно.

И хотя Илья уже практически ничему не удивлялся, приняв постоянную готовность Соло к сексу и к новым экспериментам как данность, некоторые особенности напарника до сих пор оставались для него загадкой. Ему было трудно понять, почему Соло, получив, наконец, его в свое почти полное владение, не может перестать хотеть его, и не устает трахать. И как бы ни увеличивались его собственные потребности и готовность принимать, Соло всегда оказывался на шаг впереди, неизменно демонстрируя ненасытное желание к его телу. Илье казалось, что рано или поздно должен наступить предел. И ему было любопытно, что достигнет этого предела раньше – его собственная выносливость или сексуальный голод Наполеона. 

Однажды он прямо спросил об этом. Илья уже научился не скрывать своих мыслей от напарника и выражать их откровенно и без стеснения. Соло лежал на спине, закинув за голову руку, другой рукой касаясь запястья Ильи, как будто даже после того, как только что довел до полного изнеможения их обоих, не хотел отпускать Илью от себя. На его вопрос Соло вздохнул, а потом, после небольшой паузы повернулся к нему и, уложив голову на сгиб локтя, сказал:

-Илья, вспомни, а было ли в твоей жизни что-то такое, чего ты долго и мучительно желал, и тебе это никак не удавалось заиметь? А потом ты все-таки это получил?

Илья, немного подумав, ответил:

-Пожалуй, да. Было.

-Ну вот, - Соло отпустил его запястье и кончиками пальцев провел по его брови, повторяя ее изгиб, - И как быстро тебе наскучило то, что ты обрел после стольких стараний? 

-Вообще-то я имел в виду победу на чемпионате России по самбо. Я долго к этому шел, а когда выиграл золотую медаль, то повесил ее на стену.

-А потом? – спросил Соло.

-А потом начал изучать дзюдо. А что? - Илья повернул голову к Соло.

-Ты страшный человек, Илья Курякин, - задумчиво произнес тот. 

Илья в ответ на это лишь пожал плечами, а потом потянулся к Соло и поцеловал в губы. Что тот имел в виду, он так и не понял. 

В их обычной жизни почти ничего не менялось день ото дня. Разве что Габи за две прошедшие с их откровенного разговора недели, ходила с ними на прогулку всего один раз. 

\- Алекс решил сделать из меня светскую львицу, как мне кажется, - с усмешкой заметила она. - Чёртовы вечеринки в чёртовых частных клубах заставляют меня порой жалеть, что я уже не перебираю двигатели в своей восточно-берлинской мастерской. 

\- Неужели? - Соло приподнял бровь. - И ты сейчас говоришь это совершенно искренне, верно?

\- Разумеется, нет, - фыркнула Габи. – Просто таким образом поддерживаю свой привычный образ дерзкой девчонки. 

Отношения с одногруппниками тоже вошли в колею. Фарид, хотя и оставался навязчиво дружелюбным, всё-таки слегка сбавил обороты - европейская прохладная доброжелательность, с которой общались друг с другом остальные курсанты, по-видимому, навела его на мысль, что ему лучше слегка пригасить свой южный темперамент.

С Эммой и Джейн у Ильи в итоге сложились деловые, хотя и несколько прохладные отношения. Илья подозревал, что Эмма вполне могла посвятить подругу в свои подозрения насчет причины отсутствия к ней интереса с его стороны. Но его это не слишком волновало. К тому же Соло, судя по всему, больше не воспринимал его общение с одногруппницами как угрозу их отношениям, и Илья для себя решил, что внезапные приступы ревности ему больше не грозят. Казалось, что Соло тоже постепенно возвращает себе точку опоры. Илья понимал, что их отношения никогда не будут по-настоящему нормальными, но все же ловил себя на слабой надежде на то, что, возможно, в итоге все это может придти к чему-то, как минимум, неплохому. 

За две последних недели ему начало казаться, что под ногами у него снова твердая почва. И, возможно, это ощущение могло быть обманчивым и не продлиться долго, но одно он знал точно: если вдруг он начнёт падать, Соло подхватит его.

***

Однажды в перерыве между лекциями в аудиторию зашёл Дуглас. Он сообщил, что сегодня занятие по рукопашному бою будет совмещено с занятием другой группы по причине временного отсутствия одного из тренеров школы. Илья даже обрадовался этой перемене в устоявшемся распорядке. Вдобавок, ему было интересно оценить подготовку других курсантов - навыки своих одногруппников на татами он уже успел почти досконально изучить, и на тренировках, порой, откровенно скучал. 

В другой группе был похожий состав - три женщины, трое мужчин. Кроме одного парня, чьё лицо показалось Илье смутно знакомым, никого из остальных он точно до этого не видел. У всех шестерых была европейская внешность, без особых примет и ярких отличительных черт. 

Хмурый инструктор после стандартной речи о правилах боя, сверяясь со списком, начал называть имена и распределять их по парам. Илье в партнёры выпал Фарид. Ухмыляясь во весь рот, как будто ему было трудно сдержать свою радость, он подмигнул Илье:

\- Ну что, готовься. Столько новых зрителей! Вот сейчас я уж точно разложу тебя как следует.

Илья прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь резкость. Вместо этого он холодно улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Соло! - выкрикнул тренер, и Илья рефлекторно повернул голову в его сторону, привычно отреагировав на имя напарника. 

\- Эй! Да не дёргайся ты так, твоего друга не уведут насовсем. Попользуются и вернут. - Хохотнул Фарид. 

Илья застыл. Он уже неплохо изучил Фарида и крепко усвоил, что у него имеются проблемы с чувством меры и соблюдением личных границ, и, скорее всего, он не пытался всерьёз задеть его, но...

Но, почему-то Илья почувствовал, что внутри у него начала натягиваться невидимая струна. Будто Фарид, сам того не желая, своими словами активировал в Илье нечто такое, чего не следовало. 

У Ильи зазвенело в ушах, как будто он получил хороший удар по лицу. И он замер, пытаясь не дать расползтись по швам своему не так давно обретенному самоконтролю. Краем уха он слышал, что тренер дал сигнал к началу спарринга, но продолжал стоять на месте.

\- Эй! Спящая красавица, просыпайся! Шевелись уже, - Подзадорил его Фарид. 

И тут Илья почувствовал, как на него обрушивается тошнотворная смесь беспомощности и отчаяния, и он стремительно соскальзывает в холодную, липкую темноту кошмара, вдруг заменившего собой реальность. Кошмара, где назойливо звучали те же самые слова, произносимые с тем же самым смехом, голосом с таким же акцентом, а потом... 

\- Илья. Илья. Ты его убьёшь. Отпусти. Пожалуйста, Илья. Слышишь меня? Это я, Наполеон. 

Голос Соло, наконец, пробился к нему сквозь рёв крови в ушах, и багровая пелена, застилавшая ему глаза, начала рассеиваться.

Он вдруг осознал, что лежит на татами, зажав шею Фарида в удушающем захвате, фиксируя всем телом и пресекая любую его попытку вырваться. 

\- Отпусти, Илья, - мягко просил Соло, склонившийся над ним. – Отпусти его. 

До сознания Ильи постепенно начало доходить происходящее, но тело его не слушалось, и он не мог себя заставить разжать свою железную хватку. Фарид уже хрипел, судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть, из последних сил цепляясь слабеющими пальцами за руку Ильи. 

\- Давай же, - повторил Соло и, осторожно взяв его за запястье сжимающей горло Фарида руки, потянул к себе.

Илья медленно поддался Соло и разжал захват. Он чувствовал, как крупная дрожь, охватившая его руки, начала стремительно распространяться по всему телу. 

Фарид откатился в сторону, обессилено распластавшись на татами. Он лежал ничком и судорожно кашлял, как будто пытался втянуть в легкие как можно больше воздуха, но захлебывался им. 

\- Господи, - встревожено пробормотал Соло. - Илья, да что же это... Как ты? Ты со мной?

Илья кивнул. Его теперь трясло так, что зубы выбивали дробь. 

\- Мистер Соло, помогите мистеру Курякину подняться, - послышался голос Дугласа, невозмутимый, как обычно. - Мистер Рахаль, если вы тоже не в состоянии встать самостоятельно, пусть кто-нибудь из курсантов вам поможет. 

Илья поднялся, вцепившись в протянутую руку Соло. Ноги казались ватными, его качнуло, и Соло подставил плечо, чтобы он не упал.

\- Вы, двое. За мной, - велел Дуглас, обращаясь к Илье и Соло. Потом он повернулся к стоящим неподалеку курсантам. – А мистера Рахаля кто-нибудь, проводите в медпункт.

\- Вы что не видите, что Илье тоже, чёрт побери, нужна помощь? - со сдержанной яростью в голосе начал Соло, и Илья открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он уже в порядке, пусть это и не было правдой. Но Дуглас перебил Соло раньше:

\- И он её получит, уверяю. Будьте добры, идите за мной.

Они вышли за куратором в коридор. Илью слегка вело, в голове стоял звон. Ему казалось, что стены коридора то уплывают, то пытаются сжаться. В какой-то момент Илья почувствовал, что они остановились, он пытался стоять ровно, но смутно подозревал, что это ему плохо удается. 

\- Ты как? Лучше? - обеспокоенно спросил Соло, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

Илья отрицательно помотал головой. Пытаясь унять дрожь, он стиснул челюсти так, что заныли скулы. Чувствуя, что держать равновесие становится все труднее, он прислонился к стене. 

\- Эй! - крикнул Соло в спину Дугласу. - Ему надо к врачу, неужели не видно?

Дуглас остановился, окинул внимательным взглядом Илью и коротко кивнул:

\- Наверное, вы правы. Значит, разговор с мистером Курякиным состоится чуть позже. Мистер Соло, проводите тогда Курякина до медпункта, а сами возвращайтесь в спортзал. До конца занятия, – Дуглас посмотрел на часы, - еще двадцать минут. Проведите их с пользой. – Добавил он и пошел дальше. 

\- Я сам, - сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Илья. - Сам дойду.

-Илья, не стоит, - настойчиво сказал Соло, беря его за локоть. – Пойдем. Тут недалеко. 

 

К тому времени, как Илья оказался в медицинском кабинете, ему уже было немного получше. По крайней мере, перестали качаться стены и пол.

Медик, невысокий встрёпанный парень в угрожающе-яркой футболке под распахнутым белым халатом, деловито и быстро осмотрев Илью, скрестил на груди руки и задумчиво посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом. 

\- И что же свалило с ног такого верзилу, а?

Илья неопределённо пожал плечами:

\- Год выдался тяжёлый, наверное. 

\- Ага, - протянул медик, качнувшись на стуле. – Такие приступы раньше случались?

\- Нет, - ответил Илья. - Такие - нет. У вас должна быть моя медкарта, там всё есть.

\- Честно говоря, - доверительно сообщил медик, - мне лень сейчас копаться в бумагах. Шучу. Я просмотрел, да. Ну, дружище, на самом-то деле, за тобой стоит понаблюдать какое-то время. А прямо сейчас... 

Он поднялся, подошёл к шкафчику с лекарствами и, подвигав флаконы и бутылочки, наконец, довольно хмыкнул.

\- Держи. - Он вытряхнул таблетку в пластиковый стаканчик и протянул Илье. - Это тебя не отключит, но нервы успокоит как надо. 

\- Что это? - спросил Илья.

\- Метаквалон. Тебе понравится, - он усмехнулся. - В соседней комнате есть кушетка. Как примешь, лучше приляг. Если начнет вырубать, поспи часок, тебе будет на пользу. 

Илья растянулся на кушетке и закинул руки за голову, ожидая, пока таблетка подействует. Потолок едва заметно покачивался, и Илья, чувствуя, что у него снова начинает кружиться голова, закрыл глаза. 

Он как-то незаметно для себя задремал, потому что, когда он услышал, как кто-то зовет его по имени и открыл глаза, за окном уже было почти темно.

В дверном проёме стоял Уэверли и смотрел на него. Илье показалось, что на лице шефа застыло несвойственное ему слегка виноватое выражение. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Уэверли. - Уже лучше? Я надеюсь, ты больше не собираешься никого придушить.

Илья сел, прислушиваясь к себе. Головокружение и дрожь в руках прошли. Тело слушалось его, но как будто подтормаживало - словно он двигался под водой. 

\- Я в порядке, - наконец, ответил он. 

Язык тоже ворочался с трудом, и Илья подумал, что, попытайся он произнести фразу подлиннее, она прозвучала бы, как на зажёванной магнитофонной ленте.

\- Прекрасно, - кивнул Уэверли. - Сейчас доктор закончит с мистером Соло, и я отвезу вас домой.

\- Соло?.. - переспросил Илья. - Что с ним?

Уэверли махнул рукой:

\- Ерунда, что-то вроде царапины. Но раз уж он здесь, пусть заодно и его обработают. Согласен? Пойдём же.

Илья поднялся.

Соло сидел за процедурным столиком, и медик, жуя жвачку и намурлыкивая что-то под нос, обрабатывал ватным тампоном его руку. Вата порозовела от крови: кожа на костяшках Соло была содрана. 

Соло поднял глаза на Илью, и лицо его осветила улыбка.

\- Привет, Угроза. Выглядишь лучше.

\- Ну, я уже в норме, - ответил Илья. - Что это? - Он кивком указал на кровоточащую руку Соло.

\- Да ерунда, - Соло усмехнулся. - Мудак один нарвался. Не бери в голову, Угроза. 

В машине Илья снова начал уплывать в странный расслабленный полусон. Голос Уэверли, который сидел на переднем сидении, доносился до него как будто издалека:

-Честно говоря, ваше искромётное выступление, хоть и было, со слов свидетелей, впечатляющим, меня, скорее, расстроило. Особенно это касается тебя, Соло.

\- О, значит, вы тут совершенно ни причём? - огрызнулся Соло.

Его рука лежала на колене Ильи, едва заметно поглаживая.

\- Да нет, я, пожалуй, признаю, что во всем этом есть доля и моей вины, - Уэверли вздохнул. - Я упустил из виду кое-какие детали, оказавшиеся существенными. Но, Соло, твоя реакция несколько вышла за рамки, и завтра нам всем предстоит объясняться с администрацией школы. В присутствии всех участников инцидента. Надеюсь, ты сможешь...

\- Идите-ка к чёрту, - вдруг резко оборвал его Соло. - Завтра так завтра. Сегодня оставьте нас в покое, окей?

\- Господи, - сказал Уэверли устало. - Вы, американцы, порой бываете просто невыносимо грубы.

 

Дома Илью накрыла новая волна наркотического расслабления. Квартира покачивалась, как яхта в шторм, руки и ноги налились тяжестью, пульс замедлился.

\- Иди ложись, - велел Соло. - Я сейчас.

Илья упал на кровать, не раздеваясь. 

Соло вернулся с чашкой горячего сладкого чая и, пока Илья пил, сидел на краю кровати, с тревогой глядя на него.

Забрав у Ильи пустую чашку, Соло помог ему раздеться. Руки Илью не слушались и даже просто поднять их, чтобы позволить Соло стащить футболку, оказалось весьма непростой задачей. 

Уложив его и накрыв одеялом, Соло погладил его по щеке. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Или лучше побудешь один?

\- Останься, - сказал Илья. - Ляг со мной.

Соло улыбнулся, расстёгивая брюки.

\- Ты так смешно говоришь. Как будто у тебя полный рот овсянки. И даже хуже - будто ты валлиец.

Илья в ответ усмехнулся.

Говорить и вправду было затруднительно. Язык еле двигался во рту, и слова получались скомканными, глухими.

Соло забрался к нему под одеяло и обнял. Поцеловал в плечо:

\- Чем тебя напичкал этот хиппи в белом халате?

\- Ме... метаквалон, - медленно выговорил Илья. Ему казалось, что тепло тела Соло перетекает в его собственное и разливается ровным жаром под кожей. Веки у него слипались.

\- О, - кивнул Соло. - Кваалюд. Это все объясняет. Смею предположить, что тебе сейчас довольно неплохо.

Илье и вправду было до странности хорошо - одурманенный, расслабленный, он впитывал жар, исходящий от Соло, и его тело отзывалось на этот жар смутным намёком на возбуждение. Он прижался к Соло плотнее, и тот потёрся губами о его шею:

\- Отличный шанс лечь спать пораньше. Может, мне стоит погасить свет.

Илья помотал головой. 

\- Не выключать свет или не будем спать? - уточнил Соло.

\- Не спать, - пробормотал Илья, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Он действительно чувствовал возбуждение, хотя оно и не вызывало эрекции. И в сочетании с расслабленной тяжестью во всём теле оно делало его дыхание поверхностным, вызывая тянущее замирание под ложечкой, какое бывает, когда смотришь вниз с большой высоты. - Я... хочу. Тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Медленно.

Соло тихо присвистнул, притягивая его ещё ближе к себе и целуя в затылок.

\- Отличные таблетки, - пробормотал он в волосы Ильи. - Всегда их ценил.

***


	10. Chapter 10

*** 

-Мне кажется, или мы едем в совсем другом направлении? - вежливо уточнил Соло. 

Гарри глянул на них через зеркало заднего вида.

\- Так шеф вас не предупредил? Сегодня никаких уроков, ребята. Я везу вас в контору. Я думал, вы в курсе, раз не сказали ничего по поводу отсутствия нашей прекрасной мисс Теллер.

\- Ну, Габи в последнее время всё больше сама по себе, - заметил Илья.

\- В контору? В штаб-квартиру АНКЛ? - настороженно переспросил Соло.

\- Так точно, - кивнул шофёр. 

\- Что-то у меня не очень хорошее предчувствие, - негромко сказал Илья.

\- Да брось, - с нарочитой легкостью в голосе откликнулся Соло. Положив ладонь Илье на колено, он легко сжал его и убрал руку. 

Гарри включил радио и повертел ручку настройки. Мик Джаггер настойчиво просил убираться с его облака. Кивая в такт, Гарри смотрел на дорогу.

Илья повернул голову и встретил тревожный взгляд Соло: тот вопросительно дёрнул подбородком, словно спрашивая: "Ты в порядке?" - и Илья кивнул в ответ. Он действительно был в норме, не считая лёгкой слабости в мышцах - остаточного эффекта после метаквалона.

Они остановились возле старого непримечательного кирпичного здания с табличкой возле двери, оповещавшей любопытных, что за этой дверью находится библиотечный архив. 

Попади кто случайно внутрь, он, скорее всего, решил бы, что табличка не врёт: унылый коридор с пронумерованными дверями тянулся в тускло освещённую глубину здания.

Кабинет Уэверли находился на втором этаже. Гарри оставил их у двери и, привычно коснувшись пальцами козырька кепки, ушёл.

Несколько секунд они стояли, глядя друг на друга.

\- Господи, да плевать, - наконец сказал Соло и постучал.

\- Прошу, - отозвался голос Уэверли.

Кроме шефа и их двоих, в кабинете был ещё один человек. Илья вспомнил его: это был тот самый мужчина из другой группы на тренировке, который вчера показался ему знакомым, только теперь его лицо украшали устрашающего вида кровоподтёки. При виде Соло и Ильи он дёрнулся в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники, будто хотел резко вскочить, но сдержал свой порыв.

Уэверли встал из-за стола, одёрнул пиджак и жестом пригласил их сесть.

Илья опустился в свободное кресло. Соло остался стоять, и Илья обратил внимание, как напряглись его плечи. 

\- Вам не кажется, что это не самая удачная идея - свести нас в закрытом помещении с этим куском... - холодным голосом начал Соло, не сводя с Уэверли прищуренных глаз, но шеф оборвал его, подняв ладонь.

\- Наполеон, сядь.

Соло глубоко вздохнул и с видимой неохотой подчинился.

Уэверли прошёлся по кабинету, задумчиво глядя под ноги, засунув руки в карманы брюк, он мимоходом поправил на столе бумаги, передвинул пресс-папье.

Илья переводил взгляд с него на Соло и потом на мужчину в кресле для посетителей, не совсем понимая, что происходит: Соло сверлил парня ледяным немигающим взглядом, медленно сжимая и разжимая кулаки со ссадинами на костяшках.

\- Вчерашний инцидент... - начал Уэверли, на середине фразы остановился, кашлянул в кулак и продолжил уже более громко и уверенно, вскинув голову и пристально глядя на всех троих. - Вчерашнее происшествие с участием мистера Соло привело к последствиям в виде серьёзного разговора с администрацией школы. К счастью, нам удалось достичь взаимопонимания, и каких-либо претензий к вам, Соло, Курякин, и к вашему коллеге мистеру Стивенсу, - Уэверли кивком указал на мужчину в кресле, - у администрации нет. Но, - Уэверли воздел указательный палец, заметив, как Соло, сдвинув брови, подался вперёд, - но я обязан окончательно разрешить этот конфликт во избежание повторения чего-то подобного в будущем.

\- Можно мне, наконец, узнать, что происходит? - спросил Илья. - Я, похоже, пропустил много интересного.

\- Илья, - медленно сказал Соло, - не...

\- Курякина это тоже касается, Соло, - сказал Уэверли. – Особенно его. И он не нуждается в твоей чрезмерной опеке. Не сейчас.

\- Соло, - сказал Илья. - Он прав. Я хочу знать, в чем, чёрт возьми, дело!

\- Пусть этот урод сам тебе расскажет, в чем дело, - процедил Соло, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда со Стивенса. - Если у него есть хоть что-то вроде смелости.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Уэверли.

\- Да я просто пытался объяснить парням, почему Курякин чуть не придушил Фарида, - с отчаянием в голосе начал Стивенс. - Они же знают, что мы из одной конторы, вот и спросили, ну я и...

\- О, ну тебе-то истинная причина точно известна, дерьмо ты этакое, - с ледяной издёвкой протянул Соло.

\- Наполеон, - терпеливо сказал Уэверли. - Пожалуйста.

\- Это же дураку ясно! - Стивенс сорвался на крик. - У него в плену все шарики раскатились после того, что с ним там делали. Он же теперь может на любого наброситься, кто похож на тех арабских уродов, вот как с Фаридом! Когда мы вас оттуда вытаскивали, я видел фотографии, что там с ним творили...

Он осёкся, учащённо дыша, и теперь с ужасом в широко раскрытых глазах смотрел, как Соло медленно поднимается с кресла.

Илья замер. Он чувствовал, как начинают дёргаться пальцы, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Горло его как будто распирало что-то изнутри, и не давало втянуть воздух в лёгкие.

\- Я вижу, тебе мало было, - услышал он словно сквозь толстый слой войлока, голос Соло. - Я могу добавить. 

\- Соло! - Уэверли повысил голос. - Сядь, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы уборщице пришлось оттирать кровь с моего ковра. 

\- Я заплачу ей сверху, - все тем же пугающе спокойным тоном сказал Соло. - Из собственного кармана. 

Илья смотрел, не в состоянии пошевелиться, как Соло медленно делает шаг к Стивенсу. Перед глазами у него всё расплывалось, и в голове снова начало шуметь, как вчера, перед тем, как он отключился во время спарринга с Фаридом.

\- Чёрт, я не хотел... Я ничего такого не имел в…, - выдавил Стивенс. - Я просто...

\- Ты, скотина, просто должен был засунуть язык себе в жопу и не трепать им, как торговка на стамбульском рынке. 

\- Соло! - снова окрикнул Уэверли. - Я прошу - нет, приказываю тебе сесть. Я тоже отчасти виноват в этом. Хотя бы в том, что эта... информация... ушла дальше нашей организации. Я должен был принять все меры, чтобы данное мной обещание было выполнено. К сожалению, я не смог этого обеспечить. Мистер Стивенс понесёт наказание за свой проступок - достаточное, надеюсь, для того, чтобы впредь он усвоил, насколько недопустимо разглашать детали наших операций посторонним лицам. Ты, со своей стороны, уже проучил его достаточно. Кроме всего прочего, уже встал вопрос об отчислении Стивенса с курсов. Единственная возможность избежать этого - если он лично – и я бы счел этот вариант самым приемлемым, искренне извинится перед Курякиным, а тот извинения примет. Естественно, в любом случае я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы вы двое и Стивенс больше не пересекались. Не люблю разнимать драки. Что скажешь, Илья?

Илья моргнул и медленно, как во сне, повернул голову на звук своего имени. 

\- Блядь, - тихо ругнулся Соло, стремительно шагнул к нему, наклонился, заглядывая в лицо. - Илья, ты как? 

Он нашёл в себе силы собраться и кивнуть.

\- Я в порядке, - выдавил он. - Нормально.

Уэверли испытующе смотрел на него.

\- И? Ты примешь извинения Стивенса? Я пойму, если нет. 

Илья повернулся к Соло. Тот не спускал с него глаз, и та самая тревожная складка между его бровей стала ещё глубже. Переведя взгляд на Стивенса, Илья медленно, глубоко вдохнул и сказал, чудовищным усилием заставляя голос звучать спокойно:

\- Не надо извинений. Я хочу просто забыть. Ничего не было. Ничего.

*** 

На обратной дороге Соло попросил Гарри высадить их в нескольких кварталах от дома.

\- Если, конечно, ты не против прогуляться, - он вопросительно взглянул на Илью.

\- Почему бы и нет, - Илья пожал плечами. 

Ему было всё равно, понял он вдруг. В груди у него разрасталась давящая изнутри на рёбра холодная пустота, голова была до звона лёгкой. Говорить спокойно оказалось на удивление легко.

\- Отлично, - сказал Соло. - Можно будет зайти куда-нибудь поесть и не возиться на кухне дома. По правде сказать, я уже отвык готовить обед по будням. Чего бы ты хотел, Угроза?

\- Выбери ты, - сказал Илья. - Мне, честно говоря, без разницы.

Соло придержал его за рукав:

\- Эй. Глупо спрашивать, но, Илья... Ты в норме?

\- Да, - ответил он. - Не стоит беспокоиться, правда.

Врать тоже оказалось на удивление легко.

Они пообедали в маленьком индийском ресторанчике и неторопливым шагом прошлись до дома, беседуя. Говорил в основном Соло, но, судя по тому, как он постепенно расслаблялся, Илье своими редкими неопределёнными репликами удалось создать видимость нормального разговора. 

Всю дорогу он прислушивался к себе, но ему будто сделали инъекцию мощного анестетика, который лишил его возможности испытывать что-либо, кроме усталого безразличия. Если бы он был сейчас способен что-то чувствовать, внезапная мысль о том, что так отныне будет всегда, пожалуй, встревожила бы его.

Дома, пока Соло заваривал чай на кухне, Илья в его спальне лёг на кровать, взял первую попавшуюся книгу с тумбочки и, раскрыв на середине, уставился на страницы, не видя слов. 

\- Раздвиньте ему ноги. Шире. Так, держите крепче. Эй, нежности потом, сначала закончим с процедурами. 

Голос доносился из-за спины. Илья дёрнулся, пытаясь обернуться на источник звука, но не смог - его словно прижала к постели огромная неумолимая рука. 

Секунду спустя он проснулся от собственного крика и оттого, что Соло, держа его лицо в ладонях, раз за разом звал его по имени.

\- Илья. Илья, я здесь. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, я здесь. Илья.

Он распахнул глаза. Лицо Соло было совсем близко. Вечернее освещение сделало его похожим на трагичную маску, залив чернотой глазницы, углубив и затемнив каждую морщинку.

\- Ты со мной? Илья. Эй. Я здесь, с тобой.

Ладони Соло, обхватившие его лицо, были холодными и чуть влажными.

\- Да, - хрипло выдавил Илья. - Я знаю.

Он подвинулся, позволяя Соло лечь рядом, и тот обнял его за плечи одной рукой, привлёк к себе, второй перебирая волосы на его макушке.

\- Прошло, - сказал Соло. - Всё прошло. 

Илья слабо кивнул, закрыл глаза. Соло касался губами его лба, бровей, сомкнутых век, скул. Поцеловал в плотно сжатые губы - легко, почти целомудренно, и тут же - ещё раз, теперь, будто на пробу, мягко раздвигая их своим языком, и так и замер, касаясь кончиком языка его зубов, неглубоко дыша вместе с ним - вдох на его выдох. И Илья, помедлив, ответил, раскрываясь, впуская его за границы своей отстранённости, позволяя его языку заполнить свой рот, его теплу - холодную пустоту за рёбрами.

Он почти не чувствовал возбуждения в обычном смысле - только тёмное, горячее желание почувствовать, как Соло заполняет его, проникает в его тело, прижимается к нему так плотно, будто хочет впаяться в него, срастись, кожа к коже. 

Ноги Ильи лежали на плечах у Соло, навалившегося на него всем весом, так что колени Ильи почти касались его собственных плеч. Он сплёл пальцы в замок на шее Соло, притягивая его к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно. Прижатый к постели, раскрытый, растянутый, заполненный, он вдыхал запах Соло, с каждым глотком воздуха, с каждым плавным, мощным толчком Соло возбуждаясь всё больше. 

\- Эй, - прошептал Соло и провёл языком по его виску. - Эй, ты что?.. 

Илья кивнул - и неожиданно для себя всхлипнул. Освободив одну руку, он коснулся щеки. Удивлённо посмотрел на блеснувшую на тыльной стороне ладони влагу - и машинально слизнул её. 

Соль.

И, как будто осознание сломало что-то внутри него, слёзы полились безостановочно. Он ловил их языком, шмыгал носом, плача беззвучно, будто слёзы лились из его глаз сами по себе. Только когда Соло, нежно стирая пальцами влагу с его скулы, застонал и ускорился, рыдания прорвались наружу - глухие, сотрясающие всё его тело, неостановимые. 

Соло сжал его волосы обеими руками, уткнувшись лицом в его мокрую щёку, и застонал снова, изливаясь в него.

Потом наступил покой.

Несколько минут после того, как слёзы прекратили литься, Илья ещё всхлипывал беззвучно время от времени. Голова Соло лежала на его груди, и после каждого всхлипа он коротко прижимался губами к груди Ильи напротив сердца. Рука Соло медленно скользила вверх-вниз по плечу Ильи.

\- Что же я творю с тобой, Илья, - глухо сказал, наконец , Соло. 

Илья коснулся его затылка, пропустил густые волосы между пальцев, ничего не ответив. 

\- Я же знал, что делали с тобой марокканцы. Я видел... - он тяжело сглотнул. - Видел. И всё равно не смог удержать член в штанах, едва мне представилась возможность. Должен был, зная... обо всём... хотя бы, чёрт, попытаться задуматься, что секс для тебя... 

Он замолчал.

\- Думаешь, секс был самым большим моим кошмаром? Это не так, поверь мне. - Илья с удивлением понял вдруг, что может говорить об этом абсолютно спокойно, как о произошедшем с кем-то другим, или словно он пересказывает содержание фильма. - Перед тем, как начать съёмку, или отвести на допрос, меня приводили в порядок. Готье был эстет. Я должен был быть гладким и чистым. Чистым и внутри, и снаружи. Достойным его коллекции. Поэтому меня приводили в порядок очень тщательно. 

Соло приподнял голову. Глаза его расширились, словно он не мог поверить в то, что рассказывает ему Илья ровным, будничным, чуть хрипловатым после рыданий голосом.

\- Меня уводили в душевую. Втроём, иногда вчетвером, чтобы я не сильно сопротивлялся. Но, как ты можешь догадаться, я всё-таки сопротивлялся. Мне обещали, когда я сопротивлялся особенно упорно, что вместо воды в меня зальют кислоту из аккумулятора, и я буду корчиться, умоляя, чтобы меня пристрелили, пока мои кишки будут растворяться изнутри. Если кому-то из них было невтерпёж, могли прямо там и трахнуть. Секс?.. Скорее, ещё одна процедура. К тому же, их сдерживал страх перед начальством. Это же было ради того, чтобы на плёнке и фотографиях я выглядел наилучшим образом, и нельзя было рисковать попортить вид ради того, чтобы унять зуд в штанах. Готье был бы не в восторге.

Он сделал паузу. Пальцы его зарывались в волосы Соло, мягко гладили кожу головы. 

\- Меня снимали дважды. Да ты это знаешь - про две плёнки. Одну Готье снял почти сразу. Сказал, что ломание целки агенту КГБ будет жемчужиной его коллекции, а про вторую ты в курсе. И пользовали еще, уже не документируя, чтобы расколоть меня, после того, как узнали, что у тебя ко мне. Но это тоже было для меня процедурой. Через пару раз я уже мог почти точно сказать, сколько фрикций нужно перетерпеть до момента, когда все закончится. Если бы не Д-17, я мог бы, наверное, даже уходить в себя на это время и не доставлять им лишней радости. 

\- Господи, - сказал Соло, - Илья, я...

Илья улыбнулся уголками губ и продолжил, не обращая внимания на его слова:

\- А потом пришёл ты, и всё это кончилось. Всё кончилось, Наполеон. Я здесь. Ты здесь. Я ни о чём не жалею. Тебе тоже не стоит.

***


	11. Chapter 11

*** 

Илья немного боялся, что в школе за спиной у них с Соло начнут перешёптываться, но опасения оказались напрасными. Разве что пара косых взглядов, - вот и вся реакция от свидетелей происшедшего и остальных курсантов. В день, когда они с Соло вернулись на занятия после того вынужденного выходного, одногруппники общались с ними как обычно. Фарид, правда, будто испытывал легкую неловкость, когда здоровался с Ильёй и Соло, но это было объяснимо. И хотя Илье поначалу казалось, что обстановка в классе немного наэлектризована, к концу второй лекции это чувство почти прошло. 

На обеденном перерыве к их с Соло столику подошёл Фарид, держа в руках поднос с обедом. Он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и исподлобья глядя на Илью, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Илья заметил краем глаза, как Соло напрягся и медленно положил вилку на край своей тарелки. На скулах его заходили желваки.

\- К вам можно? Если у вас, конечно, свободно... - наконец сказал Фарид. 

Соло перевёл взгляд с него на Илью и обратно. 

После небольшой паузы Илья кивнул:

\- Да. Конечно.

Фарид опустил поднос на стол, отодвинул стул и сел. Положив локти на стол, и почти навалившись на него грудью, он наклонился к Илье.

\- Слушай, друг, хотел, чтоб ты знал: я не нарочно тебя спровоцировал. В смысле, откуда я мог знать?..

\- Действительно, - холодно произнес Соло, продолжая смотреть на Фарида тяжелым взглядом. - Откуда?..

Фарид выпрямился и почесал бровь.

\- Тут говорили... мол, что ты, Илья, вроде, псих. А я им сказал: знаете, на заданиях чего только не бывает. Разное может случиться. И если он выжил и не сидит в комнате, обитой матрасами, то никакой он не псих, верно? А еще настоятельно порекомендовал им не трепаться. Я понимаю, что на самом деле ты не хотел меня удушить. Сорвало. С нашими и не такое бывает. Работа такая. - Он вздохнул, глядя на Илью открытым взглядом, в котором смешивалась прямота и легкое чувство вины. - Короче, я не в обиде. И ты не держи на меня зла, ладно? Всем ведь известно, что я порой бываю слишком...

\- Дружелюбным, - подсказал заметно расслабившийся Соло и снова взял вилку в руку.

\- Всё нормально, - Илья протянул Фариду раскрытую ладонь. - Извини. И спасибо.

Фарид ответил на рукопожатие и повернулся к Соло:

\- Кстати, ты все правильно сделал. За друга я бы тоже... Жаль, этого мудилу уже перевели в Северный Уэльс. А то я бы ему ещё и от себя добавил. 

\- Спасибо, - сдержанно ухмыльнулся Соло. - Мне кажется, я и сам неплохо справился. 

Фарид хмыкнул и хлопнул Соло по плечу.

\- Да, задатки у тебя хорошие. Но до Ильи тебе далеко. - Он снова перевел взгляд на Илью. - Серьёзно, ты хороший боец. Я бы поучился у тебя кое-чему, если ты не против. Может, ещё как-нибудь поспаррингуем, а? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Илья. - Без проблем.

***

-Я, пожалуй, зайду к вам в гости, - объявила Габи вечером, привычно уже садясь на переднее сиденье. - Гарри, ко мне не заезжай, ладно? 

\- Конечно, мисс Теллер, как скажете, - усмехнулся шофёр.

\- Какая честь, - саркастично сказал Соло, захлопывая за собой дверцу машины. – Как скажете, мисс Теллер. 

Габи повернулась и подозрительно прищурилась на Соло.

\- А что, у тебя есть какие-то возражения? Или у тебя, Илья?

\- У меня - нет. - Илья пожал плечами. - Думаю, Соло просто слегка смутился от твоей внезапности. Ты давно уже к нам не заглядывала.

\- Тем более! - кивнула Габи. - Неужели вы совсем не соскучились? 

\- Ужасно скучали! - заверил её Соло. - А водка будет? У тебя в этой маленькой сумочке, наверняка, припрятана большая бутылка?

\- И снова эти однообразные шуточки про мой алкоголизм, Соло? - Габи утомлённо закатила глаза. - Может, я хочу для разнообразия выпить чаю. Мы, в конце концов, в Англии. Тут, вроде как, положено постоянно пить чай. 

\- Да ты, я вижу, открыта всему новому, - ухмыльнулся Соло.

\- Слушай, хватит, - улыбнулся Илья. - Просто скажи, что будешь рад.

\- Ладно, я рад, - согласился Соло. - Но без водки мне всё это кажется довольно подозрительным.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно сказала Габи и, отвернувшись, включила радио.

***

Пока заваривался чай, Соло поставил на стол три кружки и, задумчиво изучив содержимое шкафчика, достал жестяную коробку с остатками песочного печенья. Габи, закинув ногу на ногу и постукивая пальцами по столу, какое-то время наблюдала, как он деловито перемещается по кухне, а потом перевела взгляд на Илью. 

\- Что? - улыбнулся он. Серьёзное выражение её лица пробуждало в нем легкое чувство неловкости. 

Вместо ответа она коротко пожала плечами.

\- Да, в общем, ничего особенного. Просто хотела кое о чём поговорить.

Соло, наконец, тоже сел. 

\- Ну, Габриэль. Вот тебе и английский чай, и шортбред. Всё как ты хотела. За посуду извини - веджвудского фарфора не нашлось. Так о чём будем беседовать? О скачках? О здоровье её Величества?

\- Когда ты, наконец, перестанешь паясничать, я скажу, что хотела бы поговорить об Илье.

\- Я, кстати, здесь, - напомнил Илья. - И можно обращаться ко мне напрямую.

Габи повернулась к нему.

\- Я бы так и сделала, если бы была уверена, что ты меня послушаешь.

\- Попробуй, - предложил Илья, складывая руки на груди.

\- Слушай, - Габи наклонилась к нему и положила ладонь на его предплечье. - Да, Алекс мне так и сказал, что ты сам со всем этим разберёшься. И я знаю, что ты сделан чуть ли не из железа, и всё такое, но, может, тебе всё-таки стоит обратиться за профессиональной помощью? Все эти приступы, Илья... Это ведь все очень серьёзно, ты же понимаешь?

Илья замер. Скулы у него внезапно свело, как будто он съел что-то кислое.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл к психиатру? Я правильно тебя понял? - уточнил он напряженным голосом. - Нет. 

\- Но почему? - спросила Габи. - Ничего страшного в этом нет. Неделя-другая в пансионате, просто немного придешь в себя...

Соло посмотрел на неё со смесью сочувствия и заинтересованности.

\- Нет, - отрезал Илья. – Нет. Только не психушка. Этого точно не будет. Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, но, Габи, психиатры - это последнее, что мне нужно. И не «приступы». Это случилось один раз. И больше не повторится.

\- Почему ты так уверен? - Габи сжала его руку. - Не обязательно все время держать оборону. – Илья продолжал смотреть на нее, упрямо сдвинув брови, - Как же я ненавижу твою упёртость, если б ты знал! – не выдержала Габи. 

\- Габи, я сказал, нет. Пожалуйста, хватит. Я очень ценю твою заботу, но...

\- Наполеон, да скажи хоть ты ему! - взмолилась Габи, оборачиваясь к Соло. - Ты же знаешь, он будет до последнего строить из себя неуязвимого робота, пока окончательно не загонит себя в тупик.

Соло со вздохом опустил глаза. Подвигал по столу чашку, словно о чем-то раздумывая, потом снова взглянул на Габи.

\- Милая, боюсь тебя расстроить, но в этом я тебе не помощник. Илья говорит, что справится, и у меня нет причин ему не верить. 

\- Да ты... - Габи осеклась на полуслове, растерянно переводя взгляд с Соло на Илью и обратно. 

\- Послушай, - продолжил мягким тоном Соло. - Я примерно представляю, что ты сейчас можешь думать и чувствовать, но, ей-богу, лучше оставь это нам.

\- Вам? 

\- Да, - подал голос Илья. - Нам. Мы... мы живём… вместе. Соло всегда рядом. Если со мной... вдруг что-то не то случится, он... 

Он замялся, бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Соло, и тот ответил едва заметным кивком.

\- Серьёзно, милая, - сказал Соло. - Я обещаю: если твоя помощь будет нужна, мы обратимся за ней сразу же. А пока дай нам шанс самим со всем этим разобраться. 

Габи сжала виски ладонями.

\- Господи, - пробормотала она. Потом, вскинув голову, по очереди смерила взглядом обоих. - Знаете что. Делайте, что хотите. Только если что-то случится с тобой, Курякин, я оторву голову Соло. А потом, когда ты, наконец, соизволишь подлатать свою крышу, - и тебе тоже. 

\- Да, мэм, - смиренно кивнул Соло.

Габи ещё раз вздохнула, покачала головой и одним глотком допила чай.

\- Ладно. Вызови мне такси... Ковбой. Боюсь, дома мне всё-таки придётся достать из своей маленькой сумочки бутылку водки и приложиться к ней разок-другой.

*** 

Проводив Габи, Соло вернулся в кухню.

Илья стоял, прислонившись к столу и скрестив на груди руки. Соло подвинул к нему стул и сел рядом. Обняв Илью за ноги, он прислонился лбом к его бедру и медленно выдохнул.

\- А может, я лишил тебя выбора, - сказал он вдруг, будто продолжая какой-то давний, полузабытый, незаконченный разговор. Голос его звучал глухо, ладонь рассеянно скользила по задней стороне бедра Ильи.

\- Ты о чём? - спросил Илья.

Соло распрямился и посмотрел на Илью снизу вверх. Брови его были сосредоточенно сведены, словно он мучительно что-то обдумывал.

\- Ты любил кого-нибудь, Илья? - спросил он.

Илья молчал. В глазах Соло было терпеливое ожидание.

\- Давно, - признался, наконец, Илья. 

Соло потянулся к его рукам, взял его ладони в свои.

\- Может, ты мог бы встретить девушку. Влюбиться. - Он рассматривал линии на руках Ильи, поглаживая их большими пальцами. - Если бы я не...

\- Если бы ты не - что? 

\- Если бы не я, - Соло прижал его ладонь к своей щеке и закрыл глаза. - Прости меня за Эмму.

\- А что с Эммой? - недоуменно спросил Илья. - Я проводил её до жилого корпуса, как и любой другой бы на моём месте. Тебя, мягко говоря, это расстроило - главным образом потому, что ты был пьян в дымину. Мы разобрались, эпизод в прошлом и, как мне казалось, забыт. Нет?..

Губы Соло скривились.

\- То, что я тогда сделал, Илья... Мне кажется, может, я тогда лишил тебя шанса...

\- Мне не нужны шансы, которыми я не собираюсь пользоваться, - оборвал его Илья. - Прекрати, пожалуйста. Я устал повторять: я сделал свой выбор. Теперь я с тобой, что бы там ни было у меня в прошлом, и какие бы, как ты говоришь, "шансы" мне ни подворачивались. Своих решений я не меняю.

Соло медленно поднялся и взял его лицо в ладони, пристально заглядывая в глаза. Илья не отвёл взгляда - смотрел упрямо, решительно сжав губы. 

\- И тебя устраивает всё это? - тихо спросил Соло. - Я, моя одержимость, то, что я делаю с тобой? Тебе всё это нравится, а, Илья?

Илья моргнул. 

\- Да. 

Соло закрыл глаза и поцеловал его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Замер, не отстраняясь, пока Илья не разомкнул губы, ответив на поцелуй.

Руки его легли на спину Соло, чуть ниже лопаток, пальцы сжали ткань рубашки.

Соло оттянул его голову назад, крепко сжимая волосы в горсти, пристально вгляделся в его лицо.

\- Я же постоянно тебя хочу, - сказал он. - Каждую минуту. Я трахаю тебя, не давая передышки, не сдерживаясь, когда мне хочется, и имею тебя так, как хочется мне. И как тебе это?..

Илья облизнул губы быстрым неосознанным движением. Глаза его под полуопущенными густыми ресницами потемнели.

\- Нормально, - хрипло выдохнул он. - Мне нормально.

\- И то, что я бываю грубым? Жестоким? Делаю тебе больно? Я знаю, что это случается, я не настолько не в себе, чтобы не понимать этого. Это тоже нормально?

Илья на мгновение закрыл глаза, словно собираясь с мыслями, и снова посмотрел на Соло с упрямой решимостью.

\- Слушай, ты решил, что должен пожалеть меня после того, что я тебе рассказал? Не надо. 

И, когда он увидел, как в углу рта Соло залегает складка, горькая и жёсткая, и как взгляд его становится вдруг отстранённым, он уже знал, что произойдет дальше, был к этому готов, и позволил этому случиться. 

Соло прижимал его голову к столу, другой рукой он сдёргивал с него штаны, шумно, прерывисто дыша.

Илья закрыл глаза. Гладкая поверхность стола холодила ему щёку, основание ладони Соло упиралось ему в висок, пальцы крепко обхватывали голову. Каким-то образом он мог точно предсказать каждое следующее движение Соло, каждый звук, каждый отклик собственного тела на то, что Соло с ним делал. Лязг пряжки, шорох ткани, звук плевка, бесцеремонное, нарочито грубое вторжение влажных пальцев. 

Он резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Соло вошёл в него, и услышал, как Соло издал странный звук, как будто всхлипывал сквозь сдавленный смех. Или наоборот. 

\- Так... так нормально, да? - сбивающимся отчаянным шёпотом спрашивал Соло.

Илья прикусил губу. Всё, что сейчас происходило, переполняло его так, что, казалось, разожми он зубы - и вырвется наружу криком. Растянутость, боль, возбуждение, жар, исходящий от Соло, его неровное дыхание, жёсткость и сила его хватки, его отчаянное, неумолимое желание, сокрушающее в пыль все барьеры, сжигающее все мосты...

\- Да, - выдохнул Илья по-русски. - Да.

Соло снова, кажется, всхлипнул. Он вбивался в Илью мощно и глубоко, резкими, почти жестокими толчками, но, судя по отрывистым, захлёбывающимся вдохам, по тому, как крупно дрожала его рука, он еще сдерживал себя. Словно и хотел сделать ему больно и одновременно с этим боялся причинить вред. 

В какой-то момент он отпустил голову Ильи, впился ему в плечи, потянул на себя, входя глубже, чем это, кажется, было возможно, и Илья застонал. Опираясь на один локоть, второй рукой потянулся к члену - но Соло перехватил его руку, завернул ее за спину. Не резким травмирующим рывком, как в тот раз, когда дал волю своей ревности, - а уверенным, почти ласковым, но непреклонным движением. 

\- Тебе и это нравится? - Голос его срывался так сильно, что походил на смонтированную из кусков магнитофонную запись. - Когда я трахаю тебя, не позволяя получать удовольствие? Я же пользуюсь тобой, разве нет? Безжалостно тебя ебу, не давая даже кончить, и это тебе нравится?

Илья снова застонал, и не мог остановиться, стоны на грани вскрика прорывались на каждом его выдохе. Он внезапно понял, что не может больше сдерживаться и попытался дотянуться до члена второй рукой. Но - он ожидал этого и принял с готовностью, почти с радостью, удивившей его самого - Соло перехватил и эту руку тоже, заворачивая за спину, сжимая оба его запястья железной хваткой.

\- Даже это? Ты даже это стерпишь? 

Илья всхлипнул, подаваясь навстречу его жестоким толчкам, - это был единственный способ, которым он мог ответить "да", произнести даже такое короткое слово сейчас казалось невозможно трудным. В том состоянии, до которого Соло довёл его, он был способен только стонать и всхлипывать. И это безмолвное согласие словно надломило Соло. Он навалился на Илью, продолжая удерживать его заломленные руки, и зашептал над самым ухом:

\- Ты всё готов от меня стерпеть? Скажи мне, Илья. Есть для тебя хоть какие-то границы? Господи, Илья. Скажи, есть предел?

Его голос звучал почти умоляюще, так, словно ему было больно, и Илья, пробившись сквозь горячий туман возбуждения, облизал губы и выдохнул:

\- Тебе... Тебе решать.

На этих словах Соло как будто сломался. Он перехватил запястья Ильи, сжимая их одной рукой, запустил другую в его волосы и потянул на себя. Илья ахнул, захлебнулся воздухом и, выгибая спину, подался за его рукой, навстречу его яростным толчкам, насаживаясь на его член, словно пытаясь, наконец, сорваться за грань, балансировать на которой становилось уже нестерпимым. Соло, тяжело и хрипло дыша, двинул бёдрами ещё несколько раз, вгоняя член до предела. И, чуть не срываясь на крик, застонал, кончая. Илья всхлипнул, не прекращая подаваться ему навстречу, словно умоляя продолжать.

\- Стой, - попросил Соло дрожащим хриплым шёпотом. Отпустив руки Ильи и его волосы, он запустил ладонь под его рубашку, провёл по взмокшей спине. - Илья, стой. 

Илья замер. Почувствовав, как член Соло выскальзывает из него, он протестующе застонал, но тут Соло развернул его к себе лицом, обнял, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Он покрывал горячечными торопливыми поцелуями его лицо, касался губами бровей, век, скул, коротко целовал приоткрытые пересохшие губы Ильи. 

\- Илья, - бормотал он, - Илья, бог ты мой, Илья, мой Илья. 

Илья, оглушённый, с расфокусированным взглядом, вцепился в его плечи. Его член оказался плотно зажат между их животами, и он инстинктивно толкнулся бёдрами вверх и вперёд, ещё и ещё. Соло прижал его к себе ещё сильнее, и он вскрикнул, закусил губу, впился пальцами в плечи Соло, наконец, достигнув желаемого предела, заливая спермой их одежду и всхлипывая от облегчения и благодарности.

Соло разомкнул объятия, и Илья откинулся назад, опираясь дрожащими руками о стол, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Соло смотрел на него со странным, выражением – горьким и отрешенным одновременно, и Илья с удивлением заметил, что ресницы у Соло мокрые, а глаза покраснели и влажно блестят. 

Как будто увидев этот изумленный взгляд Ильи, Соло вдруг резко отвернулся и вышел. Хлопнула дверь ванной, зашумела вода.

Илья привёл в порядок одежду. Спереди на рубашке расплывалось мокрое пятно, и Илья снял и рубашку и брюки, оставшись в одних трусах. Он жадно выпил чашку холодного чая, посидел, остывая, облокотившись на стол и бессмысленно глядя в темноту за окном. Потом достал сигареты и выкурил пару штук подряд, ожидая, когда Соло выйдет из ванной. 

Соло не выходил. Илью начало клонить в сон, и он, преодолевая слабость во всем теле, поднялся, добрёл до спальни и рухнул на застеленную кровать. Он уже почти задремал, когда услышал звук шагов. Илья распахнул глаза и сел.

Соло, в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, с мокрыми волосами, опустился рядом с ним. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Соло, протянув руку, погладил его по щеке, отвёл со лба прядь волос и, подавшись к нему, обнял. Прижался губами к его виску.

Илья, помедлив, положил ладони ему на спину, принимая объятие.

\- Прости меня за то, что я сделал с тобой, Илья, - тихо сказал Соло. Потом помолчал, и добавил. - И за то, что ещё собираюсь сделать.

Илья отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Соло выглядел расслабленным, даже как будто рассеянным. Голос его звучал ровно, дыхание было размеренным и глубоким. 

Илья поцеловал его - спокойный, тёплый, глубокий поцелуй - и привлёк к себе. Положил руку на влажные пряди на затылке, прижимая лбом к своему плечу.

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать, Наполеон.

***


	12. Chapter 12

***

Если бы не то прикосновение, Илья бы мог подумать, что ему просто показалось, что Соло как-то неуловимо изменился со вчерашнего вечера. С самого утра Соло был непривычно молчаливым и отрешённым, но уже к концу второй лекции Илья решил, что его выводы ошибочны. Соло вёл себя с однокурсниками как обычно: непринуждённо шутил, был расслаблен и обаятелен. И Илья, который незаметно поглядывал на Соло, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что всё с его напарником в порядке.

Утренняя напряженность Соло была вполне объяснима: случившееся накануне, не могло не повлечь изменений ни в них самих, ни в их отношениях. Илья надеялся, что, Соло, когда осмыслит и примет все это, вернётся в своё нормальное состояние. Сам Илья ощущал себя довольно странно, но в его случае это чувство было скорее сродни освобождению, или выходу из душной комнаты на свежий прохладный воздух. 

Но потом Соло к нему прикоснулся, и чувство тревоги снова вернулось. 

Ничего особенного в этом прикосновении не было – когда они выходили из класса, Илья почувствовал, как ему между лопаток легла тёплая ладонь и коротким ласкающим движением скользнула вниз по спине. Илья обернулся: Соло смотрел на него с мягкой грустью, губы его были плотно сжаты, руки уже лежали в карманах брюк. Встретившись с Ильей взглядом, Соло опустил ресницы, уголки его рта дрогнули.

\- Что?.. - растерянно спросил Илья.

Соло едва заметно качнул головой, а потом протиснулся вперёд и зашагал по коридору. Илья постоял несколько секунд, глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, и пошел за ним.

Илья решил, что легкая отстраненность и несвойственная Соло задумчивость, возможно, связана с тем, что для него пришло время разобраться в себе и во всем происходящем между ними. Илья не считал, что внушительный список побед Соло на любовном фронте может перевесить всю ненормальность и болезненность их отношений. Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, в определенных вопросах Соло оставался верен себе и своим желаниям. Илья все так же засыпал в кольце его рук, не до конца придя в себя после того, как Соло доводил его до изнеможения, мучительно долго не позволяя ему кончить и заставляя просить об этом вслух. 

В пятницу вечером в баре Соло подошёл к нему в самом начале вечера и, с улыбкой извинившись перед его собеседницей, имени которой Илья даже не успел узнать, наклонился к самому его уху и шепнул:

\- Давай свалим отсюда к чёрту. Прогуляем этот гребаный тренинг по социальной адаптации. Что скажешь?

Илья посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением. Соло был трезв - может, выпил одну порцию скотча, не больше. В его взгляде было лишь терпеливое ожидание, и Илья, почти не раздумывая, кивнул. 

Соло едва заметно улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. 

Они вышли с территории школы на дорогу, ведущую в город, и Соло, не прошло и пяти минут, как поймал попутку. За рулём был пожилой приветливый мужчина, рядом с ним – молодая девушка с длинными гладкими волосами. С почти детским любопытством она несколько секунд рассматривала их поверх опущенного стекла, а потом сказала:

\- Папа не хотел вас подбирать, но я сказала, что, наверное, у вас сломалась машина. И каково было бы ему, окажись он сам в такой ситуации. Вы же хорошие парни, да? 

\- Мы отличные парни, - заверил её Соло. - Спасибо, мисс.

\- Простите, - неловко сказал Илья. - У нас не было возможности вызвать такси, и...

\- Кому нужно такси, - сказал Соло, открывая дверцу и забираясь на заднее сиденье, - когда в мире еще встречаются такие хорошие люди. 

Девушка хихикнула.

\- Точно! 

В машине играло радио - слишком громко, чтобы можно было беседовать. Илья откинулся на спинку сиденья, слушая, как печальный голос поёт о том, что вчера было так легко играть в любовь. 

Девушка на переднем сиденье начала негромко подпевать. 

Илья закрыл глаза, и тут ладонь Соло легла на его руку. Пальцы Соло, тёплые, сильные, настойчиво-нежные, переплелись с его собственными.

Илья повернул голову. Глаза напарника сумрачно поблёскивали под тенью ресниц. Когда он встретился с Ильей взглядом, брови его дрогнули, рот приоткрылся. 

Слова, которые Соло произнёс беззвучно, одними губами, как будто оглушили Илью, заставив его пульс мгновенно ускориться.

"Хочу тебя".

Илья невольно покосился на водителя и его дочь, но те смотрели вперёд, на тёмную дорогу. Девушка тихо подпевала радио.

Илья поспешно отвернулся к окну. До самого города ему казалось, что он кожей чувствует неотрывный взгляд Соло.

***

Когда Илья проснулся, Соло рядом не было. Он прислушался: ни звуков с кухни, ни плеска воды из ванной. Единственным, что нарушало тишину, было тиканье часов да едва слышное неразборчивое бормотание радио. 

Илья зевнул, потянулся, разминая ноющие мышцы. Скинув одеяло, перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку Соло, пытаясь уловить след его запаха, потом снова перекатился на спину, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок, смаргивая остатки сна и вспоминая прошлую ночь. 

Соло в этот раз, даже по его меркам, совершенно не жалел Илью, и тот окончательно перестал понимать, где кончается острое, лишающее способности мыслить удовольствие и начинается боль, а его стоны начали срываться в крик. Соло, сам уже едва сдерживаясь, в какой-то момент зажал ему рот ладонью - и вдруг замер, тяжело дыша, и начал гладить его по лицу, торопливо и неразборчиво что-то повторяя задыхающимся шёпотом. Илья, вынырнув из водоворота оглушающих его ощущений, прислушался: Соло повторял "прости меня-прости-прости", как мантру. Илья мотнул головой, обхватил его талию ногами, притягивая к себе, и Соло, словно очнувшись от своего кратковременного странного транса, с новой силой обрушил на него свой неутолимый голод. Когда он, наконец, позволил Илье, измотанному до предела, задыхающемуся и дрожащему, уснуть, небо за окном уже начинало светлеть. 

Илья вырубился сразу, едва Соло отпустил его. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как уснуть, это ощущение лежащей на его животе руки Соло, запястье которого Илья крепко сжимал.

Позволив себе поваляться в постели ещё несколько минут, Илья поднялся. Он принял душ, никуда не спеша; долго стоял под горячими потоками воды, растирая себя жёсткой губкой до красноты. В конце он врубил холодную воду и постоял несколько секунд под ледяными струями.

Когда он вышел, наконец, из ванной, бодрый, чувствуя в голове приятную легкость, Соло всё ещё не вернулся.

Илья заварил себе чай и выпил с куском хлеба с маслом, задумчиво глядя на тарелки, оставшиеся с вечера на столе.

Перемыв посуду и убрав её на место, он покурил, открыв окно. Погода была паршивой – от холодного сырого ветра его руки замерзли. Илья докурил и осмотрелся, раздумывая, чем заняться.

Он бесцельно побродил по квартире, застелил кровать. Достал учебник по английскому и, устроившись в кресле, углубился в чтение. Когда дочитал до конца второго раздела, посмотрел на часы. 

Время близилось к обеду. 

Илья потёр лоб, раздумывая. В затылке у него возникло холодное давящее ощущение, какое-то холодящее предчувствие. Он посидел ещё несколько минут, сосредоточенно глядя на аккуратно застеленную кровать, потом рывком встал.

Габи сняла трубку через бесконечные девять гудков.

\- Да?.. - Голос её звучал так, будто она только что проснулась.

\- Привет, - сказал Илья. - Извини, что я... В общем, всего один вопрос: Соло к тебе не заходил? Или, может, говорил, куда?.. 

Габи в трубке сладко зевнула. 

\- Неа, - сонно ответила она. - А в чём дело-то?

Илья помолчал.

\- Его не было утром, когда я проснулся, и нет до сих пор.

\- А что, уже не утро? - искренне изумилась Габи.

\- Третий час дня, - сказал Илья. 

Габи фыркнула.

\- Господи, Илья, не смеши меня. Он взрослый мальчик, знаешь ли. Ты, надеюсь, ещё не заявил о пропаже в полицию? К вечеру явится, или я не балерина.

\- Ладно, - после паузы сказал Илья. - Ты права. Спасибо, и извини ещё раз, что разбудил.

\- Ага, - Габи снова зевнула. - Прощаю.

Уже стемнело, когда Илья, докурив в тёмной кухне очередную сигарету, решительно направился в комнату Соло, включил свет и, распахнув шкаф, внимательно изучил его содержимое.

Все вещи, на первый взгляд, были на месте. Илья постоял, раздумывая, захлопнул дверцы, осмотрелся. 

Комната выглядела так, словно Соло вышел ненадолго и вот-вот должен вернуться, но Илья с каждой секундой всё утверждался в подозрении, что это не так. Все было как-то неправильно. В памяти всплыло странное поведение Соло в последние дни и - внезапным озарением - его ночное "прости".

Складывающаяся картина ему решительно не нравилась. Он присел на край кровати, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. Взгляд остановился на телефонном аппарате, стоящем на прикроватной тумбочке. Из-под чёрного корпуса выглядывал бумажный уголок. Илья потянул его на себя: поперёк сложенного вдвое листка из блокнота тянулся ряд цифр, написанных почерком Соло. 

Это оказался номер авиарейса и время отправления. Самолёт, который вылетел из Хитроу примерно восемь часов назад, направлялся в Мехико. 

Илья почувствовал внезапный прилив гнева пополам с досадой.

\- Серьёзно?.. - пробормотал он. - По-твоему, я такой придурок, Ковбой?..

***

Илья запарковал машину позади обшарпанного здания, надеясь, что её не успеют угнать или взломать - отчитываться перед агентством будет затруднительно. На его удачу, на ступеньках подъезда сидел, напевая себе под нос и прикладываясь к бутылке, неряшливый длинноволосый парень, который за пятёрку охотно рассказал, что высокий брюнет в дорогом пальто сегодня остановился в двадцать первой.

Илья поднялся по слабоосвещённой лестнице и остановился напротив нужной двери. Подёргав ручку, он ругнулся по-русски и полез в карман. 

Вскрыть дешёвый замок оказалось минутным делом - Соло, как ни крути, был не таким уж плохим учителем, а Илья оказался способным учеником.

В полутёмном номере пахло бедностью, въевшимся в обои застарелым табачным дымом и дешевым моющим средством. Илья наморщил нос.

\- Идиот, - пробормотал он. - Конченный придурок.

Картина сложилась окончательно. На всякий случай, всё-таки держа руку поближе к карману с пистолетом, Илья осторожно прошёл по сумрачному коридору на свет, льющийся из приоткрытой двери в комнату.

Соло сидел на кровати - прямо на голом матрасе, прислонившись спиной к обклеенной дешевыми истертыми обоями стене. Он сжимал в руке горлышко початой бутылки джина. Ещё одна бутылка, пустая, валялась на полу возле кровати. 

Илья остановился, рассматривая Соло, который, казалось, не замечал его присутствия. Рубашка его была расстёгнута и измята, будто он спал не раздеваясь. Лицо покрывала двухдневная щетина, под глазами набрякли заметные мешки.

Илья почувствовал, что ему становится трудно дышать от поднимающейся к горлу злости и странной щемящей грусти, совершенно сейчас неуместной. 

Соло, не открывая глаз, поднял руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой и сделал долгий глоток. Из горла его вырвался звук, похожий на сухой всхлип, губы скривились.

Илья выдохнул, сжимая кулаки.

\- И как погода в Мехико? - холодно спросил он.

Глаза Соло распахнулись. Он выпрямил спину и, моргая, уставился на Илью неверящим взглядом.

\- Ты, - полувопросительно выдохнул он. - Ты. Илья... Как?..

\- Ты на самом деле думал, что этот номер пройдёт? - горько спросил Илья. - По-твоему, я такой дурак? Бог ты мой, Соло, Мехико. Не мог придумать ничего получше? И это, - он с отвращением обвёл взглядом комнату, в которой, кроме кровати, стола и стула с поломанной перекладиной, не было ничего. - Что это? Зачем? Какой у тебя был план после того, как ты вылакаешь эту бутылку? Начать ещё одну? Позволить ЦРУ найти тебя и взять за жопу? Или конкретно разозлить дядюшку? Им ведь есть что сказать, если они тебя найдут. Тебе надоело дышать вольным воздухом? Ну же, где твое красноречие, а, Соло? Чего молчишь?

Соло поднялся, поддёргивая штаны, сделал шаг к Илье - и остановился. Пальцы его всё ещё сжимали горлышко бутылки.

\- Как ты меня нашёл? Зачем? Илья, я...

\- Да брось. - Илья презрительно скривился. - Неужели так сложно догадаться? Или скажешь, что сам ты не нацепил на меня пару-тройку жучков? Просто на всякий случай. – Судя по тому, как Соло опустил глаза, Илья понял: нацепил. Он выдохнул и продолжил. - Это к первому вопросу. Ко второму: затем, что я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил плохо из-за... - он осёкся, потом, собравшись, вскинул голову и продолжил прежним холодным тоном. - Из-за меня.

\- Из-за тебя, - эхом отозвался Соло. Глаза его сузились. Он наклонил голову к плечу, вглядываясь в лицо Ильи.

\- Слушай, если ты не хочешь больше... - Илья сделал глубокий вдох. Кулаки его сжались и разжались. - Если после того, что я тебе рассказал, ты не можешь быть со мной... Чёрт, неважно, брезгуешь ты мной после того, что узнал, или считаешь меня жалким, я не знаю, что там происходит в твоей голове, но вот так сбегать - это не самый гениальный план! - Илья распалялся всё больше, глаза его блестели. - Я не умру, поверь, если ты … и неважно, по какой конкретно причине... - Он умолк на секунду, тяжело сглотнул. - Наполеон, не будь идиотом. Тебе за этот дурацкий трюк с побегом навесят ещё десяток лет. Этого ты хочешь?

Соло наклонился и поставил бутылку на пол - неестественно аккуратным движением сильно пьяного человека. Выпрямившись, сделал ещё один шаг к Илье. Взгляд его приобрёл неожиданно холодную ясность.

\- Да плевать мне, Илья, - отчетливо сказал он. - Я не могу быть с тобой? Окей, в таком случае, мне плевать, что будет. Срок так срок. Пусть хоть на цепь сажают. 

\- Не можешь, - повторил Илья. - Почему? Я не затем спрашиваю, чтобы... Слушай, просто вернись. - Голос его дрогнул. - Вернись, не нужно так рисковать, Соло. Я обещаю, того, что было, больше не повторится. Вернёмся к началу. Будем напарниками, как до всего этого раньше. Это будет не сложно, я не стану ничего ждать от тебя. Только прошу тебя, не выбрасывай свою жизнь на помойку.

\- Вернуться к началу уже не получится, - усмехнулся Соло. Илья открыл, было, рот, но Соло поднял ладонь, призывая к молчанию. - Всё, что я делал с тобой... Даже если прекратится... Видеть тебя каждый день и осознавать, что я довершил начатое теми уродами? Что я доломал тебя? Ты сможешь, Илья, я знаю. Вот только я-то в себе не так уверен. 

Илья молчал, но губы его шевелились, как будто он про себя проговаривал то, что не мог озвучить сразу.

\- Я не знаю, какими ещё словами донести до тебя, - наконец заговорил он, медленно, будто через силу, - как вложить в твою безумную башку простую и очевидную истину. Сколько раз мне ещё надо повторить, что ты не сломал меня. Как раз именно ты и вытащил меня из того самого подвала, где меня ломали. Нет, не тогда, когда пришёл за мной. Часть меня оставалась там, до совсем недавнего времени. Но ты каким-то образом сумел пробить эти бетонные стены и все-таки забрать меня оттуда. Я не знаю, как тебе это удается, но, когда ты рядом, все случившееся там теряет надо мной всякую власть. Я доверяю тебе, понимаешь? Ты единственный, кто не побоялся взломать меня, - и только попробуй сейчас засмеяться, честное слово, врежу, без шуток. Только перед тобой я могу открыться. Снять, как ты там говорил, свою броню, понимаешь? Не боясь показать, что под ней. Но если тебя пугает то, что ты там увидел, то... 

Он прерывисто вздохнул.

Соло шагнул к нему ещё ближе.

\- Не пугает. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты ради... Да ради чего бы то ни было - терпел всё, что я делал с тобой, и что продолжал бы делать дальше. Не хочу, чтобы мы окончательно превратились в монстра и его жертву.

\- Я не стал бы терпеть, - сказал Илья. - Если бы сам не хотел этого. Поверь, не стал бы. Но я же хотел. Ты нужен мне. Ты сам, твоя одержимость, твоя сила, даже твоя жестокость, все то, из чего ты состоишь. Ты не жалел меня, да, но это именно то, что мне и было нужно. Ты не давал мне чувствовать себя травмированной хрупкой жертвой. Я знаю, что могу доверить тебе всего себя целиком и полностью, со своей ненормальностью, со своими кошмарами и всем, что сделало меня таким, какой я сейчас. Я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, каким бы раскрытым и голым я перед тобой не был. Я могу тебе передать контроль, позволить тебе решать. Если тебе это действительно нужно. Да, я могу жить и без тебя, но, Наполеон, зачем? Чудовище и жертва? Брось, Наполеон. Скорее уж тогда, два чудовища. 

Соло пристально смотрел на него, кусая губу.

\- Я не знаю, Соло, что мне ещё сделать, чтобы ты меня услышал и поверил, - в отчаянии сказал Илья. - Мне на Светонии, что ли, поклясться, что я не изломанная жертва, а просто люблю тебя? 

Соло ошарашено вздрогнул. Глаза его распахнулись.

\- Ты... Что?

Илья потёр лицо ладонями, как будто бесконечно устал. Его вдруг охватила слабость и он, пытаясь двигаться как можно более естественно, отступил назад и присел на край стоящего у стены стола. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Соло заметил, как он вымотан. 

\- Помнишь, ты как-то спросил, любил ли я кого-нибудь? Я тогда задумался, потому что происходящее между нами не очень-то похоже на все, что было у меня раньше. Это вообще ни на что не похоже. Все равно, что прожектор на стадионе сравнить с этой вот лампочкой, понимаешь? И я прекрасно понимаю, насколько всё это далеко от нормального. Но знаешь что? И чёрт с ней, с нормой. Никто из нас двоих не нормален, так что всё в порядке. Ты нужен мне, Наполеон. И я люблю тебя. – Илья, выплеснув все, что он хотел облечь в слова, обреченно замолчал. 

Соло слушал его с напряженным вниманием во взгляде. На последних словах он сузил глаза и жестко сжал губы. А потом вдруг в пару шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, вклиниваясь между бёдер Ильи, раздвигая их своим телом, заставляя его откинуться к стене и упереться в неё затылком и плечами. И тут же - всё это слилось в одно непрерывное стремительное движение - жёстко сомкнув пальцы на запястьях Ильи, прижал их к стене по бокам от его головы. Лицо его оказалось в паре сантиметров от лица Ильи, и тот, чувствуя, как дыхание начинает сбиваться с ритма, смотрел в его ненормально расширенные зрачки. От Соло пахло джином и потом, и эта смесь, грубая, честная, лишённая притворства, странным образом не была неприятной.

Соло коснулся губами скулы Ильи, прикусил мочку уха и, медленно, нежно потираясь колючей щекой о его щёку, вполголоса заговорил, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо:

\- Давай-ка проверим, всерьёз ли ты говоришь. Вот что я сделаю: я не буду сдерживаться. Не в этот раз. Я буду тебя трахать, пока у тебя в голове не останется ни единой мысли. До тех пор, пока тебе уже не станет всё равно, как громко ты кричишь, умоляя меня дать тебе кончить. Потому что, имей в виду, к себе ты не прикоснёшься. Ни разу. Я не позволю, потому что знаю: тебе это не нужно, тебе достаточно, чтобы я тебе засаживал. И вот, когда я доведу тебя до точки, когда единственное, что останется у тебя в голове, будет моё имя, я спрошу ещё раз, всерьёз ли ты говорил. Ну? Как тебе такой план? Согласен?

\- Да, - выдохнул Илья. Он снова сбился на русский, и Соло, хмыкнув ему в ухо, ответил тоже по-русски:

\- Хорошо.

Он отпустил руки Ильи и отступил на полшага назад. Кивком указал на его брюки:

\- Снимай. И обратно на стол.

Илья снял ботинки и штаны под пристальным взглядом Соло, и выпрямился. Присел на край стола, глядя ему в глаза. Во рту у него пересохло, лицо горело.

Соло снова шагнул к нему и, положив ладони ему на колени, провёл вверх по бёдрам и снова вниз. Рывком раздвинув его ноги, перехватил их под колени, потянул на себя, пока не прижался своим возбужденным под брюками членом к его паху. С задумчивым лицом он пару раз двинул бёдрами, будто примеряясь. Шершавая ткань потёрлась об уже вставший член Ильи, и ощущение оказалось таким острым, что он невольно ахнул.

Соло удовлетворённо хмыкнул и отпустил его ноги.

\- Я, пожалуй, раздену тебя полностью. Как ты говорил? Голый, раскрытый и без брони? Мне нравится, когда ты такой. - Он стащил с плеч Ильи куртку, бросил на пол. Ещё раз качнул бёдрами, заставляя дыхание Ильи снова сбиться. - Руки.

Илья поднял руки, позволяя ему снять с себя водолазку, которая полетела на пол вслед за курткой. 

Соло откинул голову, оглядывая его, по-хозяйски провёл ладонью по его плечам и груди, не касаясь члена, прочертил указательным пальцем линию вниз по животу, к паху.

\- Знаешь, на что я люблю смотреть больше всего? Как я вхожу в тебя. Как ты растягиваешься, принимаешь мой член сантиметр за сантиметром. И на твоё лицо, когда затрахиваю тебя до состояния невменяемости. - Соло расстёгивал брюки, не сводя глаз с лица Ильи и не прекращая говорить. - Поэтому спешить мы никуда не будем. Я вставлю тебе очень, очень медленно, чтобы как следует насладиться зрелищем, а потом, когда я займусь тобой всерьез, ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза. Всё время, пока я, наконец, не разрешу тебе кончить.

Он толкнул Илью в плечо, заставляя откинуться назад и опереться на локти.

\- Ты знаешь, где твоим ногам самое место, - сказал он. - Давай. 

Илья, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать, медленно положил ноги на плечи Соло, и тот одобрительно потрепал его по бедру. 

\- Хорошо. Смотри мне в глаза, - сказал Соло. - Смотри. Вот так. - Он сплюнул в ладонь, опустил руку к своему члену, и Илья, ощутив влажное прикосновение у входа, инстинктивно подался всем телом навстречу. - Куда-то торопишься? Подожди. Еще немного, и я выебу тебя, как и обещал. Потерпи совсем чуть-чуть. 

Он начал входить в него, продвигаясь мучительно медленно, и Илья судорожно вскрикнул, хватая ртом воздух. Соло улыбнулся - и, неожиданно схватив его запястья, с силой потянул на себя, медленно и неумолимо насаживая до основания.

\- Вот так ты хотел? Ещё? Ну, не молчи.

\- Да. - Илья почти беззвучно всхлипнул. Перед глазами у него всё плыло, в голове стоял горячий шум. - Да, Наполеон.

Соло, как и обещал, не сдерживал себя. Впиваясь пальцами в его бёдра, он вбивался в Илью сильно и безжалостно, всё больше ускоряя темп. И Илья совсем потерял себя в этих ощущениях, он вскрикивал на каждом выдохе, сначала нечленораздельно, а потом - раз за разом умоляюще повторяя его имя. Он не отводил глаз от лица Соло - как тот и велел, он видел, как его лицо покрылось лихорадочными пятнами румянца, как он прикусывает губу, сдерживая стоны. Эти очевидные признаки утраты напарником контроля делали возбуждение Ильи еще ярче, забирали последние жалкие остатки его самообладания. Ничто и никто, кроме Соло – который сейчас был буквально везде, внутри и снаружи, на нем и рядом, заслонив своим тяжелым сильным телом весь окружающий Илью мир, - не имело значения. 

В момент, когда сдерживаться было уже невозможно, Соло замедлился, почти остановившись, навалился на него так, что его лицо снова оказалось совсем близко. Илья, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом, смотрел в огромные зрачки Соло, он видел капли пота, медленно стекающие по его лицу, прилипшие к влажному лбу тёмные волнистые пряди.

Соло грубо и жадно поцеловал его, засовывая язык глубоко ему в рот, кусая губы, двигаясь при этом внутри него так медленно, что Илья едва не взмолился, чтоб он прекратил эту пытку и ускорился. 

Оторвавшись от его губ, Соло заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ты - мой? 

Илья не сразу понял, что это вопрос - только когда Соло повторил ещё раз, настойчивей:

\- Ты - мой? Ответь мне.

Илья кивнул. Соло провёл ладонью по его лицу и, к радости Ильи, начал ускоряться.

\- Ты мой, Илья? Ты на самом деле хочешь быть со мной?

\- Да, - хрипло прошептал Илья. - Да... Наполеон.

Ладонь Соло легла ему на горло, пальцы слегка сжались, и Илья судорожно втянул воздух, потрясённый накрывающей его новой волной возбуждения, вызванной этим жестом. 

\- Всё, что я захочу? - Соло горячечно шептал, сжимая пальцы сильнее. Пальцы второй руки вплелись Илье в волосы, а потом сжались и дернули, заставляя его запрокинуть голову с глухим изумлённым вскриком. - Ты всё готов принять? Такое тоже? Готов, Илья? Когда и как я захочу? Что угодно, не спрашивая? 

Он двигался всё быстрей и жёстче, и паузы между словами становились всё более рваными. Илья задыхался под ним - от руки, то ли ласкающей, то ли сжимающей его горло, от замешанного на боли удовольствия, которое, как и обещал Соло, лишило его способности думать о чём-то другом, кроме этого бесконечно растянутого мгновения, и хотеть чего-либо, кроме разрядки.

\- Да, - сказал Илья. - Да. Наполеон. Пожалуйста. Да. 

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал Соло. - Можно, Илья. Со мной. До конца со мной.

Он отпустил горло Ильи, потянулся рукой вниз, к его члену, обхватил его ладонью.

\- Сейчас. - Голос его дрогнул, сорвался в хриплый шёпот. Рука двигалась в ритме его собственных толчков. - Можно, Илья. Давай.

Изливаясь на его пальцы, бесконтрольно всхлипывая, ошеломлённый болезненно-яркой разрядкой, Илья услышал, как протяжно стонет сам Соло, отчаянно толкаясь всё глубже и сильнее. А потом, дыша, как загнанный зверь, Соло навалился на него, прижимаясь лицом к его шее, он содрогался всем телом, сбивчиво выдыхая какие-то слова, которые Илья не мог разобрать.

Несколько минут спустя Соло повернул голову и глубоко вздохнул. Его ладонь с расслабленной нежностью скользила вверх и вниз по плечу Ильи.

\- Я так тебя люблю, - пробормотал он. - Я же не от тебя хотел сбежать, меня преследовал страх, что я тебя потеряю. Сломаю тебя и сделаю кем-то другим, совсем чужим. Потеряю своего Илью. Я бы жить с этим не смог, понимаешь?

Илья запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Соло на затылке, сжал, потянул назад, заставляя его приподнять голову. 

\- Если я ещё раз от тебя услышу этот бред про то, что ты меня сломал, - раздельно произнёс он, с предельной серьезностью глядя Соло в глаза, - и про то, что ты не можешь жить с чувством вины, или ещё что-то в этом роде, - даю слово, что врежу тебе как следует. Ты же понимаешь, что против меня у тебя нет шансов. И неважно, что я позволяю тебе иметь меня, как и когда тебе вздумается. Видишь границы, Наполеон? 

Соло невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Ещё как вижу.

\- Ну вот, - кивнул Илья. - Тогда, пожалуйста, давай договоримся на будущее: ты будешь доверять мне так же, как я доверяю тебе. Обещаешь?.. А, и ещё: я тоже люблю тебя. Правда, люблю. Но ещё раз устроишь драму с уходом по-английски - и пусть тебя ищет кто-нибудь другой. Договор?

Соло кивнул. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, и Илья улыбался в ответ. Но оба они прекрасно понимали: договор этот не был бы серьёзнее, будь он даже подписан кровью.

Соло поцеловал Илью, и тот ответил на поцелуй. 

\- А теперь можно, я немного подышу? - сказал Илья, когда они оторвались друг от друга. - Ты, Ковбой, чертовски тяжёлый. 

Соло выпрямился, протянул Илье руку, помогая встать. 

\- Если мы прямо сейчас оденемся и поедем домой, - продолжил Илья, подбирая с пола одежду, пока Соло подтягивал брюки и заправлял в них рубашку, - Может, у нас даже получится выспаться перед понедельником.

Соло хмыкнул, и Илья обернулся на него с легким раздражением во взгляде.

\- Ну что?..

\- Ничего. - Соло теперь уже ухмылялся во весь рот, и Илья понял, что не в силах сдержать ответной улыбки. - Может, и получится. А может, и нет. 


End file.
